Cybertron School Days
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: Starting high school is a hard thing but especially for the sons of the Prime! They and their friends are going to have to cope with all the problems of school life...
1. Chapter 1 The New Kids

EHSparkwoman: Can you guys do the disclaimer?

Starscream: EHSparkwoman doesn't own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it.

EHSparkwoman: But imagine the fun I could have if I did…

Ironhide: We would so be in for it…

**AN: Starcatcher and Skybolt are ****not**** OCs; who they are should become apparent as you read this…**

The first day of school is always scary; especially when you don't know anybody, or think that will be the case. That was the main problem with high schools; you never thought you would know anybody. And of course if you were someone special, like the Prime's son, then you would definitely cause a stir.

"Who's those two?" This one was Praxian; it had door wings.

"They're apparently the Prime's kids, so they'll probably be stuck up brats." This one was a Seeker and seemed to be in charge of the rest.

"I'm not sure that I'll like it here; they're whispering…"

"Don't be such a coward Optimus, they are trying to psych us out, if you act scared you'll be a target for the rest of the school days."

"But Megatron… We don't know anyone and we can't just intrude in other people's friend groups."

"We'll know someone, stop worrying!" First day of school was always scary but especially if you were Optimus or Megatron.

"You guys aren't scared are you?" Optimus jumped, he didn't like people sneaking up behind him. Megatron however looked round, that voice sounded familiar.

"Shockwave, I didn't know you had transferred here too."

"All kids that were at the school in Iacon transferred here, remember?"

"Along with all the kids from Kaon, Vos and Praxis." Optimus then went off looking for Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Where are you going? You do know that the bullies of the school will be after us…" Optimus didn't seem to be listening. However his brother was right the bullies were looking for them.

"You're Sentinel's kid right?" A golden coloured mech walked up towards Optimus.

"Uh, Yeah. Who's asking?…"

"I'm Blitzwing and this is Astrotrain."

"I'm Optimus, are you guys first years too?"

"No. We're in third year, which means that we are much stronger than you." Optimus couldn't help wondering why Astrotrain sounded funny; his voice had a high pitched squeak even though it was quite low pitched.

"I hope you to aren't gonna be nasty to him. He's the Prime's son and that means you'll get in big trouble if you anger him." Optimus looked around to see a tall red mech and he seemed to be just as big as the two who he was speaking to.

"Nah, we were just asking him if he wanted to be our friend. Ain't that right Blitzwing?"

"Sure thing! We wouldn't hurt him Blaster." However they didn't seem convincing, they wandered off to find someone else to pick on.

"Blaster, you wouldn't know if there are any kids around called Ironhide or Ratchet would you?"

"I think I know who you mean. Come on I'll help you find them." Blaster began to walk away from where the trouble makers were heading. Optimus thought that the other two meant trouble so he followed Blaster.

A few minutes later…

"One of my friends that went to nursery with us is here! You guys remember Wheeljack?" Ratchet seemed to be in a better mood.

"Yeah, I do, we all got into trouble because anything he touched always ended up getting broken!"

"Do you think he'll remember us Ironhide?"

"Sometimes I ponder if yuh use your processor Optimus… He will, unless he erased the memory for some reason and I don't see why he would."

"He said his parents had found work in Kaon so they didn't have a choice but to move…" The three seemed to be happier now they had all realised they weren't the only ones in the school from their group.

"Hey, Optimus!" The group looked around and couldn't help wondering who that was. Optimus recognised the voice from earlier. _What was that kid's name again…_

"Hey Shockwave. What's happening?"

"Everyone else is gathering near the door; that means we probably should head over there. Your brother told me to mention it to you."

"If my brother is lying I'll have to…" Optimus trailed off unable to think of a good threat. They began to walk towards the main door. Once they had walked over they saw there was a pink coloured bat like robot that looked like he was in charge.

"I am Ratbat and I am your head teacher! Second and third years you need to get into your groups NOW!" The third years and second years looked scared and then scuffled around to find their place in the groups.

"Now first years make your way to the front so I can see all of you." Ratbat wasn't quite as harsh with them. They seemed to be scared of him.

"I'm not going to rip your heads off you know…" Ratbat spoke gently; he would be terrified if it was his first day at high school too. The first years reluctantly moved forward.

"Right now you are going to be put into groups. Listen out for your name, it won't be said twice." Ratbat now looked at them sternly as if to say 'I won't tolerate misbehaviour on the first day'. A blue coloured older looking robot walked forward. He looked friendlier than the other two.

"I'm Kup, and I'm in charge of the Iron group. There are two other groups, Cobalt and Nickel. Can any of you first years tell me the link between the group names?" A few hands shot up but most of them didn't seem to care about this. Kup pointed at a red coloured Seeker.

"They are all magnetic elements."

"Aren't there four magnetic elements, what about steel?"

"Ironhide be quiet! We don't want to be the centre of attention." Unfortunately for Optimus it seemed to be too late for that; everyone was already looking at them. The Seeker looked confusedly at the other red robot. Kup looked at them both and saw what might happen.

"The Seeker is right, there are only three magnetic elements and they are the names of the groups. What's your name?"

"I'm Skywarp."

"Let's see which group you're in… You are in Cobalt, that group receives five points. The group that has the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup." All of the older students in that group cheered, they mostly didn't get the smart students.

"Quiet! Or I'll deduct those points and then we'll see what happens." The group quickly quietened down.

"Right let's see who should be in my group." Kup read down the list and then noticed one name. _I've got one of the Prime's kids in my group. I hope that he is well behaved. He should be but you never know…_

"Jazz!" A white and blue Praxian stepped forward. "Yeah, sir." _Why does he seem too laid back?_ "Join the group on the left." Jazz didn't seem scared of any of them in the group.

"Bumblebee!" A small yellow and black robot stepped forward. "Yes sir…" _He seems to be nervous._ "Join the group on the left."

"Ratchet!" Optimus could tell his friend was scared. "Go on." Ratchet nervously walked forward "Yes…sir…" _I wonder why he's so scared._ "Join the rest of the group."

"Wheeljack!" Wheeljack seemed just as nervous as Ratchet. "Yes sir…" _Why are all of my group members the scaredy cats…?_ "Join the others."

"Arcee!" The others seemed to wonder why this robot was pink. "Yes sir?" He seemed to have a high pitched voice too. "Go and join the others." The other first years pondered why he skipped over to join the others.

"Megatron!" Megatron didn't seem to be scared. "What is it?" Megatron seemed to be in a bad mood for some reason. "Be more polite! Join the others." Kup seemed annoyed now. _If that kid is our future Prime; I'm moving somewhere else!_

"Shockwave!" The purple robot that was helping Optimus earlier stepped forward. "Yes?" "Look if you're all going to be rude you can spend the day in the unit! Go and join the others."

"Rumble!" A small red mech walked out to join the others. "Yes sir." _Finally one that's confident!_ "Join the rest of the group." The group all seemed confused about one robot in particular.

"Why do you act funny? You're a mech, so act like one!" The rest of the group sniggered.

"I thought the Primes had smart kids!" A robot that looked like an oversized insect spoke.

"Guess not." A green and purple one seemed to be sceptical of him.

"HOW COULD YOU CALL ME A MECH? SINCE WHEN ARE MECHS PINK? I'M A FEMME!" Arcee shouted angrily. All the others looked around to see that.

"That's enough all of you before I take points off the group!" Ratbat shouted at them and they all quickly shut up. Another teacher stepped forward, this time it was orangey in colour.

"I'm Flameburst and I'm in charge of Nickel." When Flameburst spoke the group on the right cheered. _Let's see who we have in here…_

"Prowl!" The Praxian from earlier stepped forward. "Yes sir." "If you didn't realise the group on the right is Nickel. Go and join them." Prowl wandered over to them but didn't seem to like them much.

"Sideswipe!" A yellow mech stood up and walked to the front. "Yes sir?" _He's one of the two twins. We'll have to watch them…_ "Go and join the group on the right."

"Sunstreaker!" A red mech who looked similar to Sideswipe walked forward. "Yes?" _I wonder why he's not the yellow twin…_ "Go and join your brother."

"Firestar!" A red and orange femme stepped forward. "Yes sir." _Why is it that all the girls always seem to end up in Cobalt? _"Join the rest of the group."

"Moonracer!" A green coloured femme stepped forward. "Yeah?" _She seems too laid back as well…_ "Join the group on the right."

"Starcatcher!" A blue coloured Seeker stepped forward. "Yes sir…" _Why are so many of the kids nervous?_ "There's no need for any of you to be scared; the older kids aren't going to hurt you." The three teachers looked sternly at certain individuals, who they knew liked to pick fights. While all that was happening Starcatcher ran over to join the group.

"Skyfire!" A slightly taller white Seeker responded and looked over at the red Seeker. "Shouldn't you be with the others?" He asked. "Skyfire, if your friends are in other groups you shouldn't be standing talking to them; you can speak to them at break. Go and join the others."

"Ravage!" A black coloured mech similar to Rumble stepped forward. "Yes?" _I wonder why he looks different to the other two._ "Go and join the others." It seemed now that there were only a few left at the front they knew where they were. They were in Cobalt. A grey coloured mech stepped forward near to Flameburst and Kup."

"I am Valium. I am in charge of Cobalt. Those of you left at the front are in my group but I need to learn who is who." Valium had a monotone voice which seemed to fit with his colour. _Who is in my group… Skywarp and the other son of the Prime. I seem to have got the best group this year._

"Optimus." He nervously stepped forward, clearly aware that everyone was now looking at him. But he remembered what his brother had said. "Yes sir." _He seems to be trying to prove himself. He seems to be too nervous; he can't be the Prime's son._ "The group in the middle is Cobalt. Join it."

"Ironhide." Ironhide however wasn't as nervous as his friend. "Yes?" _He acts more like the Prime's kid, are they sure they have the information right?_ "Join your friend."

"Elita." Another pink femme stepped forward. "Yes sir?" _My group always seems to get the femmes that are the prettiest in it…_ "Join the others and try not to get into trouble." Elita looked confusedly at Valium.

"Chromia." "Yes sir." A blue femme answered and then realised what Valium was going to say and went to join the middle group.

"Skybolt." A black coloured Seeker answered that name. "Yeah?" _The laid back ones are supposed to be in the other groups._ Skybolt had wandered over to where the girls were.

"Skywarp." The red Seeker stepped forward. "Yes sir." "Well done for earning us five points already. Join the others." The girls didn't seem to be paying attention to Skybolt. They were trying to get Skywarp's attention.

"Soundwave." A dark blue coloured mech stepped forward. "Yes sir." _He's got a similar vocal processor to me._ Valium then noticed there was only one mech left in the middle; a small purple one.

"You must be Frenzy." "Yes sir!" Answered the mech. Valium and the other teachers couldn't help wondering why some of the year group were sniggering.

"Now that you all know which group are in you can go to your dorm rooms. Follow the teacher in charge or you'll get lost and you don't want to be lost on your first day do you?" Ratbat waited for them to answer with 'no sir' and was surprised when none of them answered. The teachers began to walk on ahead and then the students began to follow them.

Iron dorm room…

"Since you first years don't know the rules yet you should probably be given a rule sheet." Kup handed a rule sheet to the first years. This is what it had on it:

School Rules

1. No Fighting

2. No arguing with your teachers

3. No playing pranks on other students or teachers

4. No skiving lessons

5. Be punctual to your lessons

6. If you get detention attend it; you will have been put on it for a reason

7. If you are put in the Unit go there instead of your lessons; you will have to catch up on any missed work.

8. High grade is not allowed on site.

9. First year students cannot have a boyfriend/girlfriend in any year group.

10. Those students who have a partner:

a. No kissing

b. No interfacing

Most of the students groaned when they read rule 9.

"How is that fair?" Arcee asked. Kup had the idea that she would ask that question.

"We've found in the past that first year students do better in their exams if they don't have the distractions of a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"What do we do with the rule list?"

"That's a good question Rumble…"

"Kup sir, I'm not Rumble, I'm Frenzy!" Kup looked shocked and then realised why the other students were giggling; some of them had purposely answered to the wrong name.

"I'll take you to join Cobalt, the rest of you better be who you said you are or I'm going to be annoyed when I get back." Kup stormed out, followed by Frenzy who clearly didn't realise how much trouble he was in.

"What do you think that Valium's gonna say to Frenzy?" Bumblebee actually sounded worried.

"He's gonna be just as annoyed when he realises Skywarp is actually Starcatcher and the one who said his name is Skybolt is Skywarp." Ratchet seemed to find this most amusing.

"I think that Flameburst is going to live up to that name when he realises that the other Twins have done the same thing." Wheeljack was the one to point this out.

Cobalt dorm room…

"What do we do with the rule list now?"

"Good question Skywarp." Valium still couldn't understand what the students thought was funny.

"I'm not Skywarp, I'm Starcatcher. That's Skywarp!" Starcatcher pointed at the black Seeker.

"We've never had two sets of Twins and a set of Triplets in one year so why did you purposely try to confuse us?" Valium wasn't going to like the answer.

"Because we could sir." Skywarp answered. At that point there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kup opened the door and walked in, in a bad mood. The other first years clearly realised why. He was followed by a small red mech.

"Why has Rumble come with you? I don't have any students in here that should be in Iron."

"You do actually. The mech with me is Frenzy which the purple mech in here is Rumble." Valium got really cross.

"Why did you all decide to mix your names up?"

"So it would confuse you, and it clearly worked." Starcatcher responded and Valium didn't know what to say to that.

"Kup you take Rumble with you while I take Starcatcher to Nickel."

"How can you? Starcatcher was that blue Seeker."

"These three mixed their names up too. The blue Seeker is Skybolt. The red one is Starcatcher and the black one is Skywarp."

"That means Valium, that Starcatcher got my question right so that means... Five points go to Nickel not Cobalt. I'll pass that on to the headteacher." Kup and Rumble walked out the door before Valium could shout at Kup.

"Come on Starcatcher. We are going to Nickel's dorm room."

Nickel dorm room…

"What do we do with the rule list sir?"

"Good question Starcatcher." Flameburst again seemed to be wondering what the students found so funny.

"I'm Skybolt sir. Starcatcher was the red Seeker who answered Kup's question." Flameburst face lit up realising what that meant.

"You two Twins are called Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker is yellow and Sideswipe is red." The students looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Sunstreaker seemed to think that trick would work.

"I also knew from the records that you weren't Starcatcher, he answered Kup's question; he had the good grades to prove it. Me and my twin tried the same trick but hit the same flaw; a blue coloured mech doesn't suit the name Flameburst." At that point the door opened and Valium strode in followed by Starcatcher.

"Skybolt you are coming back with me to your dorm room." Skybolt reluctantly followed; he liked Flameburst.

"Since you all didn't know the rules I'll let you off, but don't get put in the Unit on your first day ok guys?"

"Yes Flameburst." The students all answered at once.

"Off you go now; you have a day to learn where every class is before lessons start." The students didn't need to be told twice. They were out the door in a few seconds!

In the quadrangle…

"I was struggling not to fall asleep in there!" Frenzy mentioned this which started the others off ranting too.

"Valium has gotta have the most boring voice in the universe!" Ironhide put in.

"I would say he sounds like Soundwave but that would insult Soundwave." Skywarp sniggered.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Starcatcher shouted at the others.

"Actually, we do." Sideswipe quipped back.

"There is something in particular we need to find… Come on Sideswipe." Sunstreaker was walking off looking for the science labs. Sideswipe followed and since Rumble and Frenzy were looking for the same thing they went after the other two Twins.

At the science labs…

"The science store cupboard. Why isn't it actually in the labs?"

"No time for pondering that now Rumble, we have to see if the door is open…" Frenzy pushed the door and to his surprise it wasn't locked.

"Teachers should really learn to lock these things…" Sideswipe walked in first.

"Hey look! That capacitor is massive! Who thinks we should try and get it spark?"

"That's not a bad idea Sunstreaker but where are we going to find a power pack big enough to power that thing?" Rumble looked around but couldn't see any.

"What about this one?" Frenzy pointed to something that looked like it could generate a lot of energy.

"That would do. Now all we need are some wires and something to discharge the capacitor through." Sunstreaker began looking around to see if he could find a resistor.

"There are some wires over here!" Sideswipe collected enough wires to make up the circuit and then spotted what looked like a resistor and picked that up too.

"Now that we have all the components, let's make that capacitor spark!" Rumble seemed to be far too excited about this.

A few minutes later…

"Where's this things on switch?"

"Probably that big red switch on the top of it Sideswipe." Frenzy pointed to a red switch that looked rather threatening.

"Ok here goes nothing." Sideswipe pushed the switch. The four of them wondered what the strange noise was afterwards. They began to wish they didn't connect it up. This became more apparent when there was a loud bang that could be heard in the quad.

"What was that?" Blitzwing looked towards where the explosion came from.

"It sounded like someone just blew something up!" One of the green and purple mechs in the second year spoke next.

"Let's go see!" and after Megatron said that they all began to go towards the science labs.

When the group got there they saw debris littering the floor and a huge cloud of smoke coming out of the cupboard.

"Looks like someone or someones blew up a capacitor. There's wreckage of it all around here!" Starcatcher seemed to be the only one actually going near the door.

"It wasn't me! I'm right here!" Everyone realised who it was and then giggled. Wheeljack was the one who normally had experiments blow up on him.

"What happened here?" Valium looked at the mess on the floor in horror.

"Who's been going through my science cupboard?"

"They'll still be in there sir." Elita was right; just at that point Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Rumble and Frenzy decided to crawl out of the cupboard.

"Explain yourselves." Valium did not seem happy.

"We was just trying to get the capacitor to spark sir." Rumble spoke first.

"We didn't mean for it to blow up like that." Sunstreaker seemed to be the one most covered in muck from the explosion.

"You could have been hurt. I think that capacitor probably shouldn't have been in there it was quite old so the insulator inside would have been worn down." Valium explained.

"Now you are all going to get yourselves cleaned up and then you will spend the rest of the day in the Unit. You shouldn't have been in the science cupboard." Valium wasn't going to tolerate any nonsense from anyone.

"AWWWWWWW!" The four of them reluctantly wandered off towards the showers, not looking forward to a day in the Unit.

**AN: Valium and Flameburst are OC's and they are based on two of my teachers in real life. The teacher I based Valium on really does sound like Soundwave! Also the capacitor blowing up happened in one of my Physics lessons recently and it blew up for the same reason! The Unit is what the internal exclusion centre is called at my school. High grade is like alcohol. If you like the story Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Unit

**AN: I've never actually been in the Unit but I know it's nothing like the one in this chapter. You are in a separate cubical thing from everyone else and you have your day's work to do with you. That's what I gathered about it by 1. looking in the door and 2. asking people about it.**

"Why does it always seem to be the same kids who are in here?" Valium was in charge of the Unit today and he didn't like being there.

"Probably because you keep putting us in here for no reason."

"Back talk is not tolerated Rumble, you will get your friends in here set double homework from me." Valium was being particularly cruel because they actually had science today.

"I will come back to check on you all at lunch. You can't leave as the windows and doors are locked, and I've got the keys." Valium almost sounded smug. The door shut but the students didn't hear a key in the lock.

"What they put you in here for? We're gonna be a while so we might as well find out why most of us are in here." Rumble seemed to be the only one actually willing to speak. Silence.

"Hey! It's gonna be boring in here if we don't talk to each other, it don't sound like we're getting any break."

"Alright Rumble, since you're so eager to talk you and your twin tell us why you're in here." Starcatcher had his usual smug look on his face.

"Me and Frenzy got put in here because we played a prank."

"You can't just say that then expect us to be satisfied! What exactly did you do?" Wheeljack seemed to be the most bored out of them already. Frenzy was the one who told the tale.

"Do you guys know of a trick where you put a bucket of water over the door and then someone opens it and then they get wet?"

"Yeah, we do Frenzy, but no one has done a lame prank like that since we were tiny." Firestar seemed amused at their maturity.

"Uh… We sorta did that one, but we put slime in the bucket."

"Real inventive of you." Starcatcher was being sarcastic.

"It's which door the bucket was over that got us in trouble."

"Where did you put it?" Megatron asked.

"Above the staff room."

"And…" Some of the boys seemed overly interested.

"And what?"

"Who did you get?" Moonracer asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Valium."

"He's the only one who wouldn't see the funny side of the joke. So of course we got him." Frenzy seemed to think that if he pranked Flameburst he wouldn't have been bothered.

"Hence why yous are in here. What about you Sideswipe? Why are you and your twin in here?" Ironhide seemed to know the answer, they pulled a prank too.

"You guys know that we have been using chemicals recently in science. Well we asked a couple of the older kids if you could make a chemical that would change your colour." Sideswipe started to tell the story.

"They gave us the recipe and then we put the chemical in Kup's energon." Sunstreaker seemed amused at how shocked everyone else was.

"What happened?"

"He ended up being pink for a day! And the older kids ratted us out so we got put in here." Sunstreaker wished he knew who those kids were; he had to prank them for this.

"What did the kids look like?" Starcatcher had a few friends in the other years.

"Green and purple mechs."

"Not helpful Sunstreaker. There are six of them in the year above us."

"So you're saying we can't get revenge." Sunstreaker seemed disappointed.

"We could just prank them all so we'd know we got the two we'd asked." Sideswipe had a good idea there.

"Why are the rest of you in here?" Sunstreaker couldn't help wondering why such a large group got put in the Unit, especially Starcatcher; he never got in trouble for anything.

"About that…" Skywarp sounded nervous.

"It's his fault!" All of the other robots pointed at Skywarp.

"What happened this time?" Sideswipe seemed interested now.

"We all are in here because of truth or dare."

"Do tell!" The other students from the older years clearly wanted to hear this.

Flashback

"_Remind me why we are all doing this?"_

"_Because it's fun Starcatcher and anyways we get to think up funny dares for the others to do!" Skywarp seemed way too excited about this._

"_Who should be dared first?" Starcatcher shouldn't have said that._

"_Since you were stupid enough to ask… you!"_

"_I thought it was truth or dare. That means we choose!" Firestar seemed to make that very clear._

"_Fine since it's my idea I'll do the asking. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth." _The lesser of two evils. _Starcatcher thought. Skywarp looked like he was thinking hard about something for a minute then he asked the question._

"_Who do you have a crush on?"_

"_WHAT! I have to answer this?"_

"_Yes you do and if you lie we __will__ know."_

"… _No one." Starcatcher was confused when he heard a cheeping sound._

"_You're lying! Who?" _Damn! They must have a lie detector. _Starcatcher now seemed annoyed._

"_Since I don't have a choice in the matter; I'll have to tell you… Elita."_

"_I'll have to tell her!"_

"_NO WAY!" Chromia seemed amused; Starcatcher was easy to wind up._

"_I think Chromia should do this next."_

"_So be it. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare!" _Chromia is going to regret this…

"_Dare you to shout out who you have a crush on!"_

"_Hey! That's not fair! How come you get to choose?"_

"_Because I was chosen last."_

"_Fine. My name is Chromia." She stood up and wandered over to somewhere that everyone would hear her. Some of the other students couldn't help looking to see what the fuss was._

"_AND I HAVE A CRUSH ON SHOCKWAVE!" Everyone turned around when she said that! Everyone also seemed slightly amused when Shockwave wandered off to hide. _Not going to happen… Not going to happen… _Shockwave had also gone bright red. Chromia wandered back over to join the others._

"_I hope he heard you." Starcatcher seemed rather smug._

"_If anyone in the school didn't hear her I'd be surprised!" Megatron sniggered._

"_Fine you're next!" Chromia seemed happy at the look she just received. "Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_I'll be kind. Who's your best friend?"_

"_You shouldn't have been kind. Shockwave."_

"_You mean my sweetheart."_

"_Whatever… Skywarp, you're next. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare!" Skywarp seemed too excited about this._

"_You know how there are femmes in the older years…"_

"_What about it?"_

"_I dare you to go and ask one of them out!"_

"_NO WAY! I'll get in so much trouble!"_

"_What's the matter, you scared?" Wheeljack was being confident for once._

"_I'm not scared." Skywarp wandered off looking for one of the older femmes._

_A few minutes later…_

"_And?" Skywarp was bright red when he wandered back._

"_You know the femme I asked had a boyfriend already!"_

"_What she look like?" Starcatcher seemed to think he might know who it was._

"_Pale blue seeker."_

"_That's Sky! I hope she doesn't tell Ramjet; you'll never hear the end of it!"_

"_I think you will be next Wheeljack. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare." _I hope this doesn't backfire…_ Wheeljack looked scared._

"_Dare you to go and find the chemical that apparently made Kup pink for the day!"_

"_When did Kup turn pink?"_

"_Yesterday. Now go and find the chemical."_

"_And try not t' blow anythin' up." Everyone sniggered at that comment. Wheeljack reluctantly wandered off. _I know what the chemical is but I know what will happen if I get caught. _Wheeljack wandered over to the science labs. _Why is this cupboard never locked? _Wheeljack found the chemical in the cupboard and then took it back to the others._

"_See! I got it!"_

"_Didn't doubt you Wheeljack. Who's next then?"_

"_I think Ironhide is next Skywarp. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Since everybody else is choosing this, dare!"_

"_Dare you to drink some of the chemical I brought back!"_

"_Hey, no way. I'm not doing that!"_

"_If you don't you'll have to do a forfeit and you know we'll come up with a horrible one." Ironhide took the bottle with the chemical in it and then drank it._

"_It didn't do anything did it?"_

"_It definitely did! You're bright green!"_

"_The effect is supposed to wear off after a day."_

"_I think that Moonracer should do the next one. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_If your friends were all trapped in a burning building and you could only save one who'd it be?"_

"_There is no way I'm going to answer that!"_

"_Do you forfeit?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Your forfeit is to find each of the Seekers in our year and kiss them!"_

"_You're cruel, you know that Ironhide?" Moonracer didn't like the sound of that._ I should probably find Skybolt first._ Moonracer wandered off to look for him._

_Near the science labs…_

"_Hey Moonracer. You haven't seen my brothers have you?"_

"_No." Moonracer seemed nervous._

"_What's up?" Skybolt got a shock when Moonracer gave him a peck on the cheek. Skybolt turned red._

"_Aw. I didn't know you cared!" Skybolt couldn't help pondering why Moonracer had run off after doing that._

_A few minutes later…_

"_That was not fair you guys! Now Skybolt's gonna think that I like him!"_

"_Your forfeit ain't over; you still got two Seekers t' kiss!"_

"_I'm next!" Skywarp shuffled over next to Moonracer. Moonracer reluctantly kissed Skywarp. She could also somehow tell the Starcatcher didn't want to be involved in this. So she made sure that he was going to blush from this. She pushed her lips against his. He seemed shocked and pulled back quickly._

"_Why'd you do that?"_

"_I could tell you're shy so I thought I'd try and break that!" Moonracer giggled; Starcatcher had turned bright red too._

"_Your turn now Firestar. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_You do know that was my first kiss right? So who would you want to share yours with?"_

"_Tough one. You're lucky; most of us would probably say Starcatcher. Not me. I would probably want to kiss Ratchet."_

"_What is going on here?" The eight sitting around looked up to see Valium looming over them._

"_We were talking about the future sir." Valium and the others heard a cheeping sound._

"_You're lying. What were you really doing Skywarp?"_

"_We were playing Truth or Dare."_

"_Unfortunately we do not tolerate this in school during teaching hours. You will all join the rest of the students in the Unit tomorrow."_

End Flashback

"So that's why we're in the Unit."

"You're kind of in the Unit for the same reason as me and Dirge."

"Why's that?" Moonracer seemed confused.

"You remember one of the rules said No kissing."

"Yeah."

"That's why I'm in the Unit. I'm Blaze by the way." The first years could only see one other student and decided he might be interesting to talk to.

"Why are yuh in here?" Ironhide asked the other robot.

"Because the school makes up rules. I'm in here for gambling. And Vortex got away with it."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Swindle." All of the robots then heard the door moving.

"We'd better be quiet, there's a teacher coming."

"Swindle is right. They tell you off if you're speaking to everyone else in here." Dirge was the one to mention this. However Valium didn't open the door. Two third years did.

"Did Megsy get in trouble?" Astrotrain sniggered.

"The only reason that those three would be in here is for being too pretty." Blitzwing pointed at the girls.

"If they're in first year then they won't mind having a boyfriend."

"Especially since they are rule breakers already." Chromia could sense where this conversation was going.

"Have you two ever been kissed?" They seemed shocked when the blue femme spoke.

"No." Blitzwing didn't seem to like the fact.

"I think you would like to be the first." Astrotrain and Blitzwing had unwilling just played right into Chromia's hands. She knew how to get them, play it dumb.

"You'd be right. Now which of you two darlings should I kiss first?" The others were trying not to snigger; they knew she was over doing it.

"Darlings?"

"Yes, I call all mechs that I find cute darlings."

"I just had an idea."

"What is it Astrotrain?"

"She seems to be crazy about us! I think that we should both kiss her at the same time."

"How?"

"You kiss one of her cheeks, I kiss the other."

"Are you two done whispering or do I have to drag ya?" Chromia was acting impatient which only made them more confused. Both of them walked over to Chromia. When both of them put their arms on her, she knew what to do. Both of them squealed when Chromia kicked them between their legs.

"Got you! I completely played the two of you!"

"Hey! That hurt!"

"We'll get you for this!" Blitzwing waddled out of the door first but it didn't take long for Astrotrain to follow.

"And that is why none of you mechs cross me! Ok?"

"Sure thing Chromia." Skywarp sounded flustered.

"Yeah! I'm not gonna argue with ya." Ironhide seemed less scared than the others.

"Something tells me this year is going to be interesting."

"I think I agree Blaze." Dirge and Blaze didn't seem to mind being in the Unit.

However it seemed that the day in the Unit was going to drag on…

**AN: Most of the pairings in this are going to be non-canon. Sorry if you don't like that sort of thing. You might have guessed who Starcatcher is based on who his partner is, but only if you have read Kanto Transformed. As another point Blaze is an OC (an orange Seeker) as are Sky (sky blue Seeker), Violet (light purple Seeker) and Aquabolt (royal blue form similar to Jazz but female). Blaze is based on me, Sky and Violet are based on my best friends and Aquabolt is based on my little sister (even though the character is in third year). Just thought I'd point that out before I mentioned them.**


	3. Chapter 3 What's in a Name?

**AN: You'll find out in this chapter who Skybolt and Starcatcher are, if you hadn't guessed already… Also if the text is in **_**italics **_**then the character is thinking to themselves.**

"Hey you guys! Hurry up we don't want to be late for science class!"

"Stop fretting Starcatcher we won't be late we have three minutes yet."

"You're way too laid back sometimes Skywarp." Skybolt began to shift him towards the science labs.

"I suppose they are too eager for science…" Ratchet sounded bored and the lesson hadn't even started yet.

"Well, the sooner we get in there…"

"The sooner we'll be out again right Ironhide?"

"Sure thing Optimus." This only left a few people still to head to the science labs.

"There are still a few of you to arrive." Valium droned on.

A few minutes later…

"You are late. You will catch up with five minutes detention at lunch."

"We got lost."

"I struggle to believe that Rumble and Frenzy. Get to your seats before I have to keep the class back at lunch for five minutes." Rumble and Frenzy didn't like the idea of the class hating them so they quickly went and sat down.

"Today we are going to do an experiment." The class groaned; Valium's experiments were always dull and never worked as he planned.

"We are going to derive the equation for resistance by using a resistor with an ammeter and voltmeter." Valium wondered why someone had their hand up already.

"What is your question Elita?"

"Isn't the equation for resistance V=IR where V is the voltage, I is the current and R is the resistance?"

"How do you know that already?" The class sniggered. "Since you knew that without doing the experiment I'll give five points to the group you are in. Which group is that?"

"Cobalt." Elita seemed to wonder if these teachers had any memory at all.

"Five points to Cobalt then." Valium seemed pleased.

"If we knew the equation after the experiment we would be lucky." Megatron was trying to get away with whispering. However Soundwave and Shockwave giggling didn't help.

"Be quiet! Now the apparatus is at the side, so get on with the experiment. Don't forget to take measurements for different voltages so that you can draw a graph." More groans. The class however quickly got on with the experiment. They seemed to think that if they got on with the experiment they might get out early. The group also decided to work in small groups so they could let one of them do the table and the others could just copy the table later.

"Why do these things always take ages to set up?" Jazz whined.

"Don't blow up the resistor Wheeljack!" The class sniggered.

"I haven't blown anything up since first school."

"But you did make a real mess when you did!" Skywarp still thought that was funny.

"Hey Frenzy, do you think that Seekers conduct electricity?"

"I should think so but why don't we test the theory…" Rumble spotted the wires from the capacitor experiment.

"Which one should we attach them to?"

"One wire is black; the other is red, so we attach them to Skybolt."

"I think one of those older Seekers said something about their wings being really sensitive. So we'll attach one wire to one wing, the other to the other."

"Which of us going to distract him?"

"You are, Rumble."

"How?"

"Use your imagination." Frenzy wandered off to get the wires.

"Hey, Skybolt."

"What is it Rumble?"

"Me and Frenzy are kinda stuck. Could you help us connect the voltmeter up?"

"Alright then." Skybolt knew those two liked pranks and thought it was a bad idea to go off with them. However while Skybolt was busy connecting the voltmeter up to the resistor, Frenzy was busy connecting the wires linked up to their power pack up to Skybolt's wings. It seemed that they had thought ahead; they had turned the power pack's voltage up to full. Frenzy checked that it was plugged in and then pushed the switch on it. A jolt shot through Skybolt.

"YEEEOWWW!" Skybolt managed to shake the wires off after a few seconds but it still hurt. Rumble and Frenzy couldn't help giggling.

"How did that happen?" Valium looked around and saw that Rumble and Frenzy found this amusing.

"What did you do?" Rumble, Frenzy and Valium then pondered what a small blue light was that suddenly flashed. Skybolt shuddered; realising it must have been caused from being hooked up to the electricity. Those three couldn't help looking at Skybolt. Another blue spark of electricity shot out of Skybolt's body.

"That's a cool trick Skybolt. Where did you learn to crack thunder like that?" Frenzy seemed more amused than his twin.

"Hey! That sounds like a cool name! Do you like the idea of having a nickname Skybolt?"

"Since you are going to call me this anyway… fine."

"What are you complaining about? Thundercracker is a cool name!"

"I'd still like to know why this happened."

"They hooked me up to that power pack and it gave me an electric shock!"

"Rumble and Frenzy will find themselves on break time detention since they misused the apparatus." Valium sounded slightly less annoyed than earlier.

"At least we aren't in the Unit again." Frenzy whispered.

"Yeah but that trick Chromia played cheered me up." Rumble whispered back.

"Have all of you managed to get results?" Valium now sounded impatient.

"Yes sir." Most of the students answered and the ones that didn't have any didn't answer; they'd copy results from someone else later.

"Right you can all draw the graph for these results now." The class groaned; they were also learning about graphs in maths and they were sick of them.

"Can we borrow someone's results?" Frenzy asked the others in the class.

"You can copy mine. Just make sure Valium doesn't see." Soundwave offered, the others leant away from Skybolt; he was still releasing energy every thirty or so seconds.

Half an hour later…

"Right, it is break time now. Rumble, Frenzy you have to stay here, you lost the right to have break when you decided to misuse the equipment." The other students walked out the door much to the annoyance of Rumble and Frenzy.

"Now we can go thank Blaze and the others in second year for telling me about resistance." Elita seemed in a good mood for once.

"Why did you have to answer? We could have really annoyed Valium if me or Firestar answered." Moonracer was the one to speak.

"Is this because Starcatcher turned out to be the question answerer on the first day?"

"I'd imagine so Firestar. Also, why were you guys in the Unit yesterday?" Arcee couldn't work it out; they didn't get into trouble very often.

"We were playing truth or dare."

"And I got the most horrible forfeit. I'm surprised that they haven't been bragging about it…"

"Who?" Arcee and Elita were still confused.

"Moonracer got asked an impossible to answer question that if it got asked to anyone in the year they wouldn't have answered it. Then Ironhide gave her a rude forfeit."

"Which I took full advantage of." Moonracer seemed more proud of what happened than the boys in question.

"How? Everything you say Moonracer leads us to more questions…"

"Alright but you'll all be jealous… The forfeit I got meant I had to kiss all the Seekers in our year."

"NO WAY! Those guys are only the ones that most of us want for ourselves."

"I told you you'd be jealous Elita."

"This is not going to get us anymore help in our subjects."

"Chromia's right, come on! We need to go get more help in our subjects!" Arcee ran on ahead which forced the others to run after her.

A few minutes later…

"Hi guys, did you surprise Valium?"

"Valium almost had a heart attack when he saw that I knew the answer, Violet!" Elita sounded overly happy.

"I suppose that you girls are lucky."

"What's wrong Blaze?"

"Nothing Arcee, you girls don't have to worry about boys, you don't have a Seeker build."

"What's wrong with that kind of build?"

"We are more sensitive to touch than other builds."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Chromia sounded too interested.

"Do you know how many boys we had trying to tickle us after being told that?" Sky sounded annoyed; she got the most bother from the others.

"I have an idea! Come on girls!" Chromia ran off looking for someone. The Seekers pondered why they ran off so fast.

"I had a black Seeker come ask me out the other day."

"For Ramjet's sake I hope you said no."

"What would you expect me to say Blaze?"

"You'd have probably said no then mentioned it to Ramjet."

"Of course I did; that Seeker is in my group! Ramjet has been bothering him about it."

"Poor guy. I think I know what those femmes are up to now!" Violet whispered what she thought the plan was and the others seemed shocked.

"I hope that he knows some good hiding places!" Sky seemed amused.

"Because if he doesn't then he is going to end up laughing his guts out!" Blaze sniggered.

"What's up Starcatcher?" Starcatcher was suddenly nervous; all the girls seemed to be interested in him.

"Moonracer… Do you like me?" Moonracer looked slightly shocked.

"You do know that I kissed you because I had to."

"But you kissed me properly. You didn't do that with Skywarp and I'd imagine that you didn't do that with Skybolt." Moonracer didn't know how to answer that and instead turned red.

"Starcatcher… I think all the girls in our year like you." All of them looked flustered. Starcatcher also realised that the girls were backing him into a corner.

"What do you guys want?" Starcatcher realised he couldn't back up anymore. Moonracer was the one who answered; she knew something the others didn't.

"We want you." After she spoke that the other girls grabbed hold of Starcatcher so that he couldn't run.

"Please. Let me go! I haven't done anything to any of you."

"We heard from a friend in second year that Seekers are more sensitive to touch than other builds. That true?" Starcatcher had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"And let me guess, you want to know if the hype is true?"

"You're dodging the main answer I want. Are you ticklish?"

"I'm not telling. Femmes exploit those kinds of weaknesses!"

"Fine if you won't tell me then I'll just have to try it to find out." Starcatcher had hoped she wouldn't say that. Moonracer tickled his sides. The femmes seemed surprised when he let out higher pitched shrieks in response.

"He screams louder than we do!" Arcee seemed amused.

"Why are you screaming so much?" Chromia also seemed confused as to why a mech had a high pitched scream than the femmes did.

"…Please…Stop…Tickling…Me…" Starcatcher somehow managed to speak in spite of shrieking so much.

"Why Screamer, your sides hurting yet?" Moonracer was enjoying this too much.

"That nickname is going to stick." Firestar sounded smug.

"You sure that your parents didn't call you Starscream?"

"I think that nickname is better Elita! We might just have to take to calling you that." Moonracer had finally stopped tickling Starcatcher.

"Chromia, if you guys let me go, I'll give Elita a shock." Starcatcher whispered; he didn't want Elita to hear.

"It depends how Starscream."

"I'll kiss her!"

"When did you suddenly get brave? Girls let him go!"

"Why Chromia?" Elita asked.

"Because, don't you think we've tortured him enough?"

"Alright then." All the girls who had hold of him let him go. Starcatcher appeared to be a mech of his word. He shuffled over next to Elita and pushed his lips against hers. _No way! He likes me?_ Elita couldn't believe it. _He chose me over the others. I hope they don't get too mad…_ Elita seemed slightly confused when he pulled back a little. It then occurred to her that she had turned red.

"Hey, Elita… Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Starcatcher however still seemed nervous about asking that. _I must be dreaming… No way is this real..._

"What if the teachers find out?"

"What of it?" _I'm definitely dreaming. No way would he be rebellious. Well if this is a dream…_

"Alright. Since I'm going to be cruelly woken up in a minute I'll say yes." Elita then surprised Starcatcher by snuggling into him.

"I hope you two don't mind spending tomorrow in the Unit." Valium had a habit of appearing when he wasn't wanted.

"Also I'll have to take five points from each of the groups that you're in. Which groups are they?"

"Cobalt."

"Nickel."

"Five points from Cobalt and Nickel, I'm surprised at you Starcatcher for breaking the rules." Valium then walked off to find someone else to take points from or put in the Unit.

"Did that prove you're awake Elita? If this was a dream, wouldn't you two have not been caught?" Chromia was right but Elita still couldn't quite believe it. _I got one of the Seekers to be my boyfriend! Still waiting for this to all be a dream…_

**AN: Could you have guessed? I'm sure I could have. I'm talking about the pairing here. I'm sure most of you would have worked out the Skybolt/Starcatcher thing… Also the only people that will still call them Skybolt and Starcatcher are the teachers…**


	4. Chapter 4 Prankathon

**AN: Any of you who have read Kanto Transformed will remember Shockwave mentioning that stunt back on Cybertron. Well what that stunt is and why he doesn't like Skywarp much is in this chapter!**

"Why do the teachers always seem to set us lots and lots of work?" Skywarp sounded like he had more work than the others but they all had the same; he'd just left it until the last minute.

"Because if they didn't then they wouldn't be teachers." Sideswipe seemed slightly happier.

"Do you guys want to break the boredom that we all seem to be suffering?" Rumble sounded sick of doing work.

"How we gonna do that?" Frenzy seemed confused.

"I think we should prank everybody in the year!" Rumble seemed too confident about the idea.

"Not Elita, Firestar or Chromia. We want to be able to get girlfriends and they are the prettiest…"

"Sunstreaker quit dreaming, they're all gaga about Starscream." They had heard he had been called that, but they had no clue why.

"We still shouldn't get them… But we will have to get the rest of the year!" Frenzy seemed to like this idea more now.

"How are we gonna prank Starscream; you can't fool him into a prank."

"We'll work something out, Skywarp. But for now let's get the others, that's three each." The others now seemed to agree with Rumble; that was doable.

"Let's do this thing!" Sideswipe shouted and then the others went off to find some stuff to help with the pranks.

"I told you two that those two are definitely in their rooms. Why don't you believe me?" Rumble didn't understand why they were so sceptical.

"You're a prankster. You don't trust or believe them." Sideswipe had had a few tricks played on him and most of them were caused by him being gullible.

"Did you remember the string Sunstreaker? This trick ain't going to be any good without it."

"Of course I did. Are you sure both of the doors open inwards?"

"Yeah. Well that's what Rumble said."

"Would I lie? Wait on second thoughts, don't answer that!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tied one end of the string to one of the door handles and the other end got tied to the door across from it.

"Now how to get them to come to the door…"

"We could do the obvious thing and just try knocking on the door and they'd come answer it, just in case it was Valium. Use your processor Sideswipe." Sunstreaker went to knock on one door, and Sideswipe couldn't think of any better ideas so he went off towards the other.

"Ready?"

"On the count of three." Sideswipe suggested.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Sideswipe waited until after speaking to knock on the door. His twin did the same.

"What is it?"

"Thundercracker, I think Valium wanted to speak with you." Thundercracker seemed confused; he'd not been in trouble. Meanwhile across the hall Sideswipe was having a similar conversation with Soundwave. Both of them thought the same thing. _I'd better go and see what the problem is._ This was the whole point of the trick though. Both of them decided this at about the same time so neither of them would be able to open the door without a struggle. The Twins outside the doors could hear movement. A few seconds later the rope went taught; the sign they had been waiting for.

"We'd better not be here when they find out this was a trick."

"Come on bro, let's go hide." Sideswipe began to move away to find somewhere nearby to hide; if you're going to prank someone, you need to see their reaction.

"Whoever is pulling on the other side of this door better give up right now. That's so immature." Thundercracker seemed more annoyed than Soundwave. The twins seemed amused by the fact that neither of them could work out why the door wouldn't open. Something had to give. The something was going to be the door handles, both came off on the sides where the two robots were feverishly pulling to try and get the doors to open. This left both robots sitting on their backsides about a metre back from the door.

"Uh oh." Thundercracker then saw what had happened and realised he was going to be in so much trouble. Soundwave had a similar thought. Thundercracker then realised he could open the door. He thought that Rumble would be on the other side of it and be sniggering about the trouble he'd caused. _Whoever has done this is going to be… huh?_ Thundercracker saw that there was only a bit of string connected to the other handle which was on the floor outside the doors. Attached to the other end of the string was another handle. It belonged in the other door. Soundwave then opened the door and worked out what had happened.

"Someone tied that string to the door handles so we would end up having a tug of war."

"It had to have been Rumble; he's the only one who would do that, I don't think Skywarp would…"

"We'd better get out here before they spot us." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed satisfied and walked out the dorm room door.

Meanwhile…

_I hope this is actually Wheeljack's room. I don't want to get Frenzy…_ Rumble had somehow managed to carry something around school without being noticed. How he didn't know. He placed the bag in the middle of Wheeljack's room and then pushed something on the side of one of the black orbs in the bag. _I've got five minutes to get clear of the room so I don't end up covered in this…_ Rumble then walked off to find somewhere to hide.

Two minutes later…

_Why did they just mention this to us now? I could have had this homework done…_ Wheeljack seemed annoyed with Ratchet; he'd forgotten to mention the science homework for Valium, due in two days' time. Wheeljack wasn't going to be doing much work however. Just after he'd gotten settled, the devices in the bag exploded, filling the room with black smoke.

"Who put smoke bombs in here?" Wheeljack sounded annoyed.

"Whoever it was needs to find a new trick. These are getting old!" Rumble couldn't help sniggering. That smoke also was going to cause more trouble, smoke rises and it was floating up towards…

CHEEP! CHEEP! CHEEP! CHEEP! Everyone heard the smoke alarms and came to see what the problem was. They somehow found it funny where the smoke was coming from.

"What did you blow up this time?" Shockwave seemed amused. Wheeljack wandered out to see the others, he wasn't impressed.

"Which of you put smoke bombs in my room?" The others were trying not to snigger; he was also covered in sooty black marks from the smoke.

"We don't know, but if I'd done it I wouldn't be sticking around." One of the green and purple mechs in second year answered, Wheeljack thought that one was called Hook, but he did get some of them mixed up.

"I'm going to find out who done this and then they're going to get it." Wheeljack then noticed that the smoke bombs had run out of smoke to put out so he then put the bag with them in, in a bin.

Rumble then chose to sneak quietly out the door. _Wheeljack ain't gonna find out it was me. My bro will make sure of that!_

A little while later…

_Why did Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have to do the door trick? Now everyone doesn't trust people knocking on the door._ Skywarp was complaining. His trick needed a door but he wasn't going to be able to do it unless the person wasn't in his room. He knew his target had friends in the other group and he was probably trying to do Valium's homework in Ratchet's room; Wheeljack's was covered in soot. Skywarp checked that the bucket wasn't going to accidently be knocked down and then a thought occurred to him. Due to the way that these doors opened, he couldn't get out without dislodging the bucket, and that would cause problems. He found somewhere to hide and then hoped that his target wouldn't take too long.

Ten minutes later…

_Why did he have to take so long? I'm bored!_ Then Skywarp heard voices and one sounded like his target. That voice was getting louder. Then he heard the door start to move and the bucket twitched a little. Skywarp grinned; this was going to be good. The door then moved back and the bucket fell from the door straight onto the head of the target. He heard a squeak shortly afterwards then remembered that puke green paint didn't exactly look cool. Also they had used that paint in art recently and the people who had tried to finger paint complained that it felt really slimy. His target then removed the bucket and Skywarp had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't end up giggling, most of it was still running down the target and he looked funny. He then heard another voice that sounded like Ironhide.

"What happened to you Optimus?"

"Some mature person put this…" Optimus pointed to the bucket with a small amount of paint let in it "Above my door and now I'm covered in puke green paint!"

"I'll go with yuh to get it cleaned off, come on."

"I can't! Everyone will see! It'll be mortifying!"

"Stop worrying. Everyone is busy doing Valium's homework." Ironhide was hoping he was right. His friend seemed to believe him. Optimus began to quietly move towards the dorm door, as if that would make it any less obvious. Skywarp had however thought ahead and most of the robots in second and third year had come to see what he was telling them about. It didn't seem like Optimus was going to be allowed to forget this, at least not for a while.

Meanwhile…

_I'm glad that the bucket was kept in my locker. I don't know my bro's code but I do know Jazz's and he is going to be really annoyed when he realises that!_ Frenzy still had the bucket from their last prank and he was glad this one was smaller than the one Skywarp had; Jazz put way too much stuff in his locker. _Good, Jazz is going to get a shock!_

Jazz didn't suspect anything he did however seem to realise that his locker seemed fuller than it should have been. Jazz twisted the numbers around to the code. _No one would think that I would use the basic code on any lock… 0000._ When the door opened, the bucket fell forward and covered Jazz in slime. He shrieked and then ran off looking for somewhere to hide; Optimus had been caught covered in a similar substance and he wasn't going to be laughed at by the older years.

_He screams like a femme! I wonder if Starscream got named that for a similar reason…_

Later on…

"You lot should all be thinking about going to sleep now." Flameburst got the feeling that most of them were going to ignore his advice. _When they are tired in the morning they can't blame me…_

"Now seems like a good time to set this prank up."

"Too right bro. Everyone else will be going to sleep." Sunstreaker seemed amused. _He is going to be so annoyed when he realises!_ Sunstreaker wondered why Sideswipe wasn't moving yet.

"Come on! We don't have forever!" Sunstreaker had to go to Iron dorm and Sideswipe had agreed to help Rumble with one of his tricks.

Iron dorm…

"Your bro must be helping me."

"I've got a couple of other things to do…" Sunstreaker walked past Rumble who seemed annoyed at being made to wait. _I'm glad I though ahead to hide that stuff in Bumblebee's room. I don't think I could have run here carrying it!_ Sunstreaker was going to set this trick up first. Luckily it seemed that his first target was sleeping. _He is going to hate me if he finds out I did this!_ Sunstreaker collected the barrel from the place that he had hidden it and then poured the substance in it over his target. _I only hope he'll see the funny side too… My other target definitely won't! Now where to hide this barrel…_ Sunstreaker seemed to decide that the best place to hide the barrel was where it was in the first place. He then wandered off to find his second target's room.

"Who else were you supposed to get Sunstreaker?" Sunstreaker thought Rumble would help him find the room faster so he asked him.

"Which one of these rooms belongs to Megatron?" Rumble pointed at one of the doors and Sunstreaker then pondered why he thought he heard voices coming from inside. Luckily it turned out he was hearing things. _I just hope he doesn't wake up while I'm doing this…_ Sunstreaker had to attach a collar like device around Megatron's neck. It's what the device would do that was going to annoy him. Sunstreaker was lucky, he didn't wake up Megatron but that collar was easy to notice. _I wonder if my brother has bothered to come down here yet…_ Sunstreaker seemed amused when he wandered back outside.

"Couldn't think of a less discrete way to get caught?"

"Ha. Ha. You try carrying a femme without dropping her. This was the easiest way."

"You sure you didn't do that because you won't get a femme yourself so you'll carry sleeping ones."

"You two shut up! Anyway Ravage is going to have a nasty surprise when he wakes up tomorrow morning."

"Why is that?"

"He's in our group, you'll find out then. I'm going back in case Kup wakes up." Sideswipe walked out the door closely followed by Sunstreaker who had also realised that there was now no reason for him to hang around. This left Rumble to try and carry Moonracer to someone's room; he had a rather cruel trick planned for her…

Meanwhile…

_The other guys had the better idea. I could have waited in my room; this hiding place isn't exactly comfortable…_ Skywarp had decided that it would be easier to hide inside the room than trying to sneak in later on._ Shockwave is going to hate me for this…_ Shockwave had confided in Skywarp about who he had a crush on; and he should have probably known better! _Now I'll just have to get him to tell the world! _Skywarp had also thought to bring a tin of paint stripper with him. _This will only draw more attention to it. I'd better get to work…_

A few minutes later…

_There! Now I'll just have to get out of here before someone catches me…_

"Sk-Sk-Skywarp…" He jumped when he heard Shockwave speak. He then realised why.

_Shockwave talks in his sleep! I didn't think we could do that! I wonder if anyone else does…_ Skywarp now had a new idea but he decided it would be a bad idea to hang around any longer so he quickly shuffled out the door.

Cobalt dorm…

_I hope he doesn't wake up… He is known to get mad very quickly over nothing… I don't want to be shouted at!_ Frenzy seemed worried and he had good right to be; he decided to cover the most mechly of all of them in pink glitter glue. _Now that's done I can finally get some sleep. I wonder where Skywarp is; he was supposed to be setting up a prank too…_

The next morning, Nickel dorm…

"Could you sleep much last night?"

"Not really Sunstreaker, too busy hoping that our pranks don't backfire." These two Twins wandered off to Ravage's door, to see if he'd discovered the prank that Sideswipe set up…

"Yuck! What is that?" Ravage pulled his hand back from the door; it was covered in stuff that felt sticky. _How am I going to open this door if I can't pull the handle? Toughen up Ravage! It's not like the door is going to eat you…_ Ravage put his hand back on the handle and then ended up pulling back and crying out again. He then pondered why he heard laughing coming from the other side of the door.

"If you think it's so funny, you come and open the door. Someone's covered this side of the handle with something sticky and horrible.

"It's honey Ravage, it's supposed to be sticky." Ravage heard Sideswipe answer with what it was then shouted angrily.

"I should have known you'd have something to do with this! I'll get you for it you know!"

Meanwhile, in Cobalt dorm…

_I wonder if someone has pointed the 'tattoo' out to Shockwave yet…_ Skywarp hoped that he could point it out; it could be funnier that way then everyone would notice. Skywarp did notice something else and ended up giggling about it.

"What's so funny Skywarp?"

"You're supposed to be the toughest mech in our year and by the way I love the new paint job!" Skywarp then realised that the mech didn't know that he'd got a new paint job.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're coloured pink and it's sparkly."

"Anything you're not telling us Ironhide?" Frenzy commented. Ironhide hoped this was a bad dream or they were just winding him up. However a mirror on one of the walls told him they weren't.

"I hope this is a dream…"

"If it was then you'd also have a tiara on." Frenzy seemed more amused by that image.

"When I find out which one of you two did this…" Ironhide stormed past them and head off towards the showers quickly; hoping that the third years wouldn't be up yet; he'd never hear the end of it if they were.

Iron dorm…

EEEEEEEEEE! Everyone pondered what the screaming was.

_Moonracer must have woken up and realised what happened…_ Rumble seemed amused.

Almost everyone came to see what the fuss was.

"Are we interrupting something?" Bluestreak asked. He was one of the third years.

"Whichever of you guys did this better tell us where the keys are so we can get out of this!" Ratchet sounded annoyed.

"I'm gonna tell Firestar you're after her mech!" Arcee seemed to be enjoying this too much.

"What do you mean by that..?" Ratchet didn't like the sound of that.

"Just give us the keys whoever did this…"

"You didn't seem bothered about kissing Seekers Moonracer."

"You be quiet Blaze! You're not helping."

"I did have the keys…" Rumble then realised they were going to get him back for this. "But then I gave them to my brother. You'll have to go ask him where they are!"

"Can you go for me Wheeljack?"

"Alright Ratchet but you'll owe me…"

"Fine." Ratchet didn't seem to like the idea but it was better than this.

"Someone totally should snap that!"

"What do you think that I did Blaster? This is great stuff for blackmail…" Astrotrain already seemed to be formulating a plan. If someone had wandered in and saw that they would have thought the two of them were cuddling until you noticed that the pair of them had their hands handcuffed together behind the others back. There didn't seem to be any interest in the room now so those that could got up to see what else had been happening.

"Hey Shockwave…"

"What is it Arcee?"

"She likes you too."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't realise that you had got a tattoo on your arm."

"What does it say?" Shockwave sounded worried.

"It's heart shape with Chromia written inside." Shockwave turned red. _How did they know? The only person I've told about my crush is…_

"SKYWARP!" Shockwave stormed off looking for Skywarp. Everyone that heard that however came to ask what he was mad about.

"Skywarp wrote the name of Shockwave's crush on his arm using paint stripper."

"And?" Most of the older years vaguely remembered a femme shouting out she had a crush on Shockwave, but they didn't know what she was called.

"If you think I'm going to tell you you've got another thing coming!" Arcee decided to go and see where Bumblebee was; he seemed to be avoiding people this morning. As did another mech but no one was sure why.

"Hey what's the matter?" Arcee couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Someone's put sticky stuff all over me! It doesn't feel very nice either! It makes it tricky to move!" Only the first years came in to see what the problem was. Rumble began sniggering and the others wondered why.

"Bumblebee is covered in honey!" Everyone then saw what the joke was however only one person didn't see the funny side.

"You're going to pay for this Rumble!"

"Hey I didn't do it! I saw Sunstreaker come in here yesterday with a barrel of the stuff."

"Then I'll make sure he gets repainted in that puke green paint that Optimus got covered in yesterday." Bumblebee wandered off to get cleaned up. The other first years decided to go and bother the mech who hadn't come to join them yet.

"Hey Megatron! You gonna come out?" Jazz asked.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Megatron then heard giggling coming from outside. He covered his mouth; his voice was high pitched and squeaky, like if you inhale helium.

"If you come out we might be able to help you." Rumble knew that would probably make him move. _He must have that collar on Sunstreaker brought with him. That's what it does!_ The door reluctantly opened because the robot behind it was not sure whether or not seeking help was a good thing.

"You guys better help me. I don't want my voice stuck like this!" The others still thought the voice sounded funny though.

"The only thing that's different is that funny collar. It must be tweaking your voice." Jazz seemed to be the only one to notice the collar.

"So if I remove this…" Megatron paused to remove the collar "My voice should go back to normal." He realised after speaking that it clearly was the collar.

"Someone should hang onto this! It could be fun making people's voices all squeaky." Arcee seemed to think it was a good idea.

"I'll keep it in my locker then. If it's in my room, I'll get in trouble." Megatron wandered off towards the lockers.

Break time…

_I'm not sure Skyfire is as gullible as everyone claims…_

"Hey Skyfire!"

"What is it Sideswipe?"

"I think I found something cool over here! Come have a look."

"Where is your brother?" Skyfire was suspicious.

"He's busy and you're the only other person around…"

"Alright fine. Let's go." Skyfire reluctantly followed Sideswipe. The pair of them ended up walking towards the trees. Sideswipe spotted the rope noose on the ground and carefully stepped over it. Skyfire however pondered why Sideswipe had stopped. He had placed one of his feet inside the noose.

"Why did you stop Sideswipe?" Skyfire seemed confused when Sideswipe didn't answer. He then felt a tugging on his leg and he ended up being strung upside down from the tree.

"HEY! LET ME DOWN NOW!"

"Temper, Skyfire." Sideswipe sniggered; Seekers did look funny upside down. Skyfire then spotted Sunstreaker and Rumble hiding in the bushes with the rope in their hands. They then motioned tying it around the tree.

"NO!" Skyfire knew that he would be stuck there for a while. Rumble and Sunstreaker however tied it round the tree.

"Don't worry Skyfire, we'll tell your pal Starscream you're stuck up a tree." Rumble sounded amused.

"And we'll see what he makes of that!" Skyfire failed to see the funny side. Sideswipe seemed pleased with himself though.

Nickel dorm…

_I wonder if Prowl will come back here… I hope not. How come Rumble gets to have all the fun? _Frenzy seemed annoyed but then proceeded to hiding Prowl's stuff in other people's rooms. He decided to frame the other Twins; they were going to get into enough trouble anyway. Frenzy then seemed scared; he heard Prowl's voice! He went and hid in one of the empty rooms. It didn't take Prowl long to realise what had happened.

"Come on you guys! It's not funny to hide my things!" Prowl spotted a note telling him that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had hidden it in their rooms. Prowl first went into Sideswipe's then Sunstreaker's. It didn't take long to find the things but he'd still got worried, which amused Frenzy hiding in someones room; he wasn't sure whose.

Meanwhile, outside…

_I hope the teachers don't see me up here. But this is the best place to hide for dropping water balloons on people's heads!_ Skywarp had hidden on top of one of the exit ways and was waiting for his target. _I hope she falls for this… Here she is._

"Hey Arcee!" Arcee couldn't help wondering where the voice came from.

"What is it?" Skywarp now seemed nervous. _I hope no one else hears this._

"I love you!" Arcee seemed shocked and then began to wonder who it was. Skywarp had hoped she'd do that; it made her an easier target. _Bombs away!_ Arcee screamed when she felt about a dozen water balloons land on her. She then got annoyed when she heard someone laughing at her.

"That was a cruel trick! I hope you get caught up there!" Arcee ran off annoyed. Skywarp then climbed down. _Only a femme would fall for that!_

Lunch break…

"That was great!" Rumble still couldn't believe some of the tricks they'd got away with.

"It sure was but now we've got to get the toughest one in our year to fool…" Frenzy seemed most nervous about this.

"Starscream!" They all said at the same time.

"I've got an idea."

"Do share, Sideswipe."

"Here's what we're going to do." Sideswipe whispered the idea to the others. Starscream wasn't going to know what hit him.

**AN: Cliff-hanger! I would have put the prank for Starscream in this chapter but I thought this chapter was really long as it was. Also Ravage is similar to Rumble and Frenzy but he has more features like his actual form in the cartoon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Payback Time and Blushes

**AN: You'll understand the second part of this title when you read later on. It's part of another trick that apparently happens in school but I've never seen it…**

The next day, lunch time…

"We have to sneak in to the science lab now."

"Why Rumble?" Frenzy seemed confused.

"Because Valium will have put the stuff out for next lesson."

"I hate having double science with Valium." The others seemed to agree with Skywarp.

"I agree with you they could have given us a break and put another lesson in between the two lessons." Sideswipe actually had a point.

"Guys, need to set this up. Only ten minutes until the lesson starts."

"Quit worrying Sunstreaker. Let's go in before someone comes back." Sideswipe walked towards the door. Four of the pranksters walked through the door but Skywarp went into the cupboard. He'd been charged with finding the chemical for their prank and a colourer so that it looked like the other chemical that was already on the desk. _Why'd they have to pick me for this? Oh wait I asked Starscream about chemicals so I know which ones will react badly._ Skywarp could then spot the chemical that would cause the desired effect and he also found a recolourising liquid. He picked the chemicals up and then moved into the room.

"What took you so long?" Sideswipe sounded impatient.

"If you wanted me to grab a chemical that wouldn't have done what we suggested then I would have rushed." Skywarp seemed annoyed.

"We swap Starscream's chemical with this one, then use the recolouriser liquid to tweak the colour of the chemical so it matches the one on the desk." Rumble talked over the plan to make sure that it was correct.

"That doesn't seem hard." Frenzy sounded too confident.

"Which chemical will cause what we want to happen?" Now it seemed Sideswipe wasn't so sure.

"If we mix this one" Skywarp held out the one in his hand "With the red one on the desk it will cause the desired effect."

"Let's get this chemical mixed up before Valium gets back…" Sunstreaker looked worried; he didn't want to be in the Unit again for a while. Skywarp swapped the blue chemical on the desk with the clear one in his hand and then put the recolouriser in the chemical.

"If you hadn't have switched them Skywarp, I'd think that was the same chemical as you had in your hand." Rumble was easy to trick though.

"We'd better get outside the door; there's only a few minutes left of lunch." Frenzy began to walk towards the door and the others followed behind him. Just after they got outside the door, Valium appeared.

"Why are you here early? There isn't any point in you going back outside now though." Valium shifted them back towards the door. They seemed amused; they didn't get caught for once!

A few minutes later…

"Where have you guys been?" Rumble seemed amused sitting watching the others walking in the door.

"I didn't know that you had all developed an interest in science. You normally fall asleep, don't you Skywarp?"

"No Starscream, I don't." Skywarp pointed to the front where Valium was standing, that was to remain the student's secret; most of them used Valium's lessons to catch up on sleep!

"Right class, once the rest of you have sat down I will tell you what these chemicals are for." The rest of the class quickly sat down; they liked the chemistry part of science, they got do experiments and blow things up!

"If you mix together these two chemicals, the solution should go purple. Why is that?" Valium looked around the class for someone that wasn't paying attention.

"Ironhide." Ironhide looked confused.

"What is it sir?"

"What is the answer to my question?" Ironhide didn't like this question; he didn't understand art very well.

"Is it something to do with something in the chemicals?"

"No. Does anyone else want to try and answer?" Valium had a habit of picking ones who didn't know the answers so they'd look stupid but if they did know the answer, they were never picked. Valium seemed surprised at one of the hands up.

"Sunstreaker. I hope you're going to give a proper answer."

"Red and blue make purple when they mix together."

"It was as simple as that. Which group are you in?"

"Nickel." _All the kids that are good at science are never in my group._

"Five points." Valium seemed annoyed.

"Right you mix the red with the blue, not the other way around. I will know if you were paying attention because if you mix them together wrong, something else will happen." The class however had learned better than to ignore Valium. He took points of your group if you did it wrong. So all of the students poured the red chemical into the beaker with the blue one. Which is why one of them seemed surprised when it began to bubble vigorously. Valium spotted that and then looked worried. _That's not supposed to happen._

"What did you do?" Valium sounded really mad.

"I did what you told us to, I swear!"

"You shouldn't swear Starscream, it's naughty."

"You shut up! I bet you're behind this Sideswipe!"

"Not just me. And you might want to check on that reaction you caused." Starscream then looked back over at the chemicals which were now producing a lot of smoke. The reaction didn't do that for long though. BOOM! The other students couldn't help wondering why Starscream was the only one to mess up. When the smoke cleared they had to try very hard not to laugh. Five certain individuals didn't bother; they'd set him up. Where the chemical had landed on Starscream he'd turned pink.

"I would take points off your group, but I know that shouldn't have happened. You will however have to go and get washed later. We still have chemical equations to learn." The class seemed annoyed, that was fun but Valium always made them do something boring after they did chemical mixing.

Later on…

"Did you two hear what Valium said?" Starscream was still annoyed about the chemical incident.

"Why are you so bothered about it?"

"Valium said that shouldn't have happened. Even if I wasn't telling the truth. And he made me sit for the rest of the lesson covered in pink splatter marks."

"You did look pretty funny."

"Megatron, you are not helping! I know who did it. And I also think they are the ones behind all the other pranks the last few days too."

"Do share with us. I didn't like being puke green."

"And I didn't like having a squeaky voice."

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Rumble, Frenzy and Skywarp. Skywarp had to have been the one who put that chemical there. A certain clear chemical reacts badly with red and I'd been helping him with identifying different chemicals."

"So? What are we going to do about it?" Megatron didn't seem to be thinking very clearly.

"This means war!"

"You must mean a prank war right Starscream?" Optimus seemed to get the idea.

"Of course! And Skywarp is mine!"

"I think Sunstreaker got me. So I'll get that set of Twins."

"And I know who Rumble and Frenzy got and just how to get them back." Optimus actually sounded evil for once.

"Let's get our revenge!" Starscream headed off to try and find what he needed for his prank.

_I hope Valium isn't around…_ Starscream didn't like the idea of going through the science cupboard. Even though the teachers told them it was locked, it never was. Thankfully it seemed Valium was hovering elsewhere. _Now where are those two chemicals…_ Starscream found the two chemicals one was pink and the other one was clear but it was a different one to what was used in the prank on him. He mixed them together. Nothing seemed to happen but in reality the chemical wouldn't do anything unless someone was stupid enough to drink it._ Now to convince Skywarp it is a good idea to drink this…_

Cobalt dorm…

_Why do people bother knocking on the door?_

"Just come in. It's not like I'm doing anything important."

"Now Skywarp, you know that light can't go through opaque surfaces."

"What's that mean?"

"I can't see through closed doors."

"Why did you have to go all scientific on me Screamer?"

"Skywarp, DON'T CALL ME THAT! It's bad enough that everyone has taken to calling me Starscream."

"Didn't know it bothered you. Why'd you get called that anyways?" Starscream completely dodged the subject.

"Skywarp do you know what this does?" He showed the Skywarp the pink chemical.

"No."

"It makes you irresistible to femmes."

"Really?"

"Why do you think they've all been going after me?"

"Gimme!" Skywarp reached out eagerly when Starscream told him what the chemical did.

"Alright you can try this stuff but I'm not promising you anything…" Skywarp took the chemical and quickly swallowed it. _I knew he'd fall for it! Now we just have to wait until morning…_ Starscream saw that his work was done and then walked off. Skywarp seemed in a good mood but that wasn't going to last.

Nickel dorm…

_I hope these two don't wake up while I cover them in this…_ Megatron couldn't help but wondering why the Twins shared a room. He seemed convinced that the two of them might cuddle together for warmth. When Megatron saw the pair of them curled up next to each other he seemed convinced that was why! _I think that if I just paint it on randomly it will create a better effect than if I actually did this 'recolour' properly._ Megatron had also been through the science cupboard and found a sticky substance that made one of his fingers turn white where he'd tested the stuff. Luckily it washed off because it was going to be horrible enough without Sideswipe and Sunstreaker being stuck like that! After he'd finished he quietly shuffled out of the room in case he might wake them up.

The next morning…

Sideswipe couldn't help pondering what his brother found so funny.

"What are you laughing at? Have you looked in a mirror?" Sunstreaker stopped finding it so funny when he realised that he might be covered in splatter shaped marks too. These two were slightly vainer than the other mechs so they had a mirror in their room.

"WHAT? How did that happen?" Sunstreaker was covered in the marks too but they were a different colour to his brother's. Sideswipe also wandered over and said something similar when he discovered what he looked like. Sunstreaker was yellow and fuchsia and Sideswipe was red and puke green.

"We have got to get this cleaned off before anyone sees!" Sunstreaker and his Twin agreed on something for once.

"We can't be seen like this!" Sideswipe began to rush towards the door as if that would make it any less likely for someone to see them. However Megatron had planned this out. Everyone from all the dorms was outside the dorm room door, so everyone would see how funny they looked.

"Skywarp is going to be so annoyed he missed this!" Optimus had been told what to expect by his brother and his brother had shown him an image.

"There is one thing wrong with the sentence you just said Optimus."

"What's that Starscream?"

"The 'he' part."

"What did you do?" Optimus seemed puzzled.

"He decided that turning me pink was a good idea. If he likes pink so much he should be a femme was my thought. And I knew just which chemicals to use to make that a reality."

"NO WAY!" Megatron and Optimus both couldn't believe that. Just as that was spoken Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pushed the door open and then shrieked when they realised that everyone was there watching. They quickly rushed past the group. Megatron was the one who decided to shout out about it.

"I thought you two were a bit old for paint fights!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker then realised who must have got them and they seemed annoyed, that prank was better than all of their ones put together.

Before first lesson…

_I better see if that special chemical Starscream gave me worked…_

"Hey Arcee!" Arcee looked around and pondered who shouted her name.

"Are you new here? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Skywarp. Arcee don't you recognise me?"

"No way, he's a really annoying black Seeker and you're quite a pretty pink one. And you look like a femme to me." Skywarp actually screamed when she said that! _How did this happen? That chemical made me into a femme! I can't go and find Starscream to ask him…_

"I think you'll settle in well here. Anyway most of us femmes are, well were crazy about Starscream." Skywarp couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Why aren't you now and why were you crazy about him?"

"All of us thought he was really cute. But you can't have crushes on taken mechs." Skywarp seemed even more shocked when he heard that. _I wonder when Screamer was going to tell me he was planning on breaking the rule saying first years can't have girlfriends. Suppose I should find out who…_

"Who's the lucky femme?"

"Elita is. Those two ended up in the Unit on their own shortly afterwards." Arcee seemed surprised when the femme form faded and she then saw who she was talking to.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't hear the end of this! I need get him back! That was cruel."

"You were the one who pranked him yesterday. And he is clearly a better prankster than you. Your best trick is to fool femmes into thinking they've got a boy crazy about them and dropping water balloons on them. And then you wonder why you don't have girls chasing you!" Arcee stormed off. She was glad that she'd taken shots of what the femme Skywarp had looked like to show the others.

Break time…

"I hope all of you are ready for this." The group leader clearly sounded nervous but still seemed to want to go ahead with the plan.

"I had this trick played on me; I'll help you get these two." This helper sounded annoyed but glad that no one was there to see it.

"This will be good!" One of the helpers sounded too eager.

"Hey you two!"

"What is it Optimus?" Frenzy answered.

"I found something cool over here! Come on!" Rumble hadn't heard what Sideswipe had said so he followed along with his twin. Rumble began to get a little suspicious when they were heading towards the trees. Optimus stopped part way through and then Rumble became really suspicious.

"Are you sure it's this way?"

"Of course Rumble." Before they could react they felt their ankle being dragged up so they were suspended from the tree. _This is exactly what happened to Skyfire._ Rumble couldn't believe it when he saw Skyfire with the ropes in his hands. It was the reverse of the last time. Skyfire mimed putting the rope around the tree. Frenzy shook his head but Rumble didn't. Skyfire then tied the rope around the tree and gave Optimus a thumbs up. That confused Rumble. _I don't think that's it…_

"LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Frenzy sounded really annoyed but Rumble somehow managed to remain calm.

"NOW!" Optimus shouted and then moved out of the way. Six water bombs then flew at the two robots hanging from the tree.

"NO FAIR!" This time Rumble cried out; he actually didn't see that coming. Another six water bombs flew at them, only these weren't full of water, they were full of slime.

"STOP IT!" Both of them now seemed to be pleading.

"Not yet. I've still got one more surprise!" Another six bombs flew after Optimus answered them. These ones had pink glitter glue in them. It was at that point that Rumble and Frenzy noticed who was throwing them. All the robots that they had pranked had shown up to get revenge.

"I think revenge is best served cold." Moonracer sounded most pleased that they covered in pink glitter.

"And slimy!" Ironhide then pointed to a bunch of small buckets. Rumble and Frenzy weren't going to get off even that lightly.

"Those buckets are bound to be full of slime!" Frenzy didn't want to have that poured over him.

"That stuff always clings in places you don't want it to!" Rumble had been the target of something like this before.

It turned out that each of the robots knew exactly which of the two of them had pranked them as Frenzy had slime poured on him by Prowl, Ironhide and Jazz. Rumble got that treatment from Moonracer, Ratchet and Wheeljack. Optimus decided to leave Rumble and Frenzy in the tree and wait for one of the other years to find them.

A few days later…

The group that had been pranked were busy walking towards were the robots could get clean.

"I can't believe that everyone still hasn't let us forget about the pranks yet." Skywarp was glad that not many robots had seen him as a femme.

"Of course they wouldn't. It was mortifying!" Rumble and his twin however got laughed at by most of the other students, and not one of them helped them down.

"We have to get those three back for this humiliation!" Sideswipe also didn't like being red with puke green splodges.

"And risk getting a prank like that again? No way!" Sunstreaker received some incredulous looks from the others.

"We could shove one of them into the femme's shower room." Skywarp seemed to think it was a good idea.

"How are we going to get away with that?" Frenzy didn't seem to understand how they could do that.

"Easy we just push someone in then lock the door." Skywarp looked at Frenzy as if to say 'you should have known that.'

"It can't be one of them…"Sunstreaker didn't seem to like being fuchsia either. However the group didn't realise that while they were all discussing how make that happen, the older years were already trying to make it happen.

"I dare one of you to go in the femme's shower room!"

"Why would we do that?" Ramjet didn't like the sound of this.

"Because I'd imagine they'd remove their armour like we do."

"If you're so eager why don't you do it Astrotrain?" Blitzwing suggested; however it seemed that the group had other ideas.

"Do you think we should shove someone in there that already has a girlfriend?" Thrust suggested this and the others seemed to agree.

"Why do you suggest that?" Dirge shouldn't have asked. The result of him asking was Astrotrain and Blitzwing pushing him backwards through the door. Dirge heard the lock click shut.

"HEY! NO FAIR! Let me out!" Dirge tried banging on the door but it didn't seem that the others were around; they'd already cleared off as they'd heard feminine chattering. _Since I'm stuck in here I guess I should find somewhere to hide so that the femmes won't find me…_ Dirge spotted an area that could only be seen if you went to the left or the right of it from the front it looked just like a wall. _This is perfect! I hope none of them come around here…_ Dirge then heard the door open and a lot of chattering flooded in with the femmes.

"Why have none of you got a boyfriend yet?" Elita asked. _That sounds like a first year, they shouldn't have boyfriends; not that that ever stopped me and Blaze…_

"Because I'm waiting for him to ask me."

"Chromia if you wait for Shockwave to ask you, you're going to be waiting until third year. Ask him!"

"Since you're all so eager to get a boyfriend hear a word of warning." Blaze told them.

"If you have to kiss him, do it where the teachers won't catch you. I'll tell you that from experience." The femmes had caught those two kissing more than once; luckily the teachers weren't around.

"One thing guys. We forgot to switch the water on." Aquabolt wandered over to where the taps were and then turned on the cold one first. Dirge began to ponder why there was dripping coming from above his head. Aquabolt then turned the hot tap on and pushed the switch down. This time water came through the shower heads.

"HEY!" All the girls heard someone cry out and they seemed nervous. All except a few.

"Which mech is it this time?" Sky sounded annoyed.

"What do you mean this time?" Arcee seemed the most scared out of the femmes.

"We had one of the mechs come in here before. He hid in exactly the same place. We didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to do this sort of thing again." Aquabolt sounded all too eager to tell the story.

"Who was it and what happened?" Aquabolt seemed happy that Firestar asked.

"Swindle. He ended up having all his armour removed and then we decided the best thing to do next was to give him a wash with freezing cold water." The other femmes seemed amused. The mech hiding in the showers didn't.

"Please don't do that to me Blaze! I'll do anything!" Blaze then realised who it was.

"You don't seem to realise quite what anything means. You do realise we could break that last rule; it's normal not to be covered up properly in the showers." Dirge then realised what Blaze was getting at and then changed his mind a little.

"Anything but that. All the other femmes will see."

"You're not afraid of teachers but you're afraid of a group of us? Really?" The other femmes seemed to find this amusing.

"If you're that eager to break the last rule Blaze, come here." Blaze seemed to have a vague idea that he was going to try and trick the other femmes. She wandered in to see if she could have any luck.

"These guys haven't been told how to interface yet. So that means we could trick them. I'm guessing that's what you want to do right?" Blaze seemed convinced.

"That's right." _I had hoped she'd say that._ "So if you wrap that towel around us it will confuse them."

"I'd like to think so. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" Dirge had the feeling that the other femmes heard that. Also Blaze seemed to have the right idea. She'd snuggled in close and made sure that the towel covered them up. Both of them shut their eyes and then pushed their lips together and both secretly hoped that none of the femmes came to see what was happening or if they did that the towel didn't drop; both of them weren't stupid enough to be completely naked. Unknown to them one femme did see and catch them in the act as said femme thought.

"I hope none came and saw that." Dirge sounded worried.

"Just because they would actually know if we were doing that even if they weren't watching?" Blaze sounded amused; she'd got the impression one of the femmes would have come around and then the others would have followed while she and Dirge had their eyes closed.

"The light would probably have given them a clue if we did that."

The femme that caught them showed the others the image. However that confused the others who went in for their shower, they couldn't help wondering why both of them were still partially covered in armour. It seemed the tank was going to take while to fill up after it was used up, so the femmes better make use of it.

**AN: Just so you guys know I think that when two robots interface they push their sparks together and merge the energy from them (They don't have parts between their legs). I do think however that area would probably still be sensitive. Underneath the armour they have metallic skin. Also if it's not clear enough in the chapter, Blaze and Dirge ****didn't**** interface.**


	6. Chapter 6 How to cheat in tests

**AN: I wish that you really could get away with cheating in tests… Only none critical ones I suppose you can but not real exams; I'm not that stupid.**

"Do you guys think that any of the teachers will be mean enough to give us tests in our next class do you?"

"Of course not. But even if they do Thundercracker, we know what to do."

"You can't pass answers back on bits of paper. You'll get caught!"

"But I do know what trick I can do Skywarp."

"Come on Screamer tell me!"

"Skywarp I've already told you before not to call me that! I'm not telling you but keep your eyes open and you'll see the trick we all worked out."

"All of you get to your seats already!" The class was suspicious as Kup, Flameburst, and Valium were all at the front of the room and this was science; there was no reason for Kup or Flameburst to be there.

"You are all going to do a test." Kup told the students. All the students groaned.

"This is only a test so we can judge how well you are doing in science but the five people who get the highest score will earn ten points for their group." Flameburst made all of the robots excited. They all seemed happy about that and wanted to do well.

"Since we know who your friendship groups are you can't sit near your friends." The students groaned. The ones that didn't know what to do couldn't ask their friends to help.

"And since if the smarter ones sit at the front we'll catch them passing notes that is where they will be sitting." The students seemed happy to hear this; their trick wouldn't work unless the smart ones were at the front. All the friendship groups separated and the smartest students moved to the tables at the front of the room.

"I will hand out the test papers now." Valium wandered around the room and put a test paper on each student's desk. The students smiled when they saw it was multiple choice.

"Has anyone got any questions?" Kup asked and then thought that might have been a bad idea. Only one mech put has hand up.

"What's your question Skywarp?"

"Is it better to guess the answer to a question or just leave it blank?"

"You should be able to answer all the questions." Valium sounded annoyed.

"But if you need to, guess since you can get the question right by guessing and it's better than having no answer at all." Flameburst seemed to understand the students better than the other two.

"You have the rest of the lesson to do this test but it shouldn't take you that long. You can go when you have finished, just leave your test on the desk at the front." Kup realised this would make the students try and do the paper quickly since they could go early.

"You may begin now." Valium said and the students looked at the questions.

The easier ones were easy for most of them to answer and they didn't need to bother 'asking for help' on these. It was when they came to a harder question that the smart students were needed. The teachers were looking for signs of the smart students at the front writing notes on paper but they wouldn't see that. The smart students had a cleverer way of passing the answers back. This was the question that they seemed to be struggling with.

Which of these is the correct percentage of Nitrogen in Earth's atmosphere?

A: 21%

B: 50%

C: 78%

D: 1%

The smart students knew what the answer was; they'd bothered to look at the text book they were given. They also knew how to tell the stupid ones the answer. Starscream was the first one to answer this question so he held up three fingers where the teachers couldn't see and the student behind him, Shockwave, quickly marked which answer it was. He could then pass the answer back to the next student and so on. This meant that all of the students didn't have to revise; they could rely on their friends to revise for them. This was the way that all the stupider ones at the back could just copy the answer. This was going to be the annoyance of the teachers for a long time; or at least until they figured out what the students were doing.

End of the lesson…

"Ok then you can all go now." All the students that were left carried their tests to the front pretending to be scared but really they knew that the answers were right. Kup looked confused at why they were all nervous this wasn't a very hard test and it didn't count for anything. Kup decided to look at the first paper before Valium could get his hands on it, to drag it back to the science lab. It happened to belong to one of the students they knew struggled a little with science. Kup looked through all the answers and then seemed surprised. _How did Jazz get all the questions right? _Kup flicked through the questions again to check the answers. They all seemed correct so he showed the test to Valium. Valium looked over the test and then thought about it. _Jazz has either been revising for this test or he cheated somehow…_ Valium had a bad feeling about this and decided to get on with marking.

"I'll have to take these to the science lab to check if they have all done 'brilliantly well'" Valium seemed to think that they had cheated and he picked up the pile of test papers and took them towards the science lab.

"I got the impression that he was going to do that." Kup seemed convinced Valium liked to spend too much time in the science lab.

Science lab…

_Now I can mark these properly._ Valium decided that he was shown Jazz's first so he would mark Jazz's first. He read through each of the answers he'd worked out and then compared them with the answers that Jazz had put on the answer sheet. Valium seemed puzzled when each and every answer was right; he'd expected him to get at least one question wrong. Valium then decided to check someone's paper that he expected that result for. He looked through the pile of answer sheets and pulled out the one that he was looking for. Valium marked this paper and he didn't seem surprised when it had all the right answers in it. _How did Starcatcher manage to pass the answers around to everyone? I'm guessing that the other smart ones must have somehow passed the answers back as well…_ Valium then moved down the pile of papers marking each paper. He then came to one test that he would know if they had cheated. When Valium found that all the answers were right he seemed shocked. _Now I know that they are cheating. Skywarp would definitely get questions wrong. But speculation won't get the rest of these tests marked…_

A few minutes later…

_How on Cybertron did they all get the answers right? I'll have to ask them about it. This means I'll have to go and make an announcement._ Valium walked off towards where the tannoy was. It was going to cause a ruckus as the students were now all in their dorm rooms. Valium spoke into the microphone.

"Could all the first years please make their way to the science lab now?" Valium sounded cross.

"What have you first years done now?" One of the insect like robots seemed amused. The first years in Nickel thought that this one was called Shrapnel but they weren't sure.

"Valium must have found out that you guys have been asking for help from the older students." Onslaught sounded amused too. The first years were sick of the third years picking on them.

"I don't think it's that. If they were going to be told off for that they would have been told off long ago." Violet seemed to know when to bother people.

"We'd better not keep Valium waiting." Skyfire began to walk towards the door and the other students followed.

About five minutes later, in the science lab…

"What I have called all of you here for is because you all got one hundred percent in this test that you did in the lesson."

"What is wrong with us getting all the answers right?" Megatron didn't seem to understand.

"You can't have all got these questions right, I purposely made some of the questions harder so that you all couldn't get them all right." Valium sounded annoyed with them even though Megatron was right.

"If we shouldn't have got them right then you can test us."

"What do you mean Starcatcher?"

"Ask us questions with multiple choice answers, like the ones on the test. Then we'll see if we know the answers."

"Fine I know which of you will answer the questions." _Skywarp, Jazz, Frenzy, Rumble and Megatron._

Valium seemed smug.

"First question. If an electric component has resistance of 7 ohms and there is a current of 6 amps going through it, what is the voltage of the battery? A. 13 volts B. 1 volt C. 21 volts or D. 42 volts." _Who should I ask first?_ "Rumble what is the answer to the question?"

"The answer is 42 volts sir." Valium seemed surprised. _How did he know the answer to the question? He must have cheated somehow._

"Second question. If an object is traveling at 2 metres per second and it has mass of 50 kg what is its momentum? A. 100 kg metres per second B. 25 kg metres per second C. 50kg metres per seconds D. 2 kg metres per second" _Who do I ask next? _"Skywarp what is the answer?"

"100 kg metres per second sir." _What. How do they keep getting the right answers?_

"Question three. The equation for nitrogen dioxide is nitrogen plus oxygen produces nitrogen dioxide. How do you balance this equation? A. 2N2+O2=NO2 B. N2+2O2=2NO2 C. N+O2=NO2 D. N2+O2=NO2" _Who do I ask now? _"Frenzy what's the answer?"

"N2+2O2=2NO2 is the answer sir." _Where are they getting these answers from? _

"Fourth question. What is produced when you react sodium carbonate with hydrochloric acid? A. sodium chloride and water B. salt, water and carbon dioxide C. sodium chloride, water and carbon dioxide D. salt and water" _I know who to ask last._ "Jazz what is the answer?"

"Sodium chloride, water and carbon dioxide." _How do they know the answers to these?_

"Final question. What is the equation for power Megatron?" Valium didn't bother saying anything after that so Megatron had to think.

"Hey, Valium!" Valium looked around to see who was at the door.

"Are you struggling with the homework I have set you Astrotrain?"

"No we decided to come and see what trouble Megsy had got into this time."

"He will have not got one hundred percent in his test." Blitzwing sounded smug.

"They are here because they all got one hundred percent." Blitzwing seemed surprised.

"How is that a problem sir?"

"They have cheated somehow." Valium sounded sure of that.

"We all must have cheated in test at some point sir even you."

"That is a student's secret Astrotrain! Come on let's get out of here!" Blitzwing ran out the door closely followed by his friend. While Valium had his back turned Starscream whispered the answer to Megatron.

"As I was saying, what is the equation for power, Megatron?"

"Power is equal to the energy divided by the time."

"Who told you the answer?"

"Nobody sir, I knew this."

"Since the ones who normally do badly in tests got the questions right I'll let you off."

"What happens with the ten points sir?"

"Since you asked Starcatcher, everyone will get ten points for their group."

The students cheered and then walked out the door.

"I can't believe the teachers didn't notice that!"

"Me either Skyfire."

"I can't believe that the teachers didn't notice us holding our fingers up based on the answer that it was, Starscream."

"We will end up being caught sometime but until then…"

"That is one way to cheat in tests!" Skyfire seemed pleased with the fact that all the groups now had eighty extra points and all three of the groups of first years were going to rub it in the third year's faces.

**AN: I don't think that you would really get away with that in tests but for the sake of this story the students do get away with it, for a while anyway…**


	7. Chapter 7 Assignments

**AN: In case you are wondering all the femmes in first year seem to be eager to break rule nine. And the teachers don't have a clue… Also a vorn is about 14 days in length.**

"We'd better get to History class."

"We're in enough trouble with Kup as it is, Astrotrain. We don't want the bother of being late too." However it appeared that Kup was going to shout at them anyway.

"You two! Why is it teachers keep informing me about you trying to skive this lesson?"

"We don't like history Kup." Blitzwing sounded bored already.

"Ask anyone else, it's boring."

"You have to come to classes whether you like them or not!"

"It was history or geography and they are both as boring as each other." Astrotrain wasn't helping their cause.

"Both of you sit down. I need to speak to the class." Astrotrain and Blitzwing realised that they were going to actually have to do this lesson.

"I am giving you the lesson off…" The class cheered but the more intelligent ones realised Kup wasn't finished speaking yet.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" The class quietened down to hear what the teacher had to say.

"You have an assignment due in one vorn's time. You have to produce a report on what it was like in the golden age of Cybertron." The class didn't like the sound of that.

"You can use the rest of the time in this lesson as you wish, but I would recommend that you spend it doing some research; a vorn sounds like a long time but it will quickly fly over if you leave it." The class seemed to be actually all thinking off going to the library for once.

"Class dismissed." Kup then put his hand towards the door and the students walked out the door.

"I think we should make a start with this research now."

"Good point Aquabolt. Let's get started on it already!" Blaster ran on ahead. _He acts like a first year! Makes me ponder why I chose him over all the perfectly good mechs in this year group..._

13 days later…

"That took ages! How is your project going Astrotrain and Blitzwing?" Kickback asked. The third years had all decided that it would be better to work on the assignment in small groups.

"What project?" Blitzwing actually sounded clueless.

"You can't be serious!" Bombshell sounded confused too.

"You forgot about the assignment due in tomorrow for History class." Vortex said as if it was obvious.

"WHAT!" Both of them shouted and sounded scared.

"I think you guys need to get on with it now!" Onslaught had a habit of being bossy.

"You could ask the first years for help; they don't ever seem to have work to do." Shrapnel had a good point; the first years always seemed to be sitting around in their rooms doing nothing.

"Don't the femmes in first year like help from older years?" Astrotrain sounded overly certain.

"Don't you two ever quit with trying to impress the femmes?" Swindle and the other Combaticons sniggered when the pair of them turned red.

"You really can't blame us for trying can you?"

"You guys end up humiliating yourselves whenever you go after a femme." Brawl was one of them with a better memory.

"Which is always funny to watch." The others sniggered remembering that the pair of them had tried to get every femme to be their girlfriend and they had both failed each time.

"If you two want go and get rejected by another femme, feel free!" Astrotrain and Blitzwing got the idea that they were only going to end up being annoyed by the others so they went off to look for a femme to help them.

"I hope there's a femme that is willing to help us…"

"Knowing our luck there won't be." Astrotrain and Blitzwing hadn't had much luck finding information out from the library; most of the books in there that were about the topic were already out and the ones left didn't help much.

"Why are you two rushing around so much?" Both of them jumped; they didn't realise that anyone was around.

"And yes there is a femme willing to help you." Both of them looked around and saw Arcee looking at them.

"Who?" Astrotrain seemed confused.

"You're looking at her." Arcee seemed annoyed; she'd had the bother of being mistaken for a mech on the first day too.

"Come on! If you two want help follow me!" Arcee grabbed their hands and began to walk towards Iron dorm.

"Arcee, you do know you can easily do better than that!" Elita shouted after her but Arcee didn't seem to be paying attention but Blitzwing did.

"Her friends seem convinced that Arcee has got a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"You mean you didn't hear her friends Astrotrain?"

"What did they say?"

"They said she could do better, that means they think one of us is her boyfriend!"

"What's wrong with that?" Blitzwing didn't seem to like the idea. The pair of them seemed to be too busy to notice that they had been lead into someone's room.

"Right now you two, what are you rushing around for?" Arcee sounded mad with them for some reason. _Never get on her bad side…_ Blitzwing seemed to be glad he wasn't in first year.

"We have a project due in tomorrow…"

"And let me guess you haven't started it yet."

"How did you know?" Both of them said at the same time.

"Skywarp did exactly the same thing! And he went rushing around the rest of us for help."

"First years had a history project too?" Astrotrain didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah, it was about the golden age of Cybertron."

"That's what ours is about too! Please can you give us some help?" Both of them seemed desperate.

"On one condition." _I knew it! We can't even get help from a first year without them making us do something in return._

"What do we have to do?"

"I'd like one of you two to be my boyfriend." Astrotrain and Blitzwing both turned red.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only girl in first year that doesn't have one." Both of them seemed surprised.

"How? And who is going out with who?"

"I agree with Blitzwing. How have you not got a boyfriend? You're the prettiest girl in first year."

"Aw. You're sweet." Arcee seemed to have decided which of the two that she preferred. "Since both of you seem to be clueless I'll tell you. Elita's partner is Starscream…"

"Isn't he that geeky red Seeker? How come he has a girlfriend but we don't?"

"How should I know? Any ways, do you guys remember when a femme went into the middle of the yard and shouted out her crush's name?"

"What about it?" Both of them seemed to remember what she was talking about.

"Chromia ended up asking Shockwave to be her boyfriend." Arcee expected one of them to say something but she figured that they wouldn't think that it was sweet; they were boys.

"We also remember some black Seeker shouting about a femme kissing him. He wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend would he?" Blitzwing seemed convinced he would have.

"Skywarp? No, but both of his brothers do. Thundercracker isn't the sort to mention that he got kissed but he clearly must have liked Moonracer." _She does chatter on… I hope all femmes aren't like this…_

"Firestar was the annoying one. We knew she had a boyfriend but she wouldn't tell us who. We found out in the end though."

"How?" Blitzwing then thought he probably shouldn't have asked that.

"We caught her and Ratchet kissing. Now there is one more thing to consider…"

"What's that?" Astrotrain was the one to ask.

"Which of you two I want to be my boyfriend! Since I hear that you both want a girlfriend, one of you ask me!" Arcee found it funny when both of them turned red.

"Promise you'll say yes…"

"Why?" Arcee didn't know what had happened before.

"Because we have asked all the femmes in the years above yours and each time they said no."

"One of you needs to ask me properly." Arcee thought that might reassure them.

"Arcee…would you like to be my girlfriend?" Arcee seemed surprised at who asked; he seemed the shyer of the two.

"I didn't think you would ask but alright then." _I didn't think a femme would ever say yes!_ Astrotrain seemed resided to the idea he wasn't going to get a girlfriend.

"Now you need to keep your end of the deal. You said you'd help with the history project."

"Oh… Alright, I did keep my notes on the subject…" Arcee went to look for them; she knew they were in one of the files on her desk, but which one…

A couple of hours later…

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would…" Blitzwing seemed pleased.

"That's because you had my help with this."

"We wouldn't forget that…"

"Go on, say it." Arcee seemed convinced that he wasn't quite finished speaking but was unsure as to whether or not he should.

"…sweetheart." Blitzwing sniggered; he seemed happy that he wasn't the one to ask her now.

"I think I'll go find somewhere in my room to put this; I'll leave you two alone." He also seemed convinced that the pair of them weren't going to part ways yet and they weren't going to snuggle together if he was hanging around. Blitzwing wandered out the door but he didn't close it behind him. _If they get caught everyone else will find out!_ Blitzwing didn't wander away straight away but he realised he was right; those two were waiting until they thought no one was watching. He thought it would be better if a first year caught them so he walked off before Kup found him in the dorm.

"I wonder why Blitzwing said that…"

"He must think us two needed to do what all the other couples have." Astrotrain suddenly seemed nervous.

"What would that be?" Arcee moved her head nearer to his.

"Kiss." Arcee then gently pushed her lips against his. Astrotrain pulled back quickly though.

"What?"

"I thought that mechs were supposed to kiss femmes." He seemed nervous of doing that though!

"If you're going to kiss me then just do it. The longer you wait the more nervous you'll get…" Arcee seemed surprised. Just after she'd said that he actually plucked up the courage and kissed her. Both of them were completely unaware that they had just been caught in the act.

_I'd better tell the others. Some stupid femme said yes to Astrotrain._ Bluestreak was trying to work out which person to tell first. It was only when the pair of them pulled back that they noticed the door was open. Both of them turned red and then thought the same thing: _What if someone saw that?_

"I hope no one saw that! I'll never hear the end of it." Astrotrain actually seemed scared.

"What if someone saw? The only thing you're guilty of is being in love."

"I'll rephrase that then. What if a teacher saw?"

"They'd have told us off and put us in the unit tomorrow. You're such a wuss!" Arcee went and shut the door.

"I wonder what the other students will think if you walk out of here tomorrow morning…" Arcee sniggered; she already knew what the others would think.

"I'm not doing that!"

"So, who's asking you to?"

"If we're going to go to sleep, would it bother you if you woke up the next morning with arms around you?"

"Are you going to cuddle me? If that's the case, no I don't mind." Arcee sniggered. _He's so shy…_

The next morning…

"HEY ARCEE!" Both of them didn't like the fact that it was a mech's voice outside the door.

"You'd better hide!"

"Why?" Astrotrain seemed tired.

"Remember what I said about what they would think?"

"Oh. Where?"

"Why don't you think of something? I'll go answer the door." Arcee wandered towards the door slowly, so Astrotrain had time to hide.

"Who's at the door?"

"It's only me Arcee." Bumblebee seemed to be in a good mood even though it was early in the morning.

"What do you want?"

"Bluestreak said you had a boyfriend. Is this true?"

"Did Bluestreak say anything else?" Arcee seemed annoyed with Bumblebee, even though it wasn't his fault.

"What were you doing last night?" Arcee turned red thinking about that. _I got myself a boyfriend and we were cuddling each other until you shouted at us._ Arcee knew she couldn't say that.

"Who did Bluestreak say my boyfriend was?"

"Astrotrain."

"What was he doing watching us kissing? He so needs to pay for that!"

"So the rumour is true then! I'll just have to tell everyone!" Bumblebee sounded amused.

"Don't Bumblebee. Would you like it if the rumour was about you?"

"No. But I don't need to tell everyone; Bluestreak already did." Arcee and Astrotrain both heard that and seemed scared. _We'll have to put up with teasing for a while…_

History class…

"Seems that all of you actually handed in your assignments." Kup sounded surprised.

"And I'm pleased to say that all of you passed." Kup sounded even more surprised when he said that.

"I guess it's going to annoy you if I don't give you your results…" Kup picked up the assignments and then began to give them out. Some of them seemed disappointed with their marks. Kup then looked at the assignment he now had to give out incredulously. _How could they have got that? I'm shocked that they passed but they actually did really well too…_ Kup handed the assignment back to its owners.

"Well done you two. If all the rest of your history work is as good as this you should have no problems passing the course." Kup gave the assignment back to its two owners.

"We got a B grade!" Blitzwing sounded surprised.

"We'd have never got that without Arcee's help. I'll have to thank her later."

"You mean with a kiss? Like the one you gave her yesterday." Blitzwing was going to make sure that Astrotrain didn't forget about that anytime soon…

Break time…

"When were you planning on telling us that you had a boyfriend Arcee?" Blaze thought that Moonracer was being a bit harsh. Blaze had been bugged by Sky over that same thing last year.

"He only asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday."

"Then why did you have two mechs with you?" Sky wasn't helping the situation.

"Because they had asked for help on an assignment."

"Since when did third years ask first years for help?" Aquabolt seemed to be being nosy as well.

"Since yesterday obviously." Elita sounded smug for once.

"Anyways what were you two up to yesterday? Bluestreak seemed convinced that you were interfacing." Arcee turned red. _Why do rumours always get blown out of proportion?_

"Bluestreak is a liar. We wouldn't do that where anybody could see unless we were stupid…"

"You still didn't answer the question." Moonracer sounded annoyed.

"If she doesn't want to tell you then she doesn't have to." Blaze sided with Arcee.

"Come on guys! Stop arguing! Mechs are not worth arguing over."

"Violet is right." Sky had learned about that the hard way. Her and Blaze both squabbled over a mech and they didn't speak for a few days.

"I think that we should totally go embarrass our boyfriends. What do you say?" Sky was thinking that after remembering how pointless the argument was.

"I like that idea. But how?"

"Use your processor Chromia! Do they really like being shown up in front of their friends?" Firestar spoke sense.

"And they get shown up if we kiss them!" Arcee knew Astrotrain had been getting a lot of stick anyway so this would only make it worse.

"Let's go see if they can actually turn pink!" The femmes quickly walked off after Moonracer to look for their boyfriends.

**AN: In case you were wondering my sister did the same work in year 7 as I did in year 9. So it is possible for two year groups to learn about the same thing. And also what can I say, Arcee has a thing for triple-changers…**


	8. Chapter 8 Squabbles

**AN: This uses another group that ended up split up by being on different sides; the Constructicons and Omega Supreme. Yes this does mean that they are going to end up arguing; even before that happens!**

"Why did you guys decide to do design?"

"Because we want to do that sort of thing for a living Omega." The Constructicons had taken design only because they thought they would just get to draw stuff out and build stuff. It turned out that they had lots of analysis to do before they could draw things out.

"Have you done the analysis yet?" Long Haul asked.

"No. When did Comet ask for it in?"

"Next lesson I think Scrapper." Hook would say that; he liked to wind Scrapper up.

"When's that?"

"Tomorrow, first lesson luckily. It's gonna take a while so ya better get on with it…" Bonecrusher also seemed to like annoying Scrapper.

"Has anybody else not done the analysis yet?" Scrapper now looked worried.

"I did that when we first got it." Hook sounded smug.

"I got that done yesterday." Mixmaster was another one who left the work until the last minute but still got it done.

"The rest of us did the analysis in the lesson." Scavenger pointed out.

"Looks like you're on your own Scrapper." Bonecrusher got the impression that he was going to be shouted at.

"I'll come with you. I think I have some maths homework I could do." Omega always seemed to find an excuse to help any of the others with their work; that's what would probably end up happening.

"Why is it that you always seem to leave homework to the last minute Scrapper?" _Hook must want to fight…_ Scrapper didn't seem to like the way this conversation was heading.

"Because you remind me about it at the last minute!" Scrapper seemed to be sulky and walked off before he ended up hitting someone. Omega followed Scrapper; this was going to be a long night…

The next morning, break time…

"How on Cybertron did you get more marks than me?" Hook was in a bad mood.

"I must have followed the mark scheme better." Scrapper sounded smug now. The Constructicons had got their design analysis back and they were arguing about Comet's marking.

"But we both used that mark scheme…"

"I must be better at wording things than you."

"You think you're better than me?" Scrapper got the idea that Hook was challenging him, and Scrapper didn't back down from a challenge.

"What are you going to do about it if I do?"

"You sound eager to get your butt kicked. I'm tougher than you!" Hook sounded over-confident

"You're sure about that?"

"Since you're so eager to fight me, let's go!" Hook jumped at Scrapper who didn't seem to expect his friend to be that eager to fight him. Scrapper moved backward a bit so that he didn't get knocked down.

"Don't fight guys!"

"Omega's right, this is a bad idea!" Long Haul didn't like the idea of them fighting either.

"Go on Hook! You can beat him!" Bonecrusher on the other hand did. Scrapper really didn't want to fight his friend.

"This is stupid! Why do you think that fighting is going to resolve this?"

"You're quick to change your thinking. What's the matter? Scared I'll beat you?" Scrapper's response was to jump at Hook, trying to get his hands around Hook's neck. Unlike Hook however Scrapper didn't miss. The tackle knocked Hook onto the ground which made him an easy target. It was when Hook got knocked to the ground that the other mechs began to pay attention.

"Hey! I think they're fighting!" Blitzwing seemed to be slow on the uptake and he followed the other students toward where the fight was happening. Long Haul and Omega didn't like the fact the other students were forming a circle around them.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The students chorused. By the time the other students had gathered around Hook had got back to his feet and was rushing towards Scrapper. Scrapper saw what was going to happen and then prepared to do the same in return. Hook reached out and grabbed Scrapper's neck. Scrapper also grabbed Hook's neck so they both were trying to make the other pass out.

"Stop fighting!" It appeared however that they weren't going to listen to any of the other Constructicons.

"There is no point us telling them to stop Long Haul. They're not going to listen." Unfortunately Mixmaster was right. Omega had had enough of them fighting and much to the other student's dismay; he stepped in and pushed them apart.

"If you two are going to fight then you'll have to fight through me."

"What is going on here?" The student's circle around the squabble had only drawn attention to the fight. Valium had come over to see what the fuss was about.

"They were fighting sir." Astrotrain would tell on the other students if they did something wrong but if he was doing anything then he'd motion for the others to keep quiet.

"Right then, Scrapper, Hook and Omega you will go to the Unit now."

"No wait Valium!" Mixmaster sounded slightly desperate.

"What is it?" Valium sounded cross.

"Omega wasn't fighting." Long Haul chose to point this out.

"And Hook and Scrapper ended up fighting because of the rest of us egging them on." Scavenger knew that was lie; but it was better than Omega being put in the Unit for nothing.

"Is this true?" Hook and Scrapper didn't think that it was right for Omega to end up in the Unit; he did stop them from hurting each other.

"Yes sir."

"Fine then; Hook, Scrapper, Mixmaster, Scavenger, Bonecrusher and Long Haul you all can make your way to the Unit; I know you know where it is." Valium seemed happier than earlier; he'd got to put six kids in the Unit instead of three. Omega began to walk towards the Unit with the others.

"Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it Omega." Long Haul seemed happy that they had stopped fighting for now.

"You stopped us two from tearing chunks out of each other!" Scrapper sounded relieved that he hadn't ended up badly hurting anyone.

"Anyways what are friends for?" Omega seemed to agree with them; friends were there to help you through the tough times too.

"There is one thing that we need to do when we get out of here."

"What's that Bonecrusher?" Scavenger looked puzzled

"Get back at Astrotrain for being a grass!"

"I'll get him for you don't worry." Omega had an idea. The Constructicons would find out soon enough if Omega's idea had worked.

The Unit…

"I heard shouting outside." Starscream was bored and was looking out of the window.

"Must have been something interesting happening." Megatron had had enough of being in the Unit already and there were still three more lessons to go.

"And we ain't there to see it!" Ironhide seemed to think there had been a fight. The students then all heard the door open and they became silent. They seemed surprised when six students walked through the door.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"We just got told off for fighting Screamer!"

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm not putting up with that name any more!" Starscream still didn't like the idea that he was going to be called that for a long time now…

"You guys were the reason that everyone was shouting?" Sideswipe didn't seem to believe that.

"Yes." Mixmaster seemed to like the attention.

"What were you fighting over?" Blaze looked confused when they turned red.

"It's stupid." Scrapper seemed the most embarrassed out of them.

"Me and Sky had a fall out because we both had a crush on the same mech. I think I'll understand if no one else does."

"We ended up fighting because one of us got a better grade in design than the other."

"Sky says you guys always seem to be arguing about something or other in design. Don't worry about it. Some of you will be good at the written part and others will be better at the making. If you need any help about it just ask Sky."

"Why are you in here Blaze?"

"Why do you think? Why am I always in here?" Dirge put his arms around Blaze and Scrapper seemed to understand.

"How did you get caught this time?"

"I dared Sky to kiss her boyfriend where everyone would see; in the corridor. She did that and everyone hovering around seemed to be paying attention when she said 'Now you do it!' We thought that we would have to do better than her and she must have known that. While we had our eyes shut Valium did the usual thing and appeared out of nowhere and thus we are in the Unit now."

"Since Blaze told the rest of you why we're in the Unit, shouldn't you tell us why you are in the Unit?" Dirge got the feeling that he was going to end up regretting saying that.

"Why are you in here Starscream?"

"I could explain that." Blaze sniggered; the others had forgotten that Elita was in the Unit too.

"I didn't get away with it though!" Skywarp sounded annoyed.

"What did you do?" Bonecrusher asked, he and the other Constructicons were going to be stuck in the Unit so they might as well sit and listen to the stories.

"I pushed Screamer into his girlfriend and their lips ended up touching." Most of the mechs giggled but Blaze and Dirge didn't; Ramjet had done exactly the same thing last year! Elita seemed convinced that Skywarp did it because it would wind Starscream up.

"Skywarp! I said earlier on; DON'T CALL ME THAT! And you deserve to be in here! Do have any idea how many students saw that?"

"We didn't." Scavenger sounded disappointed.

"But I wish we had!" Hook seemed amused; he could tell Starscream was shy.

"Valium caught us too; he always seems to be around when you don't want him to be!" Elita seemed to agree with Blaze.

"You two could have pulled back, you know. But you two had to make that look intentional!" Skywarp still didn't like the idea that he was in the Unit too.

"Valium told us off for being boyfriend and girlfriend and I was right; you pushed me." Scrapper got the impression there was going to be a fight.

"Don't squabble you two!"

"Yeah, you're acting like kids!" Chromia seemed amused remembering why she was in the Unit.

"Why did you get put in the Unit Megatron?" Mixmaster seemed to be getting bored of squabbles today.

"Ask her." Megatron pointed at Chromia, who then sniggered.

"You shut your eyes!" Chromia sniggered again.

"What happened?" The Constructicons had clearly missed out on a lot this morning.

Flashback

"_Are you sure this is a good idea Sunstreaker?"_

"_Of course Sideswipe… The teachers can't tell us off for it; it's not against any of the rules."_

"_I played this last time too, and we got put in the Unit."_

"_You're just scared Chromia."_

"_Am not Ironhide!"_

"_You ask first Sunstreaker; it was your idea."_

"_Rumble I dare you to kiss Arcee!"_

"_What? Astrotrain is her boyfriend; he'll murder me!"_

"_That's your lookout, off you go!" Sunstreaker sniggered. Rumble reluctantly went to find Arcee._

_It didn't take long._

"_Hey Arcee…" Rumble turned red._

"_What's up?" Arcee seemed puzzled as to why he was red._

"_If you're playing dares then get on with it!" Arcee had figured it out._

"_What if your boyfriend sees?"_

"_Then I'll explain it to him." Arcee hadn't played dares before or had anyone put her in a dare. So she was surprised with what happened next. Rumble gently pushed his lips against hers then quickly pulled back just in case anyone saw. Rumble didn't have to hang around but decided that he had to tell her something._

"_You never said you were bothered about not having a boyfriend right?"_

"_What of it?"_ If he's going to say he had a crush I'm not going to be surprised. _Arcee seemed to know what was coming next._

"_I think you're really cute. And I probably would have asked you at some point or another if you'd have liked to be my girlfriend." Rumble turned an even deeper shade of red._

"_I didn't know you felt that way… You're quite the sweetheart! And surely you have got to go back to the others…" Rumble knew she was right and quickly darted away before he ended up saying something that he would regret later on…_

_With the others…_

"_That was so humiliating you know!"_

"_That was the idea Rumble, your turn to come up with a dare for someone else." Sideswipe got the impression that he was going to end up in trouble for this…_

"_Hey Frenzy, I heard that someone got dared to shout out their crush's name. I dare you to do the same thing!"_

"_NO WAY! The femmes are all taken."_

"_So, I bet you still like one."_

"_Grr… Fine." Frenzy seemed reluctant but knew that the forfeits were much worse._

"_I'VE GOT A CRUSH ON CHROMIA!" Chromia looked shocked._

"_Are you just saying that or do you really like me?"_

"_Why would I lie?" Frenzy definitely seemed to be telling the truth for once._

"_Come here. It's your turn and I think I know what you want…"_

"_Chromia…"_

"_I thought you'd choose me! Go on."_

"_I dare you to let two mechs in the group kiss you!"_

"_Not what I was expecting but alright then." _Now who should I pick?

"_Ironhide and Megatron."_

"_Fine so be it." Those two spoken mechs seemed nervous._

"_Come on you two I'm waiting!"_

"_Not sure about this…" Both of them shuffled nervously next to Chromia. Chromia however had a plan. Both mechs leaned in towards her. Chromia also couldn't help noticing that one of them had shut their eyes so he wouldn't even see this coming… Both of them were about to kiss her but she ducked out of the way which left both of them leaning towards the other, much to everyone else's amusement. Both of them now had their eyes shut. Both Ironhide and Megatron seemed confused as to why they could feel someone's lips against their own. Everyone else was struggling not to laugh. Both of them quickly pulled back when they realised they actually were kissing each other!_

"_Why'd you do that Chromia?" Ironhide seemed grossed out._

"_That was humiliating!" Megatron was bright red._

"_Weird. You two didn't seem to mind until you realised that you were kissing another mech…" Everyone else sniggered at Chromia's response._

"_You still didn't do your dare Chromia."_

"_That doesn't count?"_

"_No two mechs have to kiss you not each other!" Everyone still thought that was funny._

"_Alright fine then." Chromia shuffled next to Ironhide. Ironhide seemed a little reluctant._

"_What Shockwave doesn't know won't hurt him." Ironhide seemed slightly reassured by that and gently kissed Chromia._

"_Hey Megsy, your next!"_

"_Chromia, please don't call me that."_

"_I won't… if you kiss me properly." Megatron didn't really like the sound of that but didn't want her to keep calling him Megsy._

"_Come here." Chromia couldn't help noticing he seemed too eager about this but walked over all the same. _Why'd she have to pick me?_ Megatron pushed his lips against Chromia's then quickly moved his head back before she had any other ideas._

"_Why did you give me a dare like that Frenzy?" Chromia and the others couldn't understand it._

"_Because someone told me that you liked being kissed even though you had a boyfriend…" What Frenzy had said made sense though._

"_Oh come on!" Chromia sounded annoyed which only made the others snigger._

"_My turn." _Who should I dare?

"_Megatron, you know how there only one femme in third year?"_

"_I do now."_

"_I dare you to kiss her!"_

"_A third year? I'll never hear the end of it!"_

"_Aquabolt isn't a meanie. You shouldn't have to worry, unless she's with her boyfriend." Everyone sniggered when Chromia mentioned that._

"_Why do all the femmes have boyfriends?" Megatron reluctantly went to look for Aquabolt._

"_Hey Aquabolt."_

"_You're one of the Prime's kids aren't you? What do you want?"_

"_Someone told me to do this…" Megatron gave Aquabolt a peck on the cheek._

"_Is that your not so discreet way of saying you like me?" Aquabolt sniggered when he turned red._

"_Did you never get dared to kiss any of the mechs?"_

"_Actually, no but Onslaught got that same dare when we were in first year; all the other mechs got jealous because I said he wasn't bad at kissing."_

"_Any particular reason you think the femmes want to kiss me?" Megatron seemed to recall Chromia specifically wanted him to kiss her on the lips._

"_Maybe they think you are cuter than your brother. I don't know." Megatron turned red at that thought. _They think I'm cute?

"_If you are doing dares shouldn't you go tell the others that you did it." Aquabolt was right so Megatron walked back off to find the others._

_Back in the group…_

"_Hey, why did you send me to do that?"_

"_Because I heard one of the second year femmes saying they thought you should be one of the mechs in first year breaking rule nine…" Chromia seemed amused that she was getting away with breaking this rule so far…_

"_What was rule nine, again?" Megatron sounded puzzled._

"_First years cannot have a boyfriend/girlfriend." Sideswipe remembered the rule list because he was marking them off as he broke them. _They think I should have a girlfriend? _Megatron couldn't believe that. _Maybe Aquabolt was right, the femmes think I'm cute!

"_Which of you is next?" Everyone looked scared when he said that._

"_Sunstreaker. I heard you have a crush on one of the femmes, that true?"_

"_I'm not saying!" Sunstreaker sort of told everyone that he did; he turned red._

"_I dare you to tell us which one!"_

"_That's just mean Megatron!" Sunstreaker shouted._

"_Dares aren't supposed to be nice. Tell us who."_

"_Moonracer."_

"_So you were secretly jealous when she was in my arms." Sideswipe still remembered having to carry her to where she was going to be set up. Sunstreaker was now grouchy._

"_Sideswipe, I dare you to go and find Elita and drag her back here."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she will be with her boyfriend in the Unit!" Sideswipe seemed shocked._

"_I can't take someone out of the Unit, I'll get in trouble!"_

"_That's your look out Sideswipe. Go do it." Sunstreaker had an evil look in his eyes._

"_I'll get you for this later." Sideswipe wandered off towards the Unit._

_The Unit…_

Is it a good idea for me to open this door? I'd better or else…_ Sideswipe opened the door._

"_Am I interrupting something?" Sideswipe sniggered when the pair of them turned red._

"_Sideswipe! Why'd you come here? Not to gloat about being free I hope. I'd rather be in here with my girlfriend than stuck in History class!"_

"_Screamer, I didn't know that you cared that much." Sideswipe sniggered again, Starscream was getting annoyed._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Elita could tell that Starscream was going to go into a full blown rant. Elita cuddled into him and Starscream stopped shouting._

"_Elita, are you busy?"_

"_Unless you count that I'm about to make my boyfriend dizzy with the amount of kisses I'm gonna give him as being busy then no." Sideswipe seemed annoyed; he would have liked to see that._

"_I got given a dare that involved you coming with me to the others."_

"_Aw! Alright then." Elita was pretending to be really mad on purpose; it was making Sideswipe feel guilty. Elita reluctantly followed Sideswipe unaware that someone had seen her walking out the door…_

_Back in the group…_

"_Why did you ask me to come here?" Elita couldn't quite work it out._

"_To see if Sideswipe would do the carrying thing!" Sunstreaker sniggered._

"_While my boyfriend was watching? I think not." Elita seemed to be developing wit from her boyfriend._

"_There's one person who hasn't done a dare yet… Ironhide." Sideswipe looked at Ironhide. _What should I dare him to do?

"_You will dare him to do nothing!" Everyone looked around to find a cross looking Kup hovering above them._

"_I thought you'd have known better than to get someone out of the Unit. Now you're all going there! And there is nothing you can say or do that means you're getting out of this!"_

End Flashback

"I didn't think that you would dare play truth or dare again!" Blaze sniggered but no one else seemed to think that the joke was funny.

"I have something that you all should do!" Skywarp shouted out.

"Fine Skywarp what?"

"I think that the femmes who have partners in here should totally see who can hold a kiss with their partner for the longest."

"SKYWARP!" All of those who would be involved didn't like the sound of that.

"Aw. Go on. It will be entertaining." Scavenger and the other Constructicons were clearly bored.

"You guys are just scared that you'll get shown up!" Blaze had been told to do something like this before and she'd won. At that point there was someone being sent in the door.

"Which part of no kissing do you not understand?"

"I don't find it fair sir. What is the point in having a girlfriend if you can't kiss her?" Astrotrain had a good point but Valium didn't seem to be listening.

"And as for you Arcee, you shouldn't even have a boyfriend." Valium grumpily shut the door after they had walked in.

"I see the tormentor finally got caught." Scrapper sounded happy.

"Since whenever anybody is in the Unit this question gets asked…" Bonecrusher was hoping that one of the others would finish the sentence.

"What are you in here for?" Hook sniggered when Astrotrain turned red. Arcee was the one to answer.

"That big mech Omega got us put in here! He dared us to share a kiss and Valium…"

"Appeared out of nowhere and you got caught?"

"How did you know Blaze?"

"Because me and Dirge ended up in here for the same reason!"

"I think that challenge should definitely happen now!"

"Skywarp, none of us feel like it right now…"

"I think Starscream is scared. Wait, what challenge?" Astrotrain suddenly remembered that he had no clue what the challenge was.

"Skywarp said that the couples in the Unit should see who can hold a kiss with their partner for the longest." Astrotrain then decided that he didn't like this idea. All the mechs in question didn't seem to like the idea. The femmes however…

"Do you gals think that we should kiss them if they want to do this or not?"

"I like that idea Blaze." Arcee was more eager than Elita but both clearly agreed with the idea. All of the femmes ran forward and quickly had their partners pinned against the wall. All of the mechs were also quick to ask to be let free to which the femmes responded 'only if you kiss me'. All the mechs couldn't see any other way out so they pushed their lips against their partners.

"I thought you two wouldn't be doing that for a while. That is how you got put in here." Omega peeped in at the door and this seemed to annoy the ones stuck in there. Scrapper and the other Constructicons mouthed a thank you to Omega for punishing Astrotrain. Shortly after Omega had spoken at the door, the femmes pulled their heads back.

"HEY OMEGA! YOU JUST COME IN HERE AND SEE WHERE IT GETS YOU!"

"Arcee put a leash on that boyfriend of yours, he's very rude!" The others giggled. Omega moved away from the door before he got in trouble.

"I can only think of one way to stop him from being a meanie…" Megatron spoke.

"And I think it's gonna involve a lot of kissing from you Arcee!" Ironhide seemed to have picked up on what Megatron was thinking. This was going to be a long day in the Unit…

**AN: Yes another game of dares. Those robots sure like thinking up cruel things for the others to do… Also Omega was lucky to avoiding being in the Unit wasn't he? If only he and the Constructicons could have remained friends…**


	9. Chapter 9 Dates and Deadlines

**AN: You may think these mean the same thing but in this case they most definitely don't! The dates part refers to something only sixteen of the group might actually get involved in. The deadlines will affect everyone at some point.**

"How did this happen?"

"What do you mean Sky?" Blaze sounded concerned.

"I've got loads of design work to do. And Comet wants it in for a few days' time! There's no way I'll get it done!"

"Stop fretting Sky! That's only going to make it worse." Violet was always right in these cases and that generally stopped Sky from worrying but Sky didn't seem to be listening this time.

"I've got too much work to do! Better make a start. It's not going to do itself…" Sky walked off to somewhere where she could work on the design without any distractions.

"We've got to help her somehow…"

"You're right Blaze but how…?"

"Do you think the femmes in first year would be willing to help us for a change?"

"I don't know…" Violet seemed to think that the first years would also have lots of work to do.

"Don't they have science now?"

"I'm not sure Valium would appreciate visitors."

"You're probably right Violet but we are going to have to go and see if they are using Valium's lesson for the same thing some of the mechs in our year do."

"You mean for catching up on sleep." Blaze and Violet walked off towards the science lab.

In the science lesson…

"…and now that you have all taken notes you should be able to answer the questions on page 135 of your textbook. So, get on with it!" Valium sat down at his desk at the front of the class and left them to get on with answering the questions. Valium wasn't the most observant of teachers however. He didn't seem to notice that some of the students had decided to take a nap.

"Skywarp." Skywarp however didn't seem to hear Thundercracker.

"Skywarp." Thundercracker then realised why. He elbowed Skywarp's ribs and he quickly jolted awake.

"What was that for? I was enjoying that!" Skywarp seemed to be annoyed about being woken up.

"Valium's stopped talking at us now and you can bet that he'll give detention to anyone that hasn't done the questions."

"What questions?" Skywarp had been asleep for most of the lesson and thus hadn't got a clue what Thundercracker was talking about.

"We have to do the questions on page 135 of the textbook. You can borrow the notes I've taken, just make sure you copy them up later."

"HEY TWINS!" Thundercracker and Skywarp looked around to see what the fuss was.

"Wuh…" Sideswipe didn't seem to like being woken up.

"Who's shouting at us…?" Sunstreaker didn't like being woken up either.

"You guys we have to do the questions on page 135 of the textbook. You'll have to ask for someone else's notes though."

"That's just mean Chromia." Sunstreaker was still in a foul mood.

"Can't we borrow your notes?" Sideswipe was trying to sound like it was important.

"No. I'm busy borrowing someone else's. I wasn't listening either." Chromia giggled at the look on their faces.

Outside…

"Looks like they do Violet." Blaze giggled when the twins got woken up.

"Well maybe it's Valium's voice."

"It is the most boring voice in the universe." _They should invent that award!_

"Cybertron to Blaze." Blaze realised she was daydreaming.

"What?"

"Let's listen in…" Violet seemed too eager to hear what was going on.

Inside…

"Right then class. You will have to finish any questions that you haven't done for homework."

"What!" The whole class responded; they were sick of getting homework from Valium. He would set them homework then forget to collect it in so there really wasn't any point in doing it.

"You'd better get going to your dorm rooms now. If I catch any of you in the corridors there will be trouble." Valium was one of those annoying teachers that were convinced that students should all do only what they are told…

"Hey!" Some of the group looked back to see what someone was shouting for.

"Hi Blaze. What's the problem this time?"

"How do you know there is a problem Elita?"

"Because you were hovering around here."

"And you wouldn't be here unless there was a problem. Is Sky struggling with design again?"

"How did you know that?" Blaze seemed surprised that a mech answered.

"Because the femmes told me that the last time she was having trouble they were asked for help too."

"Did your girlfriend tell you that?" Blaze smirked; she knew that she probably would have.

"Yes actually Blaze, now do you want us to help with Sky's design work or not?"

"Of course I do. And are you going tell us why everyone started calling you Starscream, we've all been wondering about that." Blaze could tell it would be linked to the femmes; he turned red.

"Promise you won't tell everyone else."

"Why would I? All the femmes in your year know; so I could just ask them."

"I'll tell you why! He screams louder than we do! And it's higher pitched." Moonracer had better memory of this because she was the one actually tickling him.

"How did you femmes find out this?" Violet seemed ponderous.

"Do you remember when Blaze mentioned that Seekers were more sensitive to touch that other builds?" Firestar was hoping they would.

"I vaguely remember saying something like that yes."

"We decided to test that theory by tickling a Seeker. And no points for guessing which one!" Chromia already realised they knew who; how else would he have that nickname?

"About half way through first year the Constructicons tried a similar trick on Sky. They quickly wished they didn't!" Blaze sniggered at the memory.

"Why?" Arcee was always the one to ask questions.

"Because Sky discovered that their builds are sensitive to touch too." Violet also seemed to like the memory.

"Particularly here." Blaze pointed to her ribs.

"You femmes feel free to try and tickle them. It might be funny!" Violet remembered a rather fun fight that they had had with the Constructicons shortly after Sky had found that out.

"All this chattering about tickle fights isn't going to help Sky is it?"

"Starscream is right. Luckily we roped you guys in this time. There is loads to do." Blaze seemed to be exaggerating a little.

"And not a lot of time to do it in. But we can't do much right now; it's getting late and Valium will tell us off for hovering around here." Violet walked off towards her dorm, followed by the other robots in Nickel. The other robots decided that there wasn't much to do right now and went off to their dorm rooms.

Break Time tomorrow…

"Did any of you actually manage to do any work after we left you yesterday?" Blaze looked around at the group of first years that had decided to help them.

"It would be a bit hard to considering that we don't know what work there is to do." Starscream pointed this out.

"I think Sky said something about not having enough design ideas." Violet seemed to be struggling to remember.

"What is the problem that she is trying to solve?" Ratchet preferred to know what he was dealing with instead of rushing in blindly.

"I think it said something you could put on a desk to help you organise things." Blaze didn't like the fact that the first years all looked confused.

"That is not very helpful." Blaze thought that the other first years must agree with Firestar.

"It's a bit vague isn't it?" Violet seemed to agree with the first years too.

"How many designs did the teacher say she needed?" Arcee was one of the femmes in first year actually thinking of studying design next year.

"Four or five. And Sky only has two." Blaze seemed to think that Sky wasn't thinking about this the right way.

"Which are?" Thundercracker pondered how Sky only had two designs for this.

"Both for keeping stuff we use to write with in." Blaze thought there might be other solutions to this problem but she couldn't think what they were.

"It just said for organising things; it didn't say what the things were." Elita seemed happy that Starscream had whispered that to her; she wasn't sure she would have noticed otherwise.

"So?" Violet didn't seem to understand for once.

"So you could design some sort of file that you could store work in." Elita seemed surprised by the reaction.

"I said these guys were a great help!" Blaze seemed happy she'd asked.

"You guys are geniuses!" Violet thought she was probably exaggerating a little.

"Can any of you draw really well?" Blaze looked around and saw that all of the femmes seemed to think so; they had one of their hands in the air.

"Can you draw these ideas you've got so we can give them to Sky at lunch?" All of them nodded then went off to find somewhere to draw the designs out in peace.

Lunchtime…

"We drew these designs." Chromia held out the designs.

"I only hope that they'll help Sky…" Moonracer wasn't sure that it would help much…

"Don't you worry, these will help Sky; she only has to do a little few annotations and then she can show Comet how good the work is!" Blaze sounded confident in the designs. She and Violet left the femmes to their own devices.

"We'd better find Sky before she disappears off to the design workshop again." Blaze looked worried.

"Comet doesn't like any non-design student in there." Violet and Blaze had tried to go in once and Comet had quickly shouted at them to leave. Luckily they found Sky before she had disappeared into the design workshop.

"Guys, if you're going to ask something you need to make it quick; I've got work to do."

"It's about that work Sky…" Violet got the impression that Sky was going to be in a bad mood for a while.

"Didn't Comet say that you didn't have enough designs, and that you were being lazy by not doing any work?" Blaze had been told that by one of her teachers too.

"It's a bit tricky to work when you don't know what to do." Sky was right; Comet had a habit of looming over the students to make sure they were working but this had the opposite effect in some cases; the students were so scared that they couldn't work. Blaze held out the designs to Sky.

"Did you guys come up with these? Sky seemed surprised at the number of different ideas that she hadn't thought of.

"We can't take all the credit. The first years all seemed to be very helpful with your designs Sky."

"The first years drew these?" Sky seemed shocked. "Thanks for the help guys!"

"You're welcome. And do go and see Ramjet at some point. He's been worrying about you…" Blaze had coped with similar stresses before she thought maybe because Dirge helped her through them.

"He shouldn't worry so much. I'd have got through it…eventually." Sky knew that Comet's work could wait a little while; right now she was more concerned about her worrying boyfriend.

"Why is it us first years always seem to be bailing the older years out of work?"

"Arcee, I thought you'd be happy you did; you got a boyfriend that way!" Elita had been the only one who had asked her why she ended up with Astrotrain as her partner.

"Yeah but… He always seems to be busy when I want him…"

"Stop thinking like that! We're going with you to find him right now! Who thinks we should make this more interesting?"

"It depends what you mean Chromia." Firestar didn't want to be put in the Unit again.

"I heard something about a kissing competition in the Unit." The femmes concerned with this event turned red. "Who won?"

"No one 'won'. We femmes didn't want a competition, we wanted kisses." Elita seemed to agree with Arcee.

"You gals like kisses? How about we see if we can't find all our mechs and get some then!" Chromia sounded way too eager about this.

"I'm not sure about that… Surely they will have work to do?" Moonracer then pondered if they actually did have any work to do.

"If work comes before their partner then we'll have to fix that! Come on gals!" Chromia walked off ahead which didn't leave the other femmes much choice. They'd have to follow her; she'd shout at them later if they didn't.

A little while later…

"Remind me why I agreed to this."

"You know what I'd like to hear you say. The answer I'd most like is three words, well four if you count the 'because'." Elita sniggered.

"I'm not saying that!" Starscream looked really flustered.

"Are you too nervous or is it because it's not true?" Elita knew he couldn't answer that; because either way he'd end up revealing the answer.

"If you're willing you could remind yourself…" Elita got the impression that wasn't going to happen; only in her fantasies did he actually tell her this. _Yet._ She'd convinced herself.

"Chromia?"

"What?"

"Why are we gathering up all the mechs before we give them what they are being trailed around for?" Arcee couldn't fathom it.

"A bigger group of us will be more intimidating; should your sweetheart say no…" Chromia had the feeling he would, but couldn't work out why.

"You'd better go and talk to him on your own first; wouldn't want to scare him would you?" _I'm not saying he wouldn't deserve it… Makes me wonder why Arcee chose him over all the mechs in our year…_ Moonracer never seemed to understand why she chose a mean ruffian from the third year as her partner; there were other mechs that would be better for her. Arcee didn't take long to find her partner. She put her hands over his eyes.

"Blitzwing, if that's you, it's not funny o.k." Astrotrain got really mad for no reason.

"Why does everybody mistake me for a mech?" His anger quickly subsided however when he realised who it was.

"I'm sorry Arcee. Why did you come looking for me?"

"Because I think we've been quite distant recently. Do you think it's a good idea for us to stay together?" Arcee got the impression his answer was going to be something she feared, he was going to say no.

"Yes! Because…" _Is he going to say what I think he is?_ Arcee couldn't believe that. _Should I try and persuade him again?_

"You're struggling to say what you feel again."

"Alright, Arcee I love you." _Did I actually just say that? I hope Blitzwing didn't hear me, or anybody else for that matter…_

"If you love me then you should come with me…" Astrotrain looked slightly disappointed but got up to follow her.

"And I love you too, Astrotrain." Her partner seemed in a better mood when she said that.

Back with the others…

"Why are you two in such a good mood?" Chromia didn't seem to expect them to be as happy as that when Arcee made him wander back to them.

"I think you'd be in a good mood too, if your boyfriend had told you he loved you." All the other femmes stared at Arcee trying to comprehend that.

"Really?" Firestar didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure Astrotrain wasn't joking?" Chromia seemed convinced he was a player; he'd say that to any girl he really liked to get her attention.

"Why would I joke about that?" The femmes seemed convinced that he would have been telling the truth if he got as mad as that.

"You still never told us Chromia. Why are you gathering all the couples together?" Thundercracker wasn't sure he'd like the answer.

"What can I say; you've all been too busy to spend time with us…"

"And we femmes want your love!" After Chromia said that the mechs all quickly ran away! However both they and the femmes seemed surprised when two other mechs stood in the way.

"If you're going to run from your girlfriends…" Dirge could see where this was going and it never worked.

"…then you mustn't love them that much."

"How would you know Thrust?" Starscream seemed think that he shouldn't have a clue about this sort of thing.

"Because if I'd been busy working for a few days then I would go and see my girlfriend to tell her how much I loved her." The others seemed surprised. Dirge didn't; he'd probably do the same thing.

"So that's what you lot should be doing as of right now." Dirge gave them all a gentle push towards the femmes and the mechs reluctantly walked back over.

"What'd you run away for?" However the femmes weren't going to get an actual answer from the mechs. The femmes instead got what they went out getting all the mechs together for. The femmes wanted to be kissed.

"I hope you all want to spend the rest of this week in Unit for breaking rule 10 a." Valium appeared again, when he wasn't wanted. All of the mechs had the sense to pull their heads away from their femmes.

"Don't tell me you and your girlfriend never kissed while you were in school sir."

"Starcatcher there will be less being rude and more walking to the Unit; you're all going to be in there for the rest of today and tomorrow." Valium looked smug.

"That give us plenty of time to catch up on what we'd missed out on while you guys were busy!" Chromia and the other femmes giggled when the mechs all turned red.

"If you're going to kiss your girlfriend, you'd probably be better off doing it in your room."

"You mean like Ramjet and Sky will be doing?" Dirge and Thrust had had to put up with him stressing about Sky.

"And you and Blaze in a few minutes." Thrust smirked.

"If I'm going to go and surprise Blaze, you should go give Violet a shock!" Thrust didn't seem as eager to wind his friend up now.

"Fine. But quickly before Valium realises what we're up to." Thrust and Dirge headed off towards their dorm rooms.

**AN: Comet is an OC based on my best friend's real design teacher. She does loom over you when you're trying to work and give you lots of work to do and not much time to do it in. Shockwave's form is slightly different too; his head looks a bit like Soundwave's but purple and black. Also in case you were wondering Elita wanted Starscream to say the reason for him going with her was 'because I love you.'**


	10. Chapter 10 Why not to prank 3rd years

**AN: More pranks! And more revenge for pranks you may or may not have seen. But I'll have to tell you about them anyways if just for my amusement…**

"Remind me why we volunteered to help you with this Rumble?" Skywarp and Frenzy didn't seem to like that they had got the job of carrying.

"Because it will be funny. And you guys can come and see the results of this when they wake up."

"Why do you hate Astrotrain so much?" Skywarp didn't seem to get that.

"Because…" Rumble knew the reason but he would rather not tell the others.

"Don't tell me, you have a crush on Arcee." Frenzy hoped his brother would deny it outright which meant that he spoke the truth.

"Frenzy! I told you not tell everyone that!" Frenzy wasn't expecting that answer.

"Shhhhh. Do you want to wake up Blitzwing?" Skywarp whispered at them as if that would make him sleepy if he had been woken up.

"Oops. Sorry." Frenzy didn't mean to speak loudly about it or wind up his brother.

"If we get this set up they are so not going to hear the end of this." Rumble seemed happier now. Astrotrain and Blitzwing were not going to like this one bit…

Next morning…

_Did Arcee come in here yesterday? I don't remember that… I don't remember us cuddling either…_ Astrotrain still had his eyes shut and was pondering who he had his arms around, secretly hoping it was Arcee.

"Hey! Astrotrain get off me! What if your girlfriend sees this?" Astrotrain quickly opened his eyes when he heard Blitzwing's voice. He then realised who was cuddling him and instantly began to pull back. They both however realised that they couldn't.

"People can't see this; we have a rep to maintain!"

"How are we going to get out of this? Why won't you let go?" Astrotrain seemed to be getting annoyed.

"I can't! I think someone has handcuffed me. I don't see you making any attempt to let go either!" Blitzwing had just as foul a temper as Astrotrain did.

"This is so not funny!" Astrotrain tried to move backwards but realised he also must have his hands cuffed together when it didn't help. "Didn't this happen to two of the kids in the first year?"

"I think I preferred it when we weren't the two made to cuddle…"

"Anything you two would like to share with the rest of Iron dorm?" Rumble sniggered causing the two triple changers to look at the door and then turn red. All of Iron dorm was looking at them.

"Don't suppose you'll want these…" Rumble held out what looked like keys and Blitzwing just twigged what they were for.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!"

"No way! You'll have to come and get the keys if you want them." Rumble knew the pair of them would look funny walking so he purposely stood still and waved the keys at them.

"I'll take those." Arcee took the keys from Rumble's hands then went to let Blitzwing out.

"Don't do that! They ain't worth it!" Arcee however ignored his plea and removed the handcuffs from Blitzwing. It didn't take him long to let go of Astrotrain and flee out the door, much to everyone else's amusement.

"What about me?" Arcee moved close to Astrotrain then whispered something.

"I let you out on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You kiss me."

"But everybody is watching…"

"If that bothers you so much then…" Arcee didn't get to finish speaking, Astrotrain pushed his lips against hers; he got the impression he was going to like what she was going to say. He pulled his head back and she undid the cuffs around his hands. Just after that they both heard a bunch of wolf whistles.

"Astrotrain makes himself out to be tough but he ain't." Rumble however still thought it might be a bad idea to pick a fight with him.

"He's a wuss!" Megatron pointed out and the other first years couldn't help giggling.

"I'M NOT A WUSS!"

"No you're not. You are however a sweetheart. And I love you." Arcee seemed to get the impression that she shouldn't have said that.

"Aren't you going to tell your sweetheart that you love her too?" Rumble could tell this was annoying Astrotrain. He wasn't going to hear the end of this anyway so he figured… _I might as well not care what they think._

"I love you too Arcee." The less mature first years sniggered when he said that.

"Definitely a wuss." Rumble then got the impression that the group should leave them alone.

"Oh and if anyone wants to see the images I'll make sure to send you them!" Astrotrain growled; people weren't going to leave him alone about this for a while…

"Those first years have gone too far this time!"

"I agree with you Astrotrain, those first years are worse than all of our years put together…" Blaze thought that some of the first years clearly thought they were better than they actually were.

"We need to get them back for gossiping about us!" Blaster figured since someone had been spreading rumours in the first year it would be known by the whole school.

"Is this gossip true? We heard that you two had interfaced." Powerglide seemed convinced otherwise when the pair of them looked shocked.

"NO WAY!" Aquabolt shrieked; she didn't like the thought that someone spread lies like that.

"Do I look like I would break the rules?" Blaster convinced everyone else, the only kind of detentions he'd been on were class detentions.

"Has Chromia been saying stuff about you too?" Blaze asked.

"No Frenzy has, wait what's Chromia been saying?" Aquabolt was confused.

"Not just saying." Dirge clearly was annoyed about this.

"She had an image of us two and she's been showing it to everyone in first year with a similar idea Aquabolt."

"You mean she's convinced that you two have interfaced too?"

"Yes, and she seems to think that photo proves everything." Blaze was also annoyed; she didn't like being the subject of rumours either.

"Those twins are going to pay as well!" Scrapper sounded just as annoyed as the others.

"Oh, wait I think that I saw the image actually!" Blitzwing vaguely remembered an image where all the Constructicons were covered in paint splashes.

"You guys did look funny!" Vortex seemed amused by the memory.

"You wouldn't like being covered in paint!" Mixmaster was the main one that got hit.

"Especially when each splatter is a different colour!" Scavenger didn't like thinking about what happened.

"You shouldn't have ratted them out when they pranked Kup." Brawl remembered the twins saying it was payback.

"But they didn't have to take a photo of us when we were covered in paint splatters." Hook seemed convinced that those twins only set it up like that so that everyone would see the result of the prank.

"That was cruel!" Bonecrusher seemed ticked off more than usual.

"Not as cruel as what Starscream did to us!" Swindle didn't like the first years much either.

"What'd he do?" Long Haul seemed interested now.

"He must either be a very good hacker or someone passed our codes on to him but he took all the sheets out of our files then put them loose in our lockers." Blast Off explained.

"You can guess what happened when we opened the door." Onslaught was annoyed.

"All the sheets fell out and then you had to pick them up." Kickback seemed to think that would be annoying if anybody did that to him.

"That's right. And not one person stopped to help us pick them up." Swindle was the most annoyed; he had more work to pick up than the others.

"At least you didn't get woken up at half past three in the morning!" Shrapnel was still tired; it happened to have been at half past three that morning.

"Who did that to you guys?" Astrotrain wouldn't have liked that to happen to him either.

"Jazz. He was bragging about it later because we were in the Unit for being asleep in science." Bombshell didn't mention that he and the other Insecticons spent their time in the Unit sleeping.

"But everybody goes to sleep in science!" Scavenger knew that; he definitely would have at some point.

"That's why it was annoying to be caught!" Kickback thought that no one would ever get told off for sleeping in Valium's lessons.

"You didn't get humiliated by all the femmes and that meanie Skywarp." Powerglide didn't like this memory much.

"What prank did Skywarp play on you?" Shrapnel seemed inquisitive now.

"He told us to go and ask out one of the femmes in the first year." Seaspray turned red.

"Aren't all the femmes in the first year taken?… Oh." Blitzwing seemed confused then it dawned on him.

"Moonracer was with her boyfriend at the time too." Powerglide didn't like remembering what happened; Thundercracker had been the one to point out that Moonracer was taken.

"Firestar seemed flattered but she turned me down for the same reason; she already had a boyfriend." Seaspray wished it was him.

"Ooh. So you guys aren't going to live that down for a while." Astrotrain got the impression he wasn't going to live down his prank for a while either.

"Since everyone seems to be in agreement…" Aquabolt seemed slightly happier.

"I declare a prank war against the first years!" Blaze shouted and the others shouted along with her.

"Prank war! Prank war!" was what the group chanted as they went off to plan their pranks.

After lessons…

"I hope we don't get caught doing this…"

"Stopping being such a worrier Dirge! If any teachers appear we can run and hide." Blaze and Dirge had decided to sort their prank out before the others could figure out what they were going to do.

"If the teachers don't notice this then they must be blind…"

"I'm not sure… Would you notice a twenty foot high love message?" Blaze got the impression he'd be amused by that.

"Only if I'm looking for it and it's for me…"

"If you think I'm writing I love you on this wall that size you have got another thing coming…" Blaze wasn't expecting him to want that!

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love me."

"You could tell me the answer to that question." Blaze had probably said that line a few times now.

"Doesn't make it any less sweet to be told though." Dirge was still right though.

"Fine, I love you." _Now you need to say your line…_

"And I love you too."

"Enough for you to interface with me? Right here and now?" Blaze sniggered at his reaction.

"Blaze come on! There's no way I'd do that! Anyone could see…"

"I knew I'd get that answer. Good thing I was joking; I would probably do that kinda thing in private too…" Blaze also liked his reaction when she'd mentioned she was joking.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to be cuddled."

"We'd better go get some sleep. Don't want to be put in the Unit for falling asleep in science now, do we?" Dirge and Blaze began to walk back towards the dorm rooms before any of the teachers could catch them…

The next morning…

"Chromia, Shockwave. Report to my office right now!" Everyone that wasn't awake yet grumbled when there was a tannoy announcement.

"What did you do?" Kickback seemed amused; he thought Blaze might have something to do with this.

"Ratbat sounds really ticked off!" Sky also thought Blaze might be behind this. _I'd better go and find out what he wants…_ Chromia reluctantly walked towards the dorm room door.

Ratbat's Office…

"What I would like you to explain… Is this." Ratbat held up an image and Chromia and Shockwave looked at it.

"I wouldn't do that!" Chromia didn't like that image; it showed Chromia written on the wall then a pink heart then Shockwave. It wasn't that which was the difficult to believe thing; this message was about 20 feet tall!

"No way! Who did this?" Shockwave knew Chromia wouldn't do that.

"One of you did it; so I'm putting both of you in the Unit!" Ratbat wasn't in the mood for arguing so Chromia and Shockwave walked off towards the Unit.

Break time…

"Hey Arcee."

"What's up? You're not still embarrassed about the incident yesterday are you?" Arcee could tell from his reaction that he was.

"A little. I don't suppose that you aren't." Astrotrain didn't seem as bothered as he should have been though.

"Not really. I'd rather it wasn't Rumble at the head of that…"

"What did he mean we aren't worth it? Is he trying to suggest something?" Blitzwing didn't like being told that he wasn't as good as others.

"You didn't know? The fabled school grapevine mustn't be as good as everyone claims. Rumble has a huge crush on me!" Arcee seemed amused by the looks on their faces.

"What? He does. Could you help us prank him?" Blitzwing seemed to be feeling better now.

"How?" Arcee didn't understand how she could help.

"Convince him that you broke up with me and then we can break his heart." Astrotrain had an evil glare in his eyes.

"That's really cruel! How would you like it?"

"We have had mechs and femmes laughing about us getting turned down for weeks; I think we know what cruel is!" Blitzwing blushed just thinking about it.

"Fine. But you owe me. I let your mind decide what!" Astrotrain turned red just thinking about it.

"I'll go look for him and you two can follow at a discreet distance…" Arcee walked off to look for Rumble.

A little while later…

"Hey."

"Oh. Hi Arcee. What did you come looking for me for?" Rumble sounded nervous and unsure.

"Gimme a cuddle." _He won't be expecting that!_

"What?" _Did I hear that right? I thought she had a boyfriend…_

"You heard me! Gimme a cuddle." _Is she serious? She wants me to do this!_ Rumble put his arms around Arcee and flushed when she nuzzled her head against him.

"Do you remember when you got dared to kiss me?"

"I think…" Rumble didn't particularly want to remember.

"Well I do and I also remember what you said afterwards, about you being willing for me to be your girlfriend."

"I actually said that?"

"Yes you did. And I think you're really cute too." Arcee was making him more and more flustered.

"Stop it! I'm supposed to flatter you!"

"No you're not, I'm her boyfriend!"

"What do you want?" Rumble let go of Arcee and glared at Astrotrain.

"I want my girlfriend back!"

"I don't think she wants you; she was being cuddled by me!" Arcee hoped that they wouldn't fight over her; though it would be kinda sweet.

"I need to be with my sweetheart…"

"What do you mean?" Rumble sounded nervous now.

"I mean that I'm going to be with my boyfriend now."

"Then if he's your sweetheart why were you letting me cuddle you?" Rumble couldn't figure it out; she was playing him.

"Because I know you love me; you can't love a taken femme and it's gonna drive you insane…"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Rumble turned a deep shade of red.

"Of course you don't. So you can clear off before your clear lack of affection shows you up." Rumble seemed to get the idea it wasn't wise to hang around there so shuffled away quickly. _When did she suddenly turn nasty? I'm not sure that I'll be bothering her any time soon…_

"Did you have to be that mean Astrotrain?"

"What? You don't like the fact I'm defending you…"

"You're defending me? From what?" Arcee clearly was missing something; though she didn't seem to know what.

"Boys that think I'm not your type and think they would be better suited as your boyfriend."

"Why would they be better suited when you love me?"

"Ask them. How should I know? And you should probably go after him and mention to him that he has to leave us alone." Arcee didn't really want to follow him; she'd probably hurt him enough already but the whole point of her being mean was to get Rumble back for bothering Astrotrain and Blitzwing.

"Hey Rumble!" Arcee hoped that he heard her.

"What do you want? Haven't you hurt me enough already?" _Unless she's going to apologise for saying those things…_

"You shouldn't have pranked Astrotrain."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rumble didn't seem to get why she would tell him this.

"Because you'll end up in trouble if you do and…" Arcee paused on purpose.

"I wouldn't want my second source of cuddles to get into trouble now would I?" Arcee walked off to let him dwell on what she just said. _Now he's going to be really confused!_

Meanwhile…

"Are you guys sure this will work?" Bombshell hoped that Jazz wouldn't suspect their plan.

"He doesn't like stuff being put in his locker. Last time it was a slime bucket but this time…" Shrapnel grinned evilly.

"He's really not going to like it!" Kickback hoped they wouldn't get spotted; they weren't hiding very well.

_I hope those Insecticons don't figure out that I put those alarm clocks in their rooms… And I also hope that no one has changed the combination for my locker…_ Jazz seemed happier when he discovered that his combination was the same as before. _Let's see, where did I put my science homework…_ Jazz rifled around in his locker. _Did that just move?_ Jazz checked a sheet of paper; he could have sworn that it was moving. The paper twitched again.

"OK whoever is behind me making the paper move can stop now; it's not funny." Jazz looked behind him but there wasn't anyone standing there. _OK. That's weird, how did it move?_ Then the paper moved and something moved out from under it. A large black tarantula sized spider shuffled out from under the sheet where it was hiding. Jazz backed up a bit. _I'm not going to scream; the last time was bad enough, no one let me forget about it for a while._ The spider however then jumped out of the locker, trying to grab him. Jazz jumped back but couldn't help screaming this time. The spider didn't seem to be letting up though. It moved towards the robot it was tormenting. "JaZzzZ…" An eerie sounding voice came from the spider. "Yikes! Go away! Go away!" Jazz began backing away from the spider. "Why SHoUlD I? YOu DIsTurBeD mY sLEeP aNd I aM AnGRy!" Jazz then screamed again and ran away from the spider as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Did you guys see him run?" Kickback couldn't help giggling.

"I think it was funnier that he screams like a femme!" Bombshell seemed to think it was more amusing than the spider was as scary as that.

"Good thing that you know how to control that thing with your Cerebro Shells Bombshell or we wouldn't have made him scream like that." Shrapnel seemed thankful that Bombshell had mastered his unusual talent.

"You think he'll know it was us?" Kickback was the only one who thought of this.

"The fact it was an insect hints it was us but he probably won't realise." Shrapnel seemed convinced that he wouldn't have a clue.

"We'd better not be here if he comes back." The Insecticons went to collect the spider and then walked away from the area so they didn't get wrong.

Later on at break time…

"The first years have got to be getting suspicious of being lead into the woods." Swindle seemed convinced that this idea wasn't going to work.

"No way! They don't talk about these things. He won't suspect a thing!" Vortex was overly convinced.

"You'd better hope so. Or I'll…"

"Brawl! Don't cause any fights! We get in enough trouble for fighting as it is." Onslaught hoped that their target was as gullible as they thought he was.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Starscream!"

"What do you want Blast Off?"

"I think someone took something and hid it up in that tree over there." Blast Off pointed at the tree with the bit of rope under it.

"Any clue what it was?"

"They were muttering something about high grade…"

"Why would they hide high grade in a tree?" Starscream didn't seem to be buying this.

"You'd have to ask them. Anyways don't you want it?"

"Why don't you go and get it?"

"Because…" Blast Off was struggling to think of a reason.

"Well? Why don't you go and get it?"

"Because…" _I think one of the second years said he had an oversized ego. Maybe I could play this?_

"You're the smartest mech in first year and you deserve a reward." _I hope this works…_

"You're right, of course!" _I guess the second year was right. His ego is oversized!_ Starscream had just unbeknownst walked right into the trap the Combaticons had set for him.

"NOW!" Starscream felt a sharp tugging motion on his ankle and a few seconds later he was hanging upside down from the tree.

"LET ME DOWN FROM HERE ALREADY!"

"No way! You deserve to be stuck up there." Swindle sniggered; someone said that Seekers looked funny upside down.

"Why are you picking on me?"

"Because you decided it would be a good idea to put all of our work loose in our lockers." Brawl was in a foul mood already, and this conversation was making it worse.

"It was you guys I got! I thought it was some first years…"

"You'd better remember to tie that rope around the tree; we wouldn't want him to escape his punishment…" Onslaught spoke to Vortex who then seemed to get the idea.

"NO! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Starscream didn't seem to be having any luck however; Vortex tied the rope around the tree and then collected something hidden behind one of the others.

"You know what this is…" Vortex was holding a tin filled with paint. Pink paint.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT! PLEASE!"

"I think he deserves payback for what he did to us." The other Combaticons seemed to agree with Onslaught.

"What should we paint on him?" Swindle giggled at Starscream's response.

"LET ME DOWN FROM HERE ALREADY!"

"Who did Astrotrain say your girlfriend was again?" Blast Off had an idea.

"I'm not telling!" Starscream had the impression they already knew anyway; they just wanted to annoy him.

A few minutes later…

"Now you can go." Vortex went over to the tree and untied the rope. It didn't take Starscream long to run away. It was going to be bad that enough that most of the school was going to see the results of the punishment. _I hope that not too many people see me like this… it's going to be bad enough if there is anybody in the showers…_

"What's with the new paint job?" Starscream couldn't tell who was speaking; there were too many people looking at him.

"Who do you think did it?"

"His Femme probably." Starscream couldn't ignore how many people were hanging around and laughing at him. He began to run faster as if that would make him any less obvious; with the paint job he'd been given it was impossible not to notice.

_Why did everybody have to be hanging around here? Now I'll never live this down._

"I know you're Elita's sweetheart but I don't think that's quite what that means."

"You be quiet Skyfire! And will you come with me?"

"I don't see why not. You need somebody to fight your cause. You won't be able to sneak past anybody like that." Skyfire was trying not to laugh. Starscream was covered in pink hearts and the biggest one on his back had Elita's name written inside it. It seemed lucky that this paint was going to wash off.

"What's that doing there?" Starscream couldn't help noticing a note attached to his locker door.

The note read:

**You will have probably noticed that you have been given a new paint job by now.**

**We hope you like it as this paint is semi-permanent.**

**It will wear out overnight but until then you're stuck like that!**

**We hope you know some good hiding places!**

**The Combaticons**

"WHAT?"

"You'd better see what you like; you'd understand what they mean when they say that you'd better know some good hiding places." Skyfire was happy that it wasn't him for a change.

"No point going to try and get this stuff washed off; it isn't going to. What do I look like?" Starscream knew he wasn't going to like it but thought he should probably see anyway. Skyfire took a hologram of it then showed the hologram to Starscream. The shriek that came afterwards could be heard in the quad.

"Was that a femme?" One of the third years asked.

Lunch time…

"Didn't Skywarp prank one of the first years by dropping water bombs on them?"

"You're right Powerglide. But how are we going to trick him into being the target of it?"

"That's a good question Seaspray. I'm sure that my distraction would work though."

"And if it doesn't?"

"There is always plan B." Powerglide actually looked a bit evil when he mentioned plan B.

"You hide up there." Seaspray pointed at the same roof that Skywarp had chosen to hide on.

"Not before you get this rope tied around the bar between your propellers." Powerglide was right; plan B wouldn't work unless Seaspray had that rope ready. Seaspray transformed then shifted off when Powerglide had tied the rope to him. The only part of the rope now visible was a noose like shape on the ground. Seaspray had to transform to go to hide. He knew that Skywarp wouldn't have noticed the wet paint sign sticking out of the ground.

A few minutes later…

_I hope Starscream hasn't hidden too well. Everyone says he's got a new paint job and it's so funny. And I haven't seen it yet!_

"Hey Skywarp!"

"Powerglide. Did Moonracer not think you were cute enough?" Skywarp knew that would annoy Powerglide.

"You knew fine well she had a boyfriend!" _I could do this now. Bombs Away!_ Skywarp got a shock when about a dozen water bombs fell on him.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? GET YOUR OWN TRICK POWERGLIDE!"

"I already did. Now!" _Wait what?_ Skywarp felt a noose tighten around his ankle and then it began to drag him. Straight across the area with wet paint on it.

"Hey come on! No Fair!" Skywarp protested at being covered in wet paint. But it wasn't that which was bothering him; it was where the paint was being put. After the rope had started to move, Skywarp couldn't keep his balance and quickly ended up being dragged along the ground. On his backside. After Seaspray knew he couldn't get any paint on him he stopped and transformed. This meant he didn't get hit by Skywarp. Once the Seeker stopped moving he stood up much to the amusement of Seaspray and Powerglide.

"There is only one way to get rid of that paint." Powerglide smirked; this paint was permanent.

"And you won't like it Skywarp." Seaspray also knew that and knew the only way to get rid of paint like that was with paint stripper.

"So you'd better not bother us again or you'll get the same thing again." Skywarp ran off to find somewhere to hide; it seemed Starscream wasn't the only one that was going to be avoiding people today.

Meanwhile…

"I hope that Seeker doesn't find out we copied his idea." Hook seemed worried about this.

"No worrying about that. He's too busy hiding." Bonecrusher was right; Starscream didn't want any more people to see the hideous repaint he'd been given than those that had already.

"He may have found a good place to hide…" Mixmaster paused; hoping one of the others would catch his train of thought.

"But not before everyone saw that paint job of his!" Scrapper and the others hadn't been lucky enough to actually spot him but everyone had mentioned it so everyone knew about it.

"Are you sure that they will take it?" Hook had to doubt the plan again.

"If we tell them that it will make femmes like them I don't see why not." Scrapper however seemed convinced that the plan would work.

"We won't be lying." Long Haul again thought that one of the others would realise the train of thought and respond.

"We just won't be telling them the whole truth!" Scavenger seemed to think the plan would work too.

"Come on let's go give them this before they realise what's happening!" Bonecrusher ran off looking for the twins leaving the others behind.

A little while later…

"What do you guys want?" Sideswipe couldn't help pondering if they hadn't suffered enough humiliation already.

"We have something we thought you might like…" Mixmaster hoped that they wouldn't be too suspicious.

"What is it? Something that will blow up on us?" Sunstreaker didn't like the sound of that.

"No. It makes femmes like you." Bonecrusher answered; he did run off to find the twins, it only seemed right that he should mention this to them.

"But they are all taken." Sideswipe didn't seem to like this fact much.

"They'll still like you, even if they have got a boyfriend!" Hook was the only one to mention this fact.

"Do we just drink this pink stuff?" Sunstreaker thought that was too simple.

"That should do it." The Constructicons grinned when they spotted that the twins had grabbed the bottles of fluid and quickly drank them. The twins then wandered off looking pleased with themselves.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow morning to see the results of this." Long Haul stated the obvious.

"I hope that they aren't very observant…"

"Do you have to doubt everything Hook?" Scrapper seemed to think that Hook doubted too many things.

"No. I'm just good at finding faults in the plans you come up with."

Later on…

"How on Cybertron are we going to get away with this?"

"I wish I knew."

"This was your idea! How come you don't know Blaster?"

"Because I know what we were thinking of doing, I don't know how you're going to get away with this."

"You think that I would prefer to be surrounded by mechs? There are less femmes Blaster and they aren't going to jump you."

"How are we going to get Frenzy to follow us?"

"You convince him, I've got to set this up…" Aquabolt ran off leaving Blaster to ponder how he was going to get Frenzy to follow him into the femmes shower area…

A short while later…

Frenzy couldn't help pondering what Blaster was doing hanging around near were the femmes would be. _Unless… He must be planning on… No! He wouldn't!_ Frenzy couldn't resist following which was exactly what Blaster wanted to happen. _Hey wait. Why is he going in there?_ Frenzy didn't like the idea behind that. _I'm not sure if you could actually just walk in there…_ Frenzy couldn't hear any chattering so he assumed that there wasn't anybody about. When he opened the door it seemed surprising that there was nobody in. _Where did Blaster disappear to? He's got be in here somewhere…_ _Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_

"Hi Frenzy!"

"Where were you hiding Aquabolt?"

"I was wondering how you knew about us…"

"What do you mean?"

"Those rumours you were spreading…"

"They're true!" Frenzy seemed to think so when Aquabolt went quiet.

"I ponder if all of you mechs look the same." Aquabolt seemed to be in a rather mischievous mood.

"What do you mean?" Frenzy was getting nervous now.

"Under that armour of yours…"

"Hey! I'm not showing you!" Frenzy began backing away in case she went for him.

"Either you remove your armour or…"

"We'll do it for you!" Frenzy had hoped that the other femmes weren't in there yet.

"Alright! Alright! But you femmes better not look…" All of the femmes shrieked when he said that.

"What? You never saw a mech without any armour on before?"

"Some of us have." Aquabolt answered, she was trying not to smirk; the femmes all squealed on purpose.

"Who did you get?"

"Swindle. He was the last mech stupid enough to come in here." Aquabolt knew that wasn't quite true, but Frenzy didn't need to know that.

"What happened?" Frenzy then thought it was a bad idea to ask that.

"He was spying on us." Violet spoke first.

"But we caught him and dragged him in." Sky seemed amused by the memory.

"Then we asked him to remove all his armour too." Blaze kept quiet after speaking; Blaster was sneaking up on Frenzy with a bucket in his hands.

"He wasn't as compliant as you. The worst bit happened when he didn't have any armour on." Aquabolt hoped he'd ask what that was.

"What was that?" Frenzy sounded worried; he was at that stage now.

"Swindle ended up with a cold shower. Because of a bucket of water." Aquabolt then motioned her hand downwards and Frenzy shrieked in response to what happened next. He felt slime running down his skin. Slime felt bad enough when you had armour covering you up but the skin was much more sensitive. Frenzy looked around to try and find out who poured the slime on him.

"BLASTER!"

"You didn't think I'd do a disappearing act did you? Me and Aquabolt had this all planned out."

"You knew I'd follow you?"

"I wasn't completely sure but…" Blaster then heard what sounded like footsteps and he went to hide.

"Where are you going?" Frenzy asked Blaster but Blaster wasn't stupid enough to answer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Frenzy looked around then blushed. Comet was standing at the door; she'd come to find out what the noise was.

"Which femme are you trying to impress?"

"I'm not trying to impress any…" Frenzy didn't sound convincing; some of them knew he had a crush on one of them.

"You shouldn't be doing that in here."

"Doing what?"

"Running around naked." Frenzy couldn't help turning redder when the femmes all started sniggering.

"You can spend a day in the Unit tomorrow for being in here, and an extra day for exposing yourself like that." Comet then stormed out the door.

"How come you didn't get caught?" Frenzy sounded annoyed with Blaster when he came out of hiding.

"I hid before she came in here. You should have done the same." Blaster liked the fact the femmes all found this funny. It seemed Frenzy was going to be in the unit for the next few days.

The next morning…

_I wonder if that potiony thing that those Constructicons gave us worked._ Sunstreaker was too busy wandering towards the door to notice his reflection or his brother. _I hope the femmes think we are irresistible. _Sunstreaker went off to look for the femmes.

"Hey Moonracer."

"Are you new here?"

"No way." _Why isn't this working? Should I try something?_

"Has any mech ever told you that you're cute?"

"I have been told that by my boyfriend yes."

"Are you guys sure that you are a good match?"

"I don't need love advice from a new femme!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not a femme am I?"

"You are. Did you only just notice?"

"I can't be a femme! You're supposed to find me attractive."

"You are quite pretty for a femme. What do they call you? You know I think you look a bit like Sunstreaker. Sorry if that offends you!" _No. Wait. This __is__ Sunstreaker. He took some of that feminiser liquid that Skywarp took and it made him into a femme._

"SUNNY!"

"Sideswipe, call me by my full name, I don't call you Swipey now do I?"

"You're a femme too! It must have been that potion those Constructicons gave us."

"Bonecrusher said that stuff will last until break time."

"Break time!"

"We can't be seen like this!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker however were going to have to go to first lesson just like everybody else…

The Unit…

"Why did we get punished? Those Constructicons must have been in the science cupboard!" Sideswipe didn't like the fact that he and his brother got put in the Unit for being pranked.

"I'm in here because I got pranked too! It's not fair! The Combaticons got away with it!" Starscream didn't like the fact he was in the unit either.

"I got put I here for skipping lessons too. I'm glad none of you saw what my armour's base colour was; I had to use paint stripper to get the paint off me." Skywarp didn't like being made to sit in the unit either.

"What'd they get you for Frenzy?" Sideswipe asked.

"I was in the femme's showers."

"Trying to see what the femmes look like without their armour were you?" Starscream sounded amused.

"Trying to find out what Blaster was doing in there. And he didn't get caught!" All of the others in there seemed as annoyed as Frenzy now.

"The head teacher put us in here because someone scrawled 'Chromia heart Shockwave' on the walls outside." Chromia was annoyed but she at least had her boyfriend to keep her company.

"Mine is more annoying! I ended up running into Valium after I'd…" Jazz then remembered why he couldn't tell them what happened; it was too embarrassing.

"And then Valium put me in the unit because I knocked all his stuff flying."

"I got put in here because Arcee requested that I give her a cuddle. And Valium saw me do it."

"That is why you don't prank third years!" Blitzwing sniggered at the door; the ones in the Unit groaned; they were probably going to be visited by all the others who got away with it too.

**AN: That was a long chapter! I can't believe I wrote that much! But I also can't think of anywhere to split this chapter so it shall have to remain that long… Also it appears that it was a complete secret about Starscream's repaint. So naturally the whole school knew about it!**


	11. Chapter 11 Maths:I plus U equals Forever

**AN: Ever been told that if you're doing maths homework in school? Well I wish someone would tell me that… Also since someone mentioned it, I changed the main characters in the story; they quite rightly pointed out that the ones I had listed weren't really in the spotlight all the time.**

"Pay attention Skywarp!" Thundercracker tapped Skywarp. His friend looked like he was going to try and go to sleep.

"What? Flameburst never tells us off anyways."

"That doesn't mean that you can go to sleep in these lessons! Use Valium's lessons for that…"

"Skywarp. What is the answer to my question on the board?" Flameburst must have over heard them; he then decided to ask Skywarp about the work and he wasn't paying attention.

"What?"

"The question on the board. How do you find out what x is?"

"You need to rearrange the equation." Skywarp hoped that this would be right.

"One problem we have an expression and you need to make it as simple as possible."

"There aren't any common factors. How can you simplify that?" Skywarp knew Flameburst wouldn't ask an impossible question but he didn't understand why he couldn't answer the question on the board.

"This is why you need to pay attention. I was about to explain this to you all but I had to make sure that you were all paying attention first." Flameburst looked around the class and saw that all of them were paying attention now.

"You can simplify this. It involves using a method called the difference of two squares. Since there is an x squared and a negative square number, you can write this as two brackets. In this case the two brackets would be x+5 and x-5. In order for you to prove why this is the case you will have to expand these two brackets." Flameburst was indicating that they should do this.

"You have five minutes, since I know some of you will struggle with this."

Five minutes later…

"Right. Now one of you can show us why this on the board is the case. Any volunteers?" Flameburst looked around the group and saw the usual volunteers for answering questions.

"I know you all know how to do this, so why are only half of you volunteering answers?" Flameburst then saw the other half of the students reluctantly raise their hands.

"If you do this correctly I'll give your group five points…" Flameburst paused while deciding who was going to answer the question.

"Optimus." _Why did he have to pick me?_ Flameburst held out the pen to him indicating that he should be getting on with writing the answer up. Optimus wrote on the board the working out for getting the expression that Flameburst wrote on the board in the first place.

"Yes that's right. Five points for Cobalt. Do you all see why there is no x term in this?" All of the students nodded their heads but Flameburst wasn't convinced.

"Skywarp, could you explain why?"

"If you add five to something then take it away again you get nothing."

"Exactly, so if you were given these brackets…" Flameburst wrote this on the board: (x+6) (x-6) "Who could write down what the answer is?" Flameburst again saw only the usual volunteers. Flameburst then looked at who wasn't planning on answering questions.

"Megatron. You can be the one that will answer this." _Flameburst did that on purpose!_ Flameburst this time held out the pen to Megatron and he reluctantly wrote the answer on the board. x^2 -36. The teacher looked at the answer and then seemed happy that they all knew how to do this.

"It's nearly the end of the lesson now. I have got homework for you but you shouldn't take too long in doing it." Flameburst pointed at a pile of sheets on the table nearest the door. The class groaned. "Why do all the teachers insist on giving us homework to do?" Moonracer seemed annoyed that all the teachers seemed to give homework out at the same time so there was never any time to relax because they always had more homework to do.

"You know this stuff can only benefit you. Also this stuff that we just did in this lesson is important so you highlight the notes in orange so that you know it is important. Now go off to your dorm rooms and get on with this and any other homework you might have been given. This homework is due next lesson." Flameburst then let the group go, from what Moonracer was saying they had plenty of work to be getting on with; letting them go five minutes early wasn't going to hurt…

_Why does this homework always take so long?_ Arcee was busy trying to do some of the homework that she had been set when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away I'm busy!"

"What was that? Oh yeah I thought your boyfriend came first!"

"You can come in and help if you want." It didn't take long for her boyfriend to walk through the door.

"What homework are you trying to do now?"

"Maths. Flameburst never sets much homework though."

"I thought that the only maths you'd ever need would be I+U=Forever."

"That would be sweet but unfortunately it doesn't quite work like that. Haven't you got any work to do? You could bring it here and get on with it."

"I do have some homework to do… But I'd rather be 'helping' you."

"It depends on what sort of help. If you mean with this work sure thing, if you mean something else it will have to wait." Arcee seemed amused at his reaction.

"If I help you with this do I get a reward?"

"If by reward you mean kisses Astrotrain, then… Alright." Astrotrain sat down next to Arcee and decided it might be a good idea to help with her homework.

Meanwhile…

"Are sure that's how to do this?"

"Of course! It's science, since when have I been wrong?"

"Alright Starscream. I get your point but I don't understand how your way of answering this works and mine doesn't."

"Because you forget that, since the questions tell us to ignore air resistance, gravitational energy = kinetic energy."

"Have we learnt that yet? Valium must have said that while I wasn't paying attention. How do you pay attention all the time?" Elita didn't seem to understand how you could pay attention in Valium's lessons.

"I don't. I just make a note of what the lesson was about and ask the older years; they have text books, Valium didn't give them to us for some reason."

"I can't think why not; we aren't any less reliable than them."

"Valium probably forgot to hand them out to us; like he keeps forgetting to collect in our homework."

"Speaking of homework, thank you for helping me with it…" Elita gave Starscream a peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome. If I'm going to receive thanks like that I think I'll help you with your homework more often!"

"Valium is going to be suspicious of you being in here. You'd probably be better off not going out that door…"

"Surely the students will be more suspicious in the morning. You know exactly what they'll think." _I wonder what his response will be to this…_

"Do you love me?"

"That's a bit out of the blue!" Starscream flushed a bit when she said that.

"Just answer the question. If you're going to answer yes please say 'I love you'."

"Since you asked…" _Please say yes…_Elita got the impression he'd say no.

"I love you Elita." _I never thought I'd hear him say that! _ "Now I need to know if you love me."

"I love you too. Even though you stress too much about what everyone else thinks." Elita wrapped her arms around her partner and she seemed slightly happier when he copied that action.

"Do you think Valium will tell us off if we go to sleep during his lesson?"

"Why?"

"No reason. Let's get some sleep; just in case he does mind."

Both of them however would be shocked tomorrow; they were being watched…

Meanwhile outside…

"Why did those two have to be our first targets?"

"Because, Reflector, you know how to catch femmes in the act of kissing and such. Didn't you end up finding out about Violet's partner and her when we just started second year?"

"I think so. Surely those two should have checked if the door was open before they started cuddling like that… Wouldn't want Valium to see them doing that now would we?" Reflector gave a smug smile.

"We'd better not hang about here too long… Reflector go take a photo of those two already! We want to get them in trouble not us!"

"Don't shout too loudly Gears. You might wake them up. And I get the impression that she isn't the only femme getting help from her boyfriend." Reflector seemed slightly happier when Gears stopped talking at him. He walked into the room quietly in hope that he didn't get caught by either of those two or Valium; Valium would want to know what he was doing in there. Reflector sort of wished that he didn't have to do this… He wouldn't have liked it if he was the mech in question.

A couple of minutes later…

"We can't stand around here all night you know Reflector!"

"Will you stop whining Gears? You might wake them up!"

"Alright! Alright! Who else might be in here?"

"Chromia and her partner. Sky won't like us pestering her so…"

"We are going to have to get both of them! No one else can."

"I just hope that they don't find out that it was us that 'caught them in the act'."

"They aren't really doing anything Reflector…"

"You tell that to Valium when he sees these pictures tomorrow morning!"

"One of the mechs in first year said something about Dirge and Blaze. I think he mentioned Chromia too."

"You mean that they were apparently interfacing and they got caught by Chromia. I heard the rumour too. You think Chromia will have this image somewhere?"

"Probably. Go and find it!"

"Gears, do you have to be so bossy? I'll do that…"

A short while later…

"We should probably get the others we agreed on too."

"Good idea Reflector."

"They are going to be so shocked tomorrow morning!"

The next morning…

"Elita!"

"I wonder what Valium wants."

"You'd better go and find out before Valium comes to check and see where you are."

"And you'd better find somewhere to hide in case Valium decides to look in my room." Starscream listened to his girlfriend for once and went to hide somewhere.

"What did you want Valium?"

"Do you care to explain this?" Valium pointed at the bulletin board. Elita looked at the board and seemed shocked. _How did someone get this?_ On the board was a picture of her and Starscream cuddling together. She couldn't help but notice that there were similar images of the other couples too. Elita thought for a moment about her response.

"He was helping with my homework sir."

"Why do you two look like you are sleeping then?" Valium had a point. Elita didn't know how to answer that one.

"Have you got a problem with me going in your room?"

"No sir." _Starscream better have found a good place to hide!_ Valium didn't really hear the answer he just walked right in. _Please don't let him get caught…_

"What are you doing in here?" Elita heard that then knew she was in trouble.

"You should have been in your own room Starcatcher!"

"I was going to go there but…"

"I don't want to hear it! You and Elita should go and see the head teacher now, while I go and inform the other students in this group that they will have to come and join you." Valium didn't appear to be listening to arguments today. Starscream walked off towards Elita and then both of them began to walk towards the dorm room door.

About ten minutes later, Ratbat's office…

"Would all of you care to explain why you have been spending the nights together?" Ratbat didn't appear to be happy about being woken up by Valium.

"What is wrong with us sharing a room with our partners?" Blaze was the one to answer.

"If you're all going to spend your nights curled up on the floor next to each other, then your grades are surely going to suffer." Ratbat was struggling to make a good enough point; Blaze was good at arguing.

"Not really. Not unless my boyfriend's cuddles wake me up!"

"I don't squeeze you that hard Blaze!"

"Enough! All of you will spend the day in the Unit for inappropriate conduct." Ratbat wasn't in the mood for arguing either so the students reluctantly walked off towards the Unit.

The Unit…

"Who took those photos?"

"I agree with Aquabolt. We need to know who it was to get them back." Blaze always seemed to be getting put in the Unit because of her boyfriend; though it wasn't entirely his fault either, it takes two to kiss.

"I'd like to know which femme took the shot of me and Blaze. Because that was in the femmes shower room."

"What were you doing in there Dirge?" Ramjet asked on purpose.

"You know fine well! You were there when Astrotrain pushed me through the door! And none of you even had the nerve to hang around!"

"My question is if that towel dropped, would there be any armour covering you up?" Thrust wasn't normally one to poke his nose into other people's business but Ramjet had drawn attention to the image and someone was going to ask at some point anyway.

"Yes." Dirge answered.

"No." Blaze answered at the same time.

"Which is it? Or was Blaze naked and you weren't?" Ramjet was hoping that would be his answer.

"Neither of us were naked. If that towel dropped we didn't want to be exposed like that."

"I'd like to know what Ratbat meant by inappropriate conduct."

"So would I Chromia." Firestar didn't get into trouble as much as the others; her and Ratchet were a bit better at the 'keep it a secret' thing.

"I think I know." Aquabolt had collected the pictures from the dorm notice board on the way out.

"If all of us didn't have any armour on in these pictures, what would probably be happening?

Everyone looked at the images and they noticed one thing in common. _Our chest plates are touching so…_

"Interfacing." Violet answered. All of the first years blushed a little bit.

"We would have to be; there would be no armour to stop the sparks from joining." Sky went on.

"We all must be more eager to break rule 10 b. than we thought!" Astrotrain was the only one to point this out.

"I hope you guys are going to enjoy your day in the Unit!" Reflector peered around the door. The robots in the Unit got annoyed. _He must have been one of them getting these pictures._

"You'd better not strip down to get it on again!" Bluestreak was convinced that they would have done that before.

"What makes you think we'd do that where anyone could see?"

"I think you would, Blaze."

"Do you want another tickle fight Hook? We won the last one and it was two to one!" Sky was amused when Hook backed away from the door.

"We'll leave you lovers to make sparklings." Bluestreak wandered away from the door and everyone else followed; they didn't want to get told off for disturbing the people in the Unit.

"Since we're going to be stuck in here all day…" Aquabolt started to say something and hoped that the others got the same idea.

"And all the couples are here this time…" Moonracer seemed to have got the idea.

"Who wants to have a kissing competition?" Arcee hoped that's what the others were thinking.

All the mechs quickly answered with "What if a teacher sees?" To which they received the answer of being kissed by their partner.

**AN: Those meanies without a partner! Maybe the femmes will get their revenge…**


	12. Chapter 12 If love could be bottled

**AN: Sorry about the lame title. I couldn't think of a better one and the name stuck! It does make sense though…**

"I'd still like to know which of you girls got the photo of me and Dirge."

"How do you know it was one of us and not a mech?" It seemed that some of the femmes had short memories.

"Because I wouldn't dare go in the mech's showers! Do you know how many mechs in second year have a crush on me?" Blaze's voice seemed to convince the other femmes quite a lot.

"I didn't put the photo up! Someone must have stolen the one copy of it I had." Chromia wasn't sort of femme to tell lies.

"Well in that case…" Blaze paused and hoped that Sky or Violet would answer.

"Who wants to get some revenge on those mechs that are behind this?" All the other femmes cheered when Sky said that.

The next day, Break time…

"Are sure this will work?"

"Of course I am Arcee. I've got a more scientific mind. That chemical will do what we want it to."

"So I just mix this in with the water here…" Arcee poured the powder into the water and then mixed around a bit.

"Anybody care to put their finger in? This stuff feels horrible…"

"We'll trust you on this one Violet." Elita didn't particularly like the look of the stuff.

"I just hope the others have set up the camera so we can see the mech's reactions!" Chromia was looking forward to that bit. _I wonder who screams the loudest. I guess I'll find out…_

Femme's showers, a bit later…

"Did you sort that camera out?"

"Of course I did! This is me we're talking about Violet. If I set out to do something I'll do it!"

"You are right Blaze."

"I did what I was asked too. I can't guarantee anything though." Aquabolt mentioned. The first years seemed interested now.

"I only hope they agreed…" Sky's comment only made them more curious.

"Wait, who?" Moonracer was the one to ask.

"Wait and see. You'll know if they did!" Blaze still didn't answer the question. The first years weren't going to get an answer.

"Won't be long now until we get our revenge…" Firestar didn't like being in the Unit and wanted revenge more than the others.

The femmes had set up a computer which had the streaming footage on it so they could see what was happening.

"I will if you will."

"You'd think with the length of time we'd been together she'd have asked sooner…" The femmes had heard chattering outside the door and pondered if they were going to get whatever Aquabolt had asked for. They recognised the voices. Their boyfriends.

"Is one of you going to tell me what you asked the mechs to do?" Elita was getting sick of waiting.

"No. Wait and see! You will know if they're going to!"

"Just a random question but have any of you ever seen a mech without his armour on?" Sky decided to try and tell them about it indirectly.

"Yeah. We dragged Frenzy in here remember?" Arcee seemed convinced they should have known that.

"He still kept one part covered. His upper chest. Swindle was like that too before you think about that Blaze." Violet then giggled a bit when a couple of the femmes in first year shrieked.

"I think I know what they asked the mechs to do! And I hope they do it!"

"Why Chromia? What did they get asked?" Moonracer was slow to catch on.

"Think about what Sky said then Violet and put two and two together." Violet giggled again when the other femmes squealed too.

"Hey femmes! I know you can hear me, and if you can answer can one of you say something?"

"Sure thing, honey! You'll know if we can answer you when you do as you're told. Are you going to?" Blaze answered.

"Just because you asked though. This is a one off!" Starscream was hoping not to get asked this again for another few years…

"Unless you like what you see!" Blaster however…

All of the femmes noticed that all of the boyfriends only had one bit of armour still covering them; the part that covers the sparkchamber. Normal circumstances would probably mean that was going to be all that the femmes would see. However Aquabolt had asked otherwise. If any of the first years had been unsure they would have worked it out when all of the mechs started to remove that last piece of armour. A few seconds later the screen turned bluish with the glow from the sparks. When the light died down a bit the mechs understood what Blaze said. They heard squeals of delight through the speaker.

"Didn't think we'd get that big a reaction!" Astrotrain seemed convinced that they wouldn't be as hyper as that; but it wasn't a thing that often happened that a femme got to see a mech without any armour covering him at all.

"We might have to surprise them like this more often!" Shockwave didn't seem to mind the idea now.

"One problem. What if we get caught? We'd be stuck in the Unit for days as punishment!" Ratchet had to be the one to point this out.

"Hey! Do you want to get us caught?" Ramjet had to put up with enough stress from Sky's design work without getting put in the Unit again.

"Oops. Forgot that everyone else might hear us…" Sky seemed more embarrassed than the rest; she shrieked the loudest.

"Don't worry about it. But we'd better not be like this when the other mechs turn up." Thrust had a point.

"Why is that?" Moonracer was being a bit slow again.

"They'll be asking questions. And I'm not sure any of us could answer them without turning red…" Dirge seemed to be the only one patient enough to answer at that point; the others had all scuttled off to cover themselves up.

"What? They'd ask why you were like that. And you'd answer you were posing as-naked-as-the-day- you-were-sparked for your girlfriend. Would that be right my darling?" The femmes sniggered. The other mechs did too. Dirge had gone bright red.

"Blaze, stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"You wouldn't be complaining if it was me standing posing for you, would you?" Blaze knew Dirge couldn't answer that one and he quickly wandered off to cover up as well. Blaze could hear other voices coming towards the shower area. It was almost time for the prank.

"You're cruel sometimes you know that Blaze?" Dirge had gotten quite a bit of teasing from the others when he didn't answer Blaze's question. The femmes had been kind enough to tell them what was going to happen and gave them the choice not to have it happen to them.

"Yes I do, now are you going to stay in here and be quiet or are you going to go back to the mech's room and get showered in gloop like everyone else?" Dirge seemed to know when to be quiet. He and the other mechs sat quietly next to the femmes; no way were they going to get a gloop shower!

"How long?"

"You seem awfully eager… Why is that Screamer?" Thundercracker had heard Skywarp say that name a few times and thought it was a new nickname for his brother.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And did you guys not hear that Jazz is a screamer too?"

"He is?" Ramjet wasn't the quickest mech to catch on. It also seemed the school grapevine was getting a tad rusty.

"One of the Insecticons said something about him screaming in the corridors because of a spider of some sort…" Starscream smirked when the other mechs sniggered.

"A SPIDER! REALLY? I didn't think we could have arachnophobia." Shockwave seemed to think that mechs shouldn't be afraid of anything.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet you guys! The other mechs are coming!" Moonracer sounded a little bit too excited.

The mechs quickly shut up when they also noticed that there was noise coming from somewhere in the background.

Mech's shower room…

"Any of you guys got any clue where those coneheads might be hiding?" Seaspray asked the others and he got a few shrugs.

"They'll be making love to their femmes again! Along with all the other mechs who ain't here!" The others had noticed that all of the mechs with girlfriends weren't around. They thought that Frenzy was right.

"Shouldn't someone switch on the water so that it can heat up?" Blitzwing was the one to ask.

"That's a good plan! Alright guys I'll do it!" Jazz walked over to the switch for the water and pushed it to the 'on' position. Normally the mech doing this would test the water to see if it was likely to burn them but Jazz forgot.

"Come on in before the water gets too cold!" Jazz shouted on the others and they wandered over towards the showers. Jazz was the first to walk in and also the first mech they saw on the camera.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jazz ran out of the shower shrieking.

"Don't go in there guys! The water…" The rest of the mechs sniggered.

"What? Is the water a little bit too cold Jazzy?"

"You go in and find out for yourself Megsy!"

"Don't call me that!" Megatron walked into the area and then pondered what scared Jazz.

"There's nothing wrong with the water Jazz; you're just scared of a little cold!"

"Am not!" Jazz walked back into the water followed by the rest of the group.

"I think you need to toughen up, Jazz!" Bluestreak was one of the mechs that the femmes wanted revenge on; he had set some of them up.

_Just wait… You'll regret not paying attention to Jazz, Megatron!_ Elita had been bothered by him and wanted him to get his comeuppance too.

"Just a little longer…" Aquabolt seemed to want this to happen faster

"3…"

"2…"

"1…" All of the femmes counted together.

The femmes all started giggling when all the mechs shrieked at once when the slimy substance came out of the tanks instead of water.

"Serves you right!" Chromia wanted revenge slightly more than the others; they'd stolen her blackmail image too.

"You can't say they didn't ask for that!" Elita was more convinced than the others that this revenge would make Bluestreak and the others leave them alone.

"Some of them didn't…" However the others weren't paying attention to Moonracer.

"And as for you lot…" The femmes all turned to look at the mechs.

"I know I'd like a thank you kiss; don't know about the rest of you…" Sky seemed to have made the mechs nervous.

"You weren't in there because we told you what was going to happen. So yes I would." All of the femmes seemed to agree with Blaze.

"You're not going to let them forget about this are you?" Thundercracker already knew the answer to that, but asked anyway.

"No!" All of the femmes answered at once.

"And we're going to be allowed to forget about this in the Unit tomorrow if we all give you a kiss?" Starscream also seemed to know the answer to this but again asked the question anyway.

"Yes!" All of the femmes sounded rather eager.

The mechs all shuffled next to their partners and gave them a gentle kiss.

"One thing femmes. Don't we actually need to get washed?" Ratchet was right. The femmes could tell some of the mechs seemed a little bit nervous.

"Only if you don't mind being almost naked in front of us." Elita seemed convinced some of them would for some reason.

"We just bared our sparks for you. I don't think we are going to care that much!" Dirge seemed to have a point.

"Oh alright…" The femmes started up the water and got ready to get washed.

The next day, in the Unit…

"I don't think there will be any more rumours now!"

"I hope you are right Aquabolt." Blaze seemed convinced that wouldn't be the end of it.

"I'm bored already!" Starscream voiced what everyone else was thinking too.

"Well maybe I can snap us out of that!" Dirge held up something and everyone seemed surprised by what it was.

"Where did you find that?" Shockwave didn't seem to think that the teachers would just leave glass bottles lying around.

"One of the teachers left it lying outside the staff room door. Do you guys know how to play spin the bottle?"

"Since we aren't all sure can you tell us Dirge?" Elita hoped that she wasn't the only femme or mech who didn't know.

"You sit in a circle and then one of the people in spins it. Whoever the neck of the bottle points at you have to kiss! And that goes whether it is a mech or a femme!"

"I have one more idea. You can't sit next to or opposite your partner and you have to sit next someone that is the opposite gender to you." Violet's idea seemed to make it more likely that you would end up with someone of the opposite gender.

"I like that idea! Let's get set up before you guys forget how to play this!" The robots in the Unit all sat in a circle abiding by the rules that Violet came up with.

"Who should spin first?"

"Since you were stupid enough to ask, you Starscream." Astrotrain smirked.

_Why do I always get myself into these things?_ Starscream was always the first one to do any sort of game like this as he always asked who was first.

Starscream took the bottle and spun it around. It came to a slow stop and when it did it was pointing at…

"Arcee?" Starscream seemed surprised.

"Lucky…" Some of the mechs muttered, including Astrotrain.

"Another point. Nothing fancy unless both of you want to. I'm not having any mech's tongue in my mouth except my partner's!" Blaze seemed to make that clear.

Starscream and Arcee stood up and moved into the middle of the circle. Both of them seemed nervous for some reason.

"Go on!" One of the mechs shouted at them. This made both of them gently put their lips together. A couple of seconds later they pulled their heads away from each other.

_Those two look quite cute together, wonder why that is… _

"Cybertron to Aquabolt! You're next!" Starscream shouted at her. Aquabolt took the bottle and spun it around. The mechs all sniggered when they saw who it was pointing at.

_Why'd this have to happen to me?_ Aquabolt wouldn't have minded if two femmes kissed unless she was one of them.

"You have to do it, like it or not!" Starscream seemed to think that he wouldn't get picked; he'd had his turn so nothing bad could happen to him now.

"Come on; it might be a double mech kiss next time and I don't think that they would find it so funny then!" Blaze was right and the mechs shut up; it could easily be one of them dragged up next. The two femmes stood up and then shuffled towards the middle of the circle. Aquabolt pecked Blaze on the lips then went back to her spot.

"What?" The mechs seemed to think this was somewhat less funny now.

"You never said that we had to hold our lips together for any length of time!" Aquabolt was right.

"I suppose it is my turn next." Ratchet seemed grumpy for some reason. Ratchet spun the bottle around and it pointed at Firestar when it stopped.

"Ooh!" All the femmes seemed to like that! _I've never done this before… Well not while everyone is watching!_ Firestar was the only femme who didn't seem to be pleased.

"You two lighten up! You didn't just have to kiss someone the same gender as you!" When Aquabolt started talking at them, both Ratchet and Firestar shuffled towards the middle of the circle. Both of them put their arms around the other then pushed their lips together. A few seconds later both leaned their heads back.

"What? You two made that look boring!"

"When you are in front of everyone else do you think that you would be feeling up your partner Chromia?" Firestar silenced the others with that.

"It's your turn now Chromia!" Chromia spun the bottle around and was annoyed when it pointed at Sky.

"Two blue femmes. Let's just hope that something similar doesn't happen to me…"

"Shhhhh, Thundercracker do you want to put a hex on it?" Starscream hoped that nothing bad would happen to Thundercracker either.

"Thundercracker it's your turn!" Sky shouted at him.

"Did you two…"

"Yes they did!" Ramjet sounded slightly annoyed; he wanted Sky to kiss him instead!

"While you weren't paying any attention!" Blaster sounded smug. Thundercracker spun the bottle around. The femmes seemed to think it was funny at who it was pointing at.

"What was that you said Screamer? I believe you said 'you have to do it, like it or not!'" Aquabolt giggled.

"All of you, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Starscream reluctantly stood up and moved to the middle. Thundercracker followed. _I don't want to do this but…_ Thundercracker leaned forward and touched his lips against Starscream's, who didn't seem to mind that much.

"Why aren't you completely repulsed right about now Screamer? Don't tell me you enjoyed that!"

"You seem to be forgetting one thing Astrotrain, we are brothers; we will have done that before at some point!" Starscream seemed amused when Astrotrain went silent and moved back to his spot.

"I'll just spin this around while you two squabble." Elita spun the bottle around and seemed happier when it pointed at her partner.

"Why is it this thing seems to like pointing at me?" Starscream didn't seem happy about it.

"Guess you're just lucky. Now do you want to be kissed or not?" Elita already knew the answer to that and so she moved over next to him.

"Aren't we supposed to sit in the mi…" Elita cut him off by pushing her lips against his. A few seconds later the pair pulled their heads away.

"What was that for?"

"If you weren't somewhat expecting that Screamy, you wouldn't have put your tongue in my mouth!" Elita thought she shouldn't have said that went all of the others started giggling and Starscream went red.

"I'm next and I didn't think you were capable of anything like that Screamy!" Astrotrain seemed to think that nickname was even better than the other one.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"You didn't seem to mind when Elita called you it…" Dirge seemed to think it was amusing when Starscream turned a deeper shade of red.

"You don't tend to mind if your partner gives you a nickname; it's when everybody else gives you an embarrassing one that you mind!" Blaze seemed to be speaking from experience.

"Why'd it have to point at her?" Everyone looked and saw that the bottle pointed at Violet.

"What is the problem with that?" Moonracer asked. The second and third years sniggered.

"Astrotrain asked Violet to be his girlfriend in front of quite a large group of robots." Sky was one of them and seemed to remember quite well.

"And she turned him down!" Blaster had been around at the time too.

"If I remember correctly didn't she say 'if your best friend isn't my type then why would you be?'" Aquabolt had been one of them to hear about it from Blaster, who'd had to put up with Astrotrain's whining afterwards.

"Can we get on with this?"

"Since you're so eager…" Violet stood up and walked to the middle. _I hope that they don't tell Arcee about my other attempts as well…_ Astrotrain reluctantly followed Violet.

"You seem nervous. Is he always this nervous Arcee?"

"You wouldn't think it would you?" Arcee seemed amused at how shy he was around other femmes too.

"If you're gonna kiss me you'd better do it quickly before…" Violet ended up being silenced by Astrotrain's lips touching hers while she was speaking.

"You were saying…" Astrotrain smirked knowing she had no reason to continue and both of them went to sit down.

"I'll just spin this and hope…" Sky didn't finish but the others had an idea what she was thinking. _Please let it be me…_ Ramjet seemed to want the same thing. When the bottle stopped turning both Ramjet and Sky cheered.

"You two settle down! Why do you want to kiss each other so bad?" Arcee didn't seem to understand it.

"With all the work Comet sets, I don't have a lot of time to spend with my partner…" Sky seemed to dislike the fact of being set too much work by Comet.

"So we don't spend as much time together as we'd like…" Ramjet didn't seem to like the fact that if Sky was working she didn't like to be disturbed.

"Ramjet could you lie down on your back?"

"Why?" Ramjet seemed confused by the question.

"I'd like this to be like our first kiss!"

"Wait you didn't kiss standing up like the rest of us?" Blaze seemed convinced that was what would have happened but her best friend didn't give details.

"You guys know where the area around near where the bins are kept?"

"What about it?"

"Ramjet was taking a nap near there so I gave him a rather sweet wake-up call! A bit like this…" Sky lay down on top of Ramjet and pushed her lips against his. Everyone seemed a little surprised at how willing Sky was. She lifted her head up and then climbed off her partner.

"That felt good Sky! Almost makes it worth waiting…"

"What do you mean almost?"

"You don't take enough breaks while doing your design work and I worry about you…"

"Hate to interrupt you two but we don't want to get caught and if you lie there for a while then this game will take longer than we planned." Both Sky and Ramjet gave each other a look that said 'we'll discuss this later' and then moved back to their places. Shockwave then gave the bottle a spin. The bottle ended up pointing at Chromia.

"Let's see if you feel up your partner Chromia…" Firestar didn't think that she would. Chromia shuffled over next to Shockwave. He seemed somewhat reluctant to kiss his partner but gently touched his lips to hers and leaned back.

"Shocky, I want a proper kiss!" The other mechs sniggered at Shockwave's nickname too.

"Maybe later, not right now!" Shockwave seemed happier when Chromia got the message and moved back to her space.

"I'll just spin this…" Arcee hoped it pointed at her partner. When the others saw it did they couldn't help smiling.

"Hey Astrotrain, dare you to keep your lips on hers for ten seconds!" Sky whispered to him.

"What do I get if I do?" Sky couldn't believe how clueless he was.

"You get to know how good it feels! Don't tell me you two just give each other quick kisses?"

"No but I've never done that sorta thing in front of people before!"

"Just ask her if she wants to; the worst she can say is no." Sky then told him to hurry up; she wanted to know if she was going to get two kisses from her mech! Both of the two seemed shy standing in the middle of the circle.

"Someone said to touch my lips against yours for ten seconds Arcee…"

"Do you want to?" Arcee seemed to think it would have been Sky; Elita wouldn't ask that. Astrotrain's answer was to lean in and push his lips against hers. _This won't be ten seconds but I think I'm gonna enjoy this!_ Astrotrain seemed to be in a better mood now. It turned out that he was right; both of them didn't feel like keeping their lips together for that long.

"I thought you were going to hold your lips together for ten seconds!"

"You didn't Sky, why'd you ask me to?"

"You two are the shyest; it would have been ironic if you held a kiss for the longest length of time!" Sky sniggered at the thought and at the fact both of them had turned red.

_I hope the bottle points at my partner; there is something I want to do…_ Dirge silently hoped it was going to point at Blaze but seemed annoyed when it stopped one position after her. The others giggled including Blaze; it was pointing at Ramjet!

"Why me…" Dirge and Ramjet both said at the same time. Both moved to the centre of the circle and then both had a thought that would probably amuse all the others. _What if we looked like we actually didn't mind this?_ Both of them wrapped their arms around the other and the pushed their lips together. What shocked the others was that the two mechs didn't pull their heads straight back; they held their lips together for a couple of seconds! When both pulled their heads back they both looked towards their partner. Sky didn't seem to mind but Blaze…

"What did you do that for?" Dirge didn't answer her and asked the others sitting in the circle a question.

"Were you expecting that?"

"No" came the very quick reply.

"See. That's why we did that, you were all expecting us to be repulsed, so we purposely didn't. Ramjet commented, pleased with the stunned silence.

"You all do realise that was a joke right?" As soon as that had been said the others started sniggering, it was quite funny.

"I do agree, I wasn't expecting that but I would like a decent kiss from you if it points at you when I spin it, and if not I definitely want one later on!" While Blaze was threatening her partner Moonracer spun the bottle around and had to suppress a cheer when she saw that it was pointing at Thundercracker.

"Does that mean after waiting and watching the rest of you lucky girls in first year kiss your mechs I finally get to kiss mine?"

"Yes Moonracer, if you must…" Elita somehow thought that Moonracer wouldn't want to do that sort of thing in front of the others.

"Come on T.C, I want your love!" Moonracer seemed amused at how much Thundercracker blushed at that nickname. Moonracer saw a naughty look appear in her partner's eyes.

"I want your love too Moonie!" Moonracer blushed at her nickname too. Both of them moved to the middle of the circle and quickly touched their lips together as if to say all was forgiven. A few seconds later the pair broke the kiss.

"Why'd you call her Moonie, Thundercracker? Shockwave was the one who asked, he thought there would be an amusing reason by the nickname.

"Why should the mechs only get given cuter names by their femme? I thought I'd give her a cute name too!"

"I'll just spin this around while you two bicker." Thrust spun the bottle around and struggled to keep the smirk off his face when it pointed at Violet.

"Do something different when you two kiss will you?" Blaze tried not to sound too rude.

"Wait and see Blaze!" Thrust had a vague plan in his head about what he wanted to happen. Both Violet and Thrust now stood in the middle of the circle.

"I want to do one of those kisses like Ramjet and Sky did!" Thrust whispered to Violet.

"You lie on your back then; can't do that unless you do…" Violet seemed amused that he'd forgotten about that. Thrust lay back and Violet climbed on top. Thrust leaned his head up to kiss Violet and she put her arms behind his head. Violet was the one to move first and her partner seemed somewhat disappointed. Violet however whispered something to him that made him smile and the pair moved back over to their places. Blaze spun the bottle around and the others giggled when they saw who it pointed at.

"Ooh boy… You are going to regret doing what you did earlier!" Sky seemed the most amused by where the bottle pointed.

"Come here Dirge." Blaze smirked. Dirge moved into the middle of the circle quickly. _The quicker I get in here the quicker I get out…_

"Pick me up like a princess." Blaze smirked at his and everybody else's reaction. Dirge did as Blaze told him; he'd didn't want to be on the receiving end of anything really bad.

"Repeat what I tell you but obviously changes the 'I's' and 'you's' where appropriate." Blaze whispered to Dirge. Dirge didn't like the sound of that.

"I am your princess…" Blaze said.

"You are my princess." Dirge didn't like where this was going.

"And I love you more than anything else on Cybertron…" Dirge blushed because he'd have to say that one as it was and Blaze probably meant it too.

"And I love you more than anything else on Cybertron." Dirge got a slight shock when Blaze then put her lips against his. When the pair leaned back they heard 'Aw's from the other femmes and sniggers from the mechs.

"I wish my boyfriend would tell me something like that Dirge!" Blaze smirked at Sky knowing full well that Ramjet could be just as romantic.

"Maybe you'll get to find out if your boyfriend will do something like that Sky…" Blaze noticed that Ramjet was spinning the bottle around. _Please point at Sky!_ Ramjet seemed to be thinking the same thing as his partner! The others seemed amused at how disappointed both of them were when it didn't.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic. It could have pointed at Mister Drama Queen here." Blaster liked how amused everyone else was.

"I'm not a drama queen!" The others sniggered; Starscream had just proved that he was, without meaning to. Meanwhile Ramjet had moved next to Blaster.

"This one better not be like the last one…" Blaster whispered but his answer came in the form of a peck on the lips from Ramjet.

"Didn't think you'd want to…" Ramjet winked then moved back to his spot.

"I hope this doesn't happen like the last one…" Firestar didn't want to have to kiss a femme! The bottle spun around and when it stopped it was pointing at Shockwave.

"Be gentle with him Firestar!" Firestar turned red at the suggestion.

"I'm not that rough Chromia!" Firestar and Shockwave were both stood in the middle of the circle now. Firestar leaned forward and gently touched her lips against Shockwave's before leaning back.

"She gentler than you!" Shockwave seemed amused at how annoyed Chromia got.

"I'll show you later! I can be gentle too!" Chromia didn't like being told how she was supposed to act by anyone. The bottle was spinning around again and this time it pointed at Aquabolt. When everyone realised who spun it they thought it was sweet.

"The last couple that haven't kissed yet…"

"Is us Aquabolt, but it's not going to remain that way for long…" Blaster moved over next to Aquabolt and she seemed slightly nervous.

"Don't worry, honey they aren't going to do anything, well unless our kissing is that special…" Aquabolt calmed down a bit so Blaster kissed her before she got nervous again. A couple of seconds later Blaster moved his head back.

"What made you so nervous before?"

"I thought you'd want us to stand in the middle…" Aquabolt seemed to be feeling slightly better now.

"Only one robot hasn't spun the bottle yet…"

"And that robot is you Violet!" Violet knew Blaze was right and reluctantly spun the bottle around. She seemed as surprised as everyone else when it pointed at Thrust.

"Guess you get to do what you suggested Violet!" Thrust shuffled into the middle of the circle and lay down on his back. Violet moved near to his head and the others pondered what she was planning. The others thought it looked fun when she leaned down to kiss Thrust, their lips touched upside down! When Violet leaned her head back up the rest of the group couldn't help commenting on how fun that sort of thing looked.

"Do take another turn now?"

"I suppose so Starscream…" Blaster seemed slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Valium chose that moment to appear at the door.

"Nothing sir." Starscream commented.

"And it will be staying that way; I do not tolerate spin the bottle while in the Unit!" Valium took the bottle from the students then stormed out of the Unit. Valium didn't seem to realise that was exactly what the students had been doing! This day in the Unit might not be as long as the group thought it was going to be either…

**AN: Another really long chapter! It appears I can write lots about some things and like, nothing about others… Also I put a little Starcee in there for you Starcee fans! And the bit with Dirge and Ramjet wasn't supposed to be slashy so sorry if it is! It was supposed to be sort of a joke to shock the others…**


	13. Chapter 13 End of Year

**AN: Finally at years end! Some of the students will be happy, I can think of one mech who won't be though… Also :this: represents com speech.**

"I hope we passed our exams guys…" Blaze sounded worried.

"Yeah I don't want to have to redo this year again! It was hard enough the first time!" Thrust seemed to agree with her.

"I wouldn't mind resitting the year that much…"

"Why is that Astrotrain? Do you want to spend more time with your girlfriend?"

"Like you wouldn't want to in my position Screamer."

"1. DON'T CALL ME THAT! And 2. I'd want to go to science academy more than I'd want to be with my girlfriend… Ow!" Elita hit Starscream for saying that.

"What happened to your partner being just as important as your work? You kept telling me that while I was studying more than I was seeing you." The others giggled and Starscream turned red.

"SILENCE!" Ratbat looked around at the group of students gathered around in the quadrangle. When he was certain that they were quiet he continued with what he was saying.

"Third year you will collect your results first. And I'll now leave it up to your group leaders as to which group of you gets your results first."

"I think that Cobalt should get their results first, then Iron and finally Nickel, since that is the alphabetical order. It should be the same layout for the other year groups too." Valium took this time to take charge.

"That sounds like a good idea Valium. Third year Cobalt members, come to the front." Aquabolt did as she was told by Ratbat, along with the other members in in this group.

"Third years in my group, come to the front." All the members in third year from Kup's group walked down to the front to get their results.

"Third years in my group, come on down!" Flameburst sounded too excited but his group obeyed anyway.

"You may not open your results until we have given the rest of the students theirs." Ratbat didn't seem to be taking any nonsense today.

"Second years. Come to the front and get your results." Valium motioned for the second years in Cobalt to come to the front now and they did as they were told.

"Second years in my group, come to the front." The second years in Iron listened to Kup and walked down to the front and collected their results.

"Second years, come on down!" Flameburst was in one of his random moods today.

"Now there are 24 of you that need to know if you can do the subjects you chose…" Ratbat seemed hopeful, this year group was better than the two before it.

"First years. Come to the front and collect your results."

"I see Valium still hasn't developed a good speaking voice yet! He still drones on!" Aquabolt said and all the others near her sniggered.

"I said earlier on, QUIET!" Ratbat scared the first years wandering up to collect their results.

"Don't worry, I wasn't shouting at you!" Ratbat reassured the first years.

"First years in my group, come to the front." The first years in Iron seemed as nervous as they did on the first day.

"First years, come on down!" The first years seemed more amused by Flameburst's mood than the other years; the older students were probably used to it by now.

"I hope you are all happy with the results you got. If you aren't and you are in second or third year you can re-sit the year; which as you know you will have to do anyway if you don't get a grade C in the subjects you said you'd like to work in or continue studying then you will have to do that anyway." Ratbat wasn't making any of the second and third years feel any better.

"You may all go and check your results now." Ratbat then walked off and left the group leaders to deal with any problems the students may have.

"We'll wait for the other femmes to come to us then we will see what our results are."

"I hope they don't take too long Violet, I need to know if I passed design!"

"You shouldn't worry so much Sky. I need a good grade in music too but I'm not going on about it!"

"Settle down Blaster. You'll just make everyone else worry!" Aquabolt then noticed that the other femmes had appeared.

"Are we gonna find out what we got now or what?"

"Why are you so impatient now Blaze?"

"Because now I can actually open my results!"

"All together I think…" Ratchet seemed to think it was better if they did it that way.

"Right then, One…" Aquabolt started the count.

"Two…" All of them counted.

"Three!" At that point all of them opened their results. There were a large number of cheers when they saw that they did well in most of the subjects that mattered to them. Only one mech seemed disappointed.

"What's up Astrotrain?" Astrotrain showed Arcee his results.

"I'm guessing you needed good grades in these ones."

"The only subject I actually got a good grade in was history and I think that was only because you helped me!"

"Don't worry about it, judging by the cheers from Blaze and the other Seekers they can help you next year!" Arcee cuddled Astrotrain and he seemed to be feeling a bit better.

"I got an A in design!"

"Good for you Sky!" Blaze seemed happy with her results too.

"Can't say you didn't deserve it after all that time you spent on it!" The others nodded in agreement, Ramjet was right.

"I can't believe that I passed science!" Elita didn't seem convinced that she'd pass science; all of the first years around her agreed.

"It must be because you had such a brilliant teacher…"

"I wouldn't say Valium was a good teacher Starscream…" Elita sniggered when she saw how annoyed her partner got at this.

"I'm not referring to him!"

"I know who you are referring to, and he's an over-confident, egotistical seeker…" The others sniggered; Starscream got really annoyed.

"Hey! I thought…" Elita put her hand over Starscream's mouth.

"And I wouldn't wish for anyone else to help me with the stuff I struggled with. And no matter what anyone else says, you're also the only mech I'd want as my partner too." The other femmes thought that was cute.

"Looks like we get to study what we chose!" Firestar seemed happy about this.

"Are you guys thinking of doing history or geography?" Shockwave asked the others.

"I'd say you guys should do history. That's what I decided to do! And Aquabolt says geography is harder." Blaze also thought she could probably help them in this subject too!

"I prefer history to geography anyways…" Thundercracker seemed happier to know that it was an easier subject.

Meanwhile…

"Do you think you did well in those exams Megatron?"

"I don't know, but I know we can find out now!" Megatron opened the envelope with the results in and his brother did the same.

"Look! Look!" Optimus showed Megatron his results.

"Oh wow! Looks like you can do the subjects you chose…"

"What's up?"

"I can't. I didn't a good enough grade in computer studies so I can't study that next year."

"Maybe Kup can sort something out for you Megatron. We should speak to him about it! Come on!" Optimus ran off which left his brother to dash after him before Optimus ended up looking stupid.

"How did you guys do?" Shrapnel seemed to be hoping that the other Insecticons had done well too; he didn't want to be the only one of them going to science academy.

"I got the grades in science to go!" Bombshell seemed hopeful as well.

"So did I Bombshell! What about you Kickback?"

"I didn't I'm gonna have to re-sit…"

"Aw don't worry; we can help you over com link and we'll meet up often!" Bombshell had a good idea there.

"Yeah you can't get rid of us that easily Kickback!" Shrapnel joked.

"Anyways some of the current second years might be able to help you!" Bombshell also knew some of the second years were really good at science and liked helping the first years.

"Group hug?" Kickback still didn't seem to be feeling any better. The other Insecticons seemed to think that would help and put their arms around their comrade.

"Thanks guys." Kickback felt a little better now.

Elsewhere…

"Let's see if we're going to get to apply for those jobs together shall we?" Onslaught seemed hopeful that all of them would pass their exams.

"Alright, open our results… now!" Swindle seemed to be in a good mood. The Combaticons pulled the results out of the envelope and three of them were pleased, the other two…

"Aw shoot! I guess not Onslaught…"

"What's the problem Swindle?" Onslaught didn't seem to understand what Swindle was getting at.

"I didn't get the grades you said we needed."

"Maybe if you weren't making bets with the other third years about random things then maybe you'd have done better." Blast Off seemed amused by this.

"Then why'd I get bad grades too?"

"You said something about not needing to study to pass these tests, guess you were wrong Brawl." Vortex sniggered too; Brawl's and Swindle's actions came back to haunt them.

"Well I suppose we won't be on our own, unlike Kickback." Brawl seemed in a slightly better mood now.

"We've gotta go and find Blitzwing and the others; every year the third years pull a prank and we haven't set ours up yet!" Swindle seemed to think that would make him feel better so he ran off to look for Blitzwing.

"Did Astrotrain ditch you for his girlfriend again Blitzy?" Blitzwing was standing on his own when Bluestreak walked up to him.

"Don't call me that, only my friends can call me that Bluestreak."

"Well I ain't got anybody to share my results with. So you might as well share yours with me."

"Alright but I already checked my results. You can still show me what you got though." Bluestreak seemed shocked at what Blitzwing just said and then opened his envelope. He looked down the list and then got disappointed.

"I'm gonna have to re-sit the year. That means… who else is re-sitting?"

"Astrotrain said he was and I think so are Kickback, Bluestreak and Swindle."

"You said something about me?" Blitzwing jumped.

"How'd you sneak up on me like that?"

"Are you guys going to help set the prank up?"

"Shouldn't somebody ask Astrotrain, Blaster and Aquabolt too?"

"Let them do what they want to Blitzwing. We'll get them pranked too." Swindle walked off and Bluestreak and Blitzwing followed him.

With the second years…

"Did you guys pass design too?"

"I think so Scrapper does a C count as a pass or not?" Scavenger hoped that it was.

"If it doesn't then I didn't pass either." Hook hoped it was now; as much as he and Scrapper argued he didn't want to not be in that design class next year.

"A C is a pass you guys and unless anybody else got less than that we're all going to be third years!" Long Haul remembered Ratbat going on about how they needed a C for to move up a year.

"Yay! That means were all going to be third years!" Scavenger cheered along with the others.

"Wait you guys, what about Omega? Bonecrusher was right and the Constructicons didn't want him to be on his own.

"I passed all of my subjects too! No need to worry about me either!" Omega seemed happier knowing they passed their exams too.

"Right you guys wanna check your results yet?" Seaspray seemed to be impatient.

"I suppose so." Reflector didn't seem to think he'd passed his exams.

"No point waiting around any longer."

"And away we go!" Powerglide opened his envelope first and the others quickly followed suit.

"Oh! I didn't fail this year! I'm gonna be a third year!" Reflector seemed happier now.

"Lucky for you! I'm stuck with the first years!"

"Stop whining Gears! It's not like you're on your own!"

"What did you not pass all the subjects you needed either Powerglide?"

"No I didn't Seaspray. What about you?"

"I managed to pass the subjects I need." Seaspray seemed amused at how annoyed Gears was getting.

"Stop rubbing it in!"

"STOP WHINING GEARS!" The others shouted.

With the first year twins…

"Shall we open these yet?" Sideswipe and his twin both thought the same thing after that and both opened the envelopes.

"I hope you get the grade in sport to study that." Sunstreaker told his brother.

"Likewise for you and the grade in art." Sideswipe said to his brother then both of them pulled the results out of the envelope. Both of them were happy when they saw that they had the grades to study what they want.

"Let's just see what grades we've got shall we."

"Let's see if you can open that envelope without anything bad happening, Wheeljack." The other sniggered at that memory. Wheeljack proceeded to open the envelope and the others saw that and opened theirs.

"Yay! I passed all the subjects I want to do!" Wheeljack seemed happy now.

"So did I! Looks like I'll be doing music next year." Jazz seemed happier and walked off to try and find some of the other mechs to ask what they got.

"Did any of you guys not get the grades that you wanted?" Prowl was the one to ask.

"I don't think so." Skyfire hoped Starscream did well in his exams too.

"Did yous do good in your exams too?" Ironhide hoped so but he and a few others wanted to know how Optimus did. So they went off to try and find him.

"Suggestion: find out exam results."

"That's a good idea Soundwave now that us lot are gathered together." Rumble seemed to think that was a good idea now.

"My parents have known you twos long enough." Ravage was about to open his envelope when he heard someone shouting.

"Hey! Can I open my results with you guys?"

"What's up Warpy?"

"My brothers are with their girlfriends and I've got no one to share my results with."

"Alright then." Frenzy then began to open his envelope and the rest did the same.

"Look at that I passed my exams you guys!"

"Good for you Skywarp. I think we did too. Not sure about Ravage and Soundwave but I know Frenzy did."

"I passed my exams too! I didn't think that I could." Ravage seemed convinced that he couldn't.

"What about you Soundwave?" Rumble seemed to think Soundwave would pass.

"I passed my exams. I thought these were quite easy." The others seemed to be wondering what Soundwave was on about.

"You guys think that Valium would let us do this if it wasn't the last day?"

"Probably not Swindle, Flameburst probably would though!" Onslaught knew Flameburst wouldn't mind; he'd probably done the same think his last day of school.

"Is anybody going to go to the tannoy and make the announcement?" Shrapnel seemed to remember it wouldn't work properly without that.

"Who wants to?" kickback seemed to be feeling a bit better; he still liked the idea of pranking the first years again.

"I'll do it. I can do a good Flameburst impression!"

"If you must Blitzwing. Don't operate it until one of us coms you; that means that we're ready!" Bluestreak hoped Blitzwing heard the last of that.

"I'll go see what I can do." Blitzwing wandered off towards the tannoy room and the others moved off to the upstairs; they needed to be upstairs for the prank they were planning.

A few minutes later…

_I hope they hurry up. I'm getting bored of waiting in here!_ Just as Blitzwing was starting to wish he hadn't volunteered for this he finally received a com call.

:Blitzwing we're all set up now. Time to make that announcement.: Swindle

:Alright then! Let's get this show on the road!:

:Is that you getting into character?:

Swindle seemed a little annoyed when he didn't receive an answer to that.

_I hope they look to see if Flameburst has moved; if they do then I'll be happy!_ Blitzwing pushed the switch on tannoy so that it would broadcast across the school.

"Attention students. You must remain in the quadrangle for the next few minutes while we wait for the results of the house cup to be verified." Blitzwing hoped that sounded like a convincing Flameburst.

In the quadrangle…

Everyone there heard the tannoy announcement and then promptly looked to see if Flameburst was still there.

"If Flameburst is standing there, then who was that?"

"I don't know Blaster, but it could have been one of the Combaticons, I can't help noticing that they aren't here." Aquabolt then remembered something that happened last year and she looked up. Above the students heads was a net filled with what looked like paint bombs. She couldn't help wondering how it had got there without anybody noticing. And then she noticed the other third years. They were busy undoing the ties keeping the paint bombs in that net and not falling from the sky.

"Blaster…"

"What is it honey?"

"You don't want to know what we forgot about."

"I do now so can you tell me?"

"Remember last year on results day when the quadrangle got covered in smoke because the third years at the time put about a dozen flares in here which they then set off?"

"I do now. Isn't it our turn this year?"

"That's the point Blaster, the others left us out! And Astrotrain is going to get covered in whatever it is that's up there." Aquabolt then pointed up and Blaster saw the same thing that she did except now the only things keeping the net from falling was a pair of third years holding the net up.

"I believe the term is bombs away!" At the point when Bluestreak said that Vortex and Blast Off let go of the net which caused the 'paint bombs' to fall onto the mostly unsuspecting students below.

The students seemed amused when the teachers were the first to be hit but didn't seem to like it when the falling spheres hit them too.

"I guess those things weren't full of paint after all."

"How do you know that Ironhide?" Optimus seemed confused.

"Well I think that looks more like pink glitter glue, and I heard that blue femme in third year saying something to Blaster; she thought they were paint bombs." Ironhide explained.

"Well just to point out, they got you too." Megatron sniggered; Ironhide was probably the strongest mech in their year.

"Not again!"

"What do you mean again Ironhide?" Wheeljack didn't know about the first time that happened much like everyone else. Ironhide didn't answer and decided to point out something else.

"That looks like Ratbat!" Everyone looked around and Ratbat was standing wondering what happened here.

"Would anybody like to explain why you are all covered in pink glitter glue?" Ratbat had feeling why which is why he was glad he'd went inside; he'd been caught out with the flares last year. It was just at that moment that Blitzwing tried to sneak into the group of students through another door to the quadrangle.

"Blitzwing, would you happen to know why all of the students in the quadrangle are covered in pink glitter?"

"I can't say I know that sir." Blitzwing stood near the back, away from the door. About a minute later, third years that had done the prank came down to the quadrangle to see first-hand the havoc they'd caused.

"Would any of the other third years like to tell us what happened here?" Ratbat knew they and Blitzwing had caused it; they were the only ones not covered in pink glitter. The third years chose not to answer and stood at the back.

"Since we now have all the students back in the quadrangle, I can reveal which group will get the house cup for this year." The students looked to the front and saw a shiny silver cup with a yellow ribbon on each handle on a pedestal in front of Ratbat and just off to the right, Valium was holding two blue ribbons and Kup was holding two red.

"Now what I must ask you to do Flameburst is to remove the ribbons from the cup; if your group happens to remain champions then you can tie the ribbons back on." Ratbat knew the teachers didn't like doing this bit.

"It pains me to do this…" Flameburst walked towards the cup pretending to be in pain and he removed the ribbons from the cup then went and stood next to the other two teachers.

"I can reveal that the house cup was very close this year with only 50 points between third place and first place." The students oohed but they still didn't know if they were going to be in the winning group this year.

"In third place this year with 450 points is…" Ratbat paused for effect which also made the students tense.

"Iron dorm! I'm not sure why you didn't do as well this year though Kup…"

"Must have got the naughty batch…" Kup muttered to himself.

"The group in first place has got 500 points, the group in second place has got 495 points." The students seemed shocked; there was only 5 points in it.

"And I can now reveal that group with 500 hundred points is…" Ratbat paused again for effect.

"Cobalt dorm!" Ratbat was overwhelmed by the huge amount of cheers that went up from them.

"Congratulations to Valium!" Valium walked forward and tied the ribbons to the cup so that it now bore a blue ribbon on each handle.

"That is all for this year students. Enjoy your summer holidays!" And with that Ratbat walked off, leaving the students in a very good mood and the teachers desperately trying to settle them down.

**AN: That's all folks! I think that last bit made me think of the house cup in Harry Potter… Also anyone surprised that Astrotrain failed third year? I hope all of you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
